The Elementalist
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: Saito a young student and an elementalist was being summoned by a pink-haired mage to become...Her master or to become her partner? Alright this is my another Saito OC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1 (Rewrite)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero...the Familiar?<strong>

**Location: The Kingdom of Tristian.**

**Time: 9:45**

Today was the springtime familiar summoning for mages to summon their own familiars and now it was louise's turn to cast her own familiar.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière … Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers… Heed my summoning… and bring forth my familiar!"

Then an explosion came out.

"I knew it was another explosion!" one of the crowd said.

Then after a huge mount of dust cleared off the area...nothing absolutly nothing.

"Just as I expected Louise, You can't summon anyting! because you. Are a zero!" One of the crowd began laugh, But now they stopped by a thunder cloud up in the sky darkening the whole academy, And suddenly a light-blue Pentagon appeared on the ground in the middle of the summoning yard, but it's changing a sign of an eagle appeared in the middle and two swords appeared on it's back.

"w-w-what's going on!"

* * *

><p>Then the pentagon began to sparkle, And a huge amount of light blasted to the air, struck throught the clouds and there was an opening, A huge ray of light shining directly on the pentagon and a strange dark object began to fell from the clouds, It shaped like...A human? It has raven black hair with blue eyes and it wears a blue adrian trenchcoat as a uniform with an eagle sign on it's right shoulder, a black fingerless gloves with small metal plates protect it's knuckles, wears a light-brown baggy pant and a pair white...sport shoes?<p>

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

This is a seventeen year old boy Saito H. Hiragato an elementalist warrior, But still a student, He belongs to the Greenleaf Warriors academy in the great Democratic nation of the Ametrica, But in a modern society, Also he's a half-blooded Shogunate from it's mother and a half-blooded Ametrican from it's father.

* * *

><p>Kirche: w-What is that?<p>

Guiche: I-I don't know.

Montmoncery: It shaped like...

Tabitha: Human...

In the middle of the field where louise standing.

Louise: _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

><p>In the mid-air<p>

"Gyaaaaaaaaahh-huh?"

The boy opened his eyes and looked down revealed that he was floating but almost to the ground carefully feet first to step the blue sparkling pentagon, As he stepped the pentagon turned into a mist and blasted a strong gust of wind trought the surrounding of the yard that all students could not see and the legendary pentagon began to glow inside his fingerless mittens as the dark cloud from the sky began to disapear and light had come back, Meanwhile on the summoning yard grass began to grow until reaches it's knee and also flowers too.

As Saito looked up on the sky as the clouds disapeared, And he looked down and saw a pinkette, Behind her are a bunch of students all of them wears a uniform and they all carried stick or wands.

"H-Hey who are you?" She asked.

"Saito" Saito could understand them as they speak...Gaullian! (Autther note: It's not Gallian I just made it only my version)

Louise: I Didn't speak for your name, And why did a commoner like you?

Then the crowd began to laugh again.

"Well zero you summoned a Foreign Plebeian good for you! *Chuckles*" Said the red-headed germainian.

Then Louise turned to her teacher professor Colbert.

"Prof. Colbert may I summon again I made a little mistake!"

"No louise it is forbidden to summon again because this is a sacred ritual for mages to summon their own familiars and you must finish it"

"But I've never heard a plebeian to be my familiar!"

"A Plebeian or not there will be no exceptions, Louise." Colbert said. "Continue the ceremony or you will be expelled."

"W-What! w-with him!"

Then Louise faces to Saito with a blush on her face.

"Go for it zero!" One of the crowd said.

"You should be grateful commoner" She quickly said to him. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner to get this from a noble."

Saito: Um sorry but where I come from that aristocracy is doeasn't need-" She rested her wand on his lips, silencing him.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," She said as the wand began to glow, "Pentagon that governs the five powers…"

"…Give this person your blessing, and bind him as my familiar!" Louise called out before she removed the wand from his lips and gave him a short, chaste kiss.

And just as quickly a flash of light ensued and Louise was sent flying through the air, to crash into Colbert, sending both to the ground with a thud. Once again, the other students were silent at another unprecedented event, and the would-be familiar slowly got up, as confused as they were.

Saito: Umm...What just happened?

As louise got up with a hand of Prof. Colbert.

"What happened I got everything right and why did that-...ow...ow...OOOOOWWWW!"

Shock became amazement, as Louise gripped her wrist and fell to her knees before Colbert could catch her. "It…it burns…why…!" Then she screamed in agony, collapsed and fainted while a pentagon Glows on her right hand.

"T-This...can't..be." Colbert watched in disbelieve, Kneeled down, took her hand and carefully scanned over the pentagon, As he stood up and faced the young raven black haired boy.

Colbert: Young man who are you?

Saito: Saito...Saito H. Hiragato.

"Well" Colbert bagan to ask, But he looked down and up and he was confused by his uniform.

Colbert: You've got...an interesting dress you wear.

Saito: Oh why thank you.

The he faces to his fellow students.

Colbert: The ceremony is over. You may return to your dormitories! Hurry along now!

Then he faces to saito again.

Colbert: Can you come with me please I'll have to discuss this with the Headmaster.

Saito: Oh.

Then Saito followed colbert to the headmaster while carrying Louise.

After a few hours later after meeting Headmaster Osmond he arrived Louise's Dormroom.

"What a nice room you've got here." Then he laid louise on her bed as he noticed there was a pile of hay on the ground and he looked out of the window, he stared on the sky, It has only two moons.

"So this world has two moons" As he turned back and saw Louise sleeping like a baby with a cute face _"By the holy spirit of the prophet she's cute." _Then he walks around an lay down on a pile of hay.

"I think this is just a dream...I'll just sleep and everything would be okay."

Then he fall asleep as a new journey begins.

**Chapter Ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So how do you like my Saito OC?<strong>

**(Thanks for 10.000 views, I really liked you all guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 (Rewrite!)**

**Duel in Vestri court.**

* * *

><p>It's morning as the sun rise up from the hills and it's rays shine throught the window as the sleeping louise bolted from her bed and thought it was a dream.<p>

"Uff...I thought it was real" as she looked around and saw a man in a blue adrian trenchcoat drinking a cup of tea, Then she yelped and jump off from her bed.

"w-w-who are you?" She asked trembling.

"Saito...Saito H. Hiragato, the one you summoned me yesterday."

Then she began to tremble and she put her both palms on her head, faced straight to the window and then blabbled her self. "By the founder...itwasn'tadreamitwasn'tadream..." Then she faced to Saito "so it's true..."

Saito stood up from his chair and faced to the young pinkette and asked her.

"so...you're louise...Am I right?"

"Y-yes but how do you know me?"

"Since yesterday I've talked to your headmaster Osmond and prof. Colbert that you summond me yesterday in this academy in a country so-called Tristian, as a familiar...But you fainted since you're making a contract between me and you."

And louise heard those word as she remembered something that what happened yesterday, She looked on her right hand a small pentagon, Carved in flesh and blood.

"N-No way..w-why d-did this p- pentagon carved into me?...Wait that means..." Then she faces to Saito "No...nononononono! Y-y-y-you can't I-I-I mean I coudn't be your familiar!"

_"Hmm...Either is there a way to fix it_" He thought himself.

* * *

><p>A Few minutes later, Saito was outside the dormroom waiting for louise to dress herself and...He meet someone a busty redhaired Kirche and her familiar Flame a giant salamander with a fire enlighten at the end of it's tail.<p>

"Oh...good morning! wait you are the familiar that louise summon or I say her master." Louise heard that word what kirche said to her familiar and she ramp throught the door and slammed Saito.

"Zerbst!" She growled at kirche.

"oh! good morning there miss familiar vallerie why did you knocked off you're master?*Chuckles*" The she faced away from her and her familiar flame followed her "Come flame breakfast is ready...See you later vallerie!" Then she walked away waving her hand to the angry pinkette.

Louise faced the door and pulls of Saito but luckily he protected his face with his hand aginst the door that squeezing him, Then she grabbed his collar dragging him throught the halls.

"Come familiar breakfast is ready." She snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alviss dinning hall<strong>

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centermost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years.

The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years. _So they're like year-level jerseys,_ Saito thought.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter.

All the tables were magnificently decorated.

Numerous candles, bunch of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

Saito's mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Riiight..." He spoke. _"They doesn't teach just magic?...But this is a mage school!"_

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Okaayy..." He nodded. "_Nobility? Back in my world magic could be used only for equality, liberation and Freedom._"

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alviss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"Right... Hey, what's an 'Alvíss'?"

"It's the name for the little people. See all those statues over there?"

Where she pointed, lined along the walls were elaborate sculptures of small people.

"They're well-made. Err, those things don't... like... come alive during the night or anything, do they?"

"Oh, you knew that?"

"So they do?"

"Well, they dance. Enough of this, pull out my chair, will you? You're not a very competent familiar," Louise remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head, which made her strawberry-blonde hair ripple. _Oh well, ladies first._ Saito pulled Louise's chair out for her.

Louise didn't even thank him as she sat down. Saito also brought over a chair to sit on.

"This reminds me of harry potter in the light novels" Saito tought for himself. It was far too grand for a breakfast. A huge roasted chicken taunted Saito. Other than that, there was also wine and a pie baked in the shape of a trout.

"I can't eat all this! I'll die if I do! Hey, Miss!" He prodded Louise's shoulder, only to find her glaring at him. "What?" Saito asked dubiously. Louise kept her gaze fixed. "Right, I'm getting ahead of myself. Even though I'm not a noble."

Louise pointed to the floor, where a bowl had been placed.

"It's a bowl."

"Yes. It is."

"There's something suspicious in it."

Louise propped her chin on her hands and spoke.

"You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here because I especially requested it."

But Saito got another idea. "maybe should I stay outside?"

"As you want? Go, But don't leave the academy you got it?"

As Saito salute. "Got it!" And he walked away wistling.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When Saito and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them.

And then the laughter began. Kirche was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys.

_'I see, so she really does have them wrapped around her little finger. She's being treated like a queen_ _by all of those guys. because of her generous breasts.'_

The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch.

Kirche's salamander was curled asleep under her chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats.

But what drew Saito's attention the most were the creatures that would've been considered fantastic monsters back in his world. He was suddenly excited. All sorts of amazing beasts were milling around him.

He spotted a lizard with six legs. _That's gotta be..._ Saito tried to recall what little fantasy lore he knew. _A basilisk! I've seen one in a game._ There was also a huge eyeball floating gently in midair. What could that be? He decided to ask Louise.

"What's that freaky eye monster?"

"A bugbear."

"Then what about that octopus thing?"

"A Skua," Louise answered him in a sullen voice and sat down. Saito sat down beside her. She glared at him.

"What?"

"That's a mage's seat. Familiars aren't permitted to use it."

Begrudgingly, he lowered himself to the floor.

_'I wasn't allowed to eat breakfast at the table either. And this desk is really getting in the way. I'm not sitting here,' _he resolved, and sat back on the chair.

Louise glanced at him, but didn't say anything this time.

The door opened, and the teacher entered.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it.

"Is that lady a magician too?" Saito whispered to Louise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Louise hissed back.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."

Louise cast her eyes downward.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," she remarked as she looked at Saito. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with laughter.

"That famailiar was her master!" One of the crowd said with a boy with a blue hair

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!"

Louise's long blonde hair billowed as she stood up. She raised her cute voice in anger.

"No! I did everything properly! He was all that appeared!"

"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right?"

The other students chuckled.

"Mrs. Chevreuse! I've been insulted! Malicorne the 'Common Cold' just insulted me!"

Louise banged her fist against the tabletop in protest.

"Common cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold!"

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly like you've caught one!"

The boy called Malicorne stood up and glared at Louise. Chevreuse pointed at them with the wand in her hand. The two suddenly jerked about like puppets on a string and rigidly sat back down.

"Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne. Please stop this unnecessary argument."

Louise looked visibly dejected. All the vivacity that she'd shown just earlier seemed to have evaporated.

"Calling friends 'Zero' or 'Common Cold' is not acceptable. Do you understand?"

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I'm only called that as a joke, but for Louise, it's the truth."

A few giggles broke out from somewhere.

Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a severe expression. She pointed her wand again, and, as if from nowhere, the mouths of the students who'd giggled were suddenly filled with lumps of red clay.

"You people shall continue the lesson in that state."

This put a firm stopper on any further outbursts.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

Chevreuse nodded.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

_'Aha,' _thought Saito. '_So in this world, "Magic" over here is the equivalent of science and advanced technology in my world. I think I understand now the reason Louise is so proud to call herself a noble.'_

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them.

She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!"

Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

"Louise." Saito poked her.

"What? We're in the middle of a lesson here!"

"What's all this about squares and triangles supposed to mean?"

"It's the number of elements that they can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage."

"Huh?"

"See, for example, you can use an Earth spell on its own. But if you add Fire magic to it, the overall power of the spell increases greatly," Louise explained to Saito quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"Those who can stack two elements like Fire and Earth together are called Line mages. Mrs. Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements, Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangle mage."

"What happens when you add an element to itself?"

"It reinforces that element and makes it stronger."

"I see. So in other words, you could say that the teacher over there is a fairly powerful mage, because she's a Triangle?"

"Exactly."

"How many can you add, Louise?"

She didn't answer.

The teacher noticed them talking.

"Miss Vallière!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please refrain from private chatter during lessons."

"I'm sorry..."

"Since you have the time to chatter, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice."

Louise didn't stand up. She simply sat there looking troubled and fidgety.

"Hey, come on! She's pointing at you!" Saito nudged her.

"Miss Vallière! Is something the matter?"

Mrs. Chevreuse called for her again, but Kirche raised her voice in concern.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..."

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face pale.

But Louise stood up.

"I'll do it."

With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled.

"Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

Giving a cute little nod, Louise waved her wand. She had never looked as adorable as in that instant when she pursed her lips to begin chanting the incantation - it was almost otherworldly.

Even knowing her true personality, Saito was momentarily enamoured.

In the morning sunshine streaming in from the window, Louise's strawberry-blonde hair sparkled enchantingly. Her hazel eyes shown like jewels, and her skin was a flawless white. Her sculpted nose was befitting of nobility.

_'If it is almost too good. But no matter how cute she is, that personality of hers is a real pitfall,' _Saito lamented.

But as he sat there pondering, the students sitting in front of him had for some reason hidden under their chairs.

_'Don't they see how cute Louise is? Still, she doesn't seem to be very popular. Rather, she gets called 'the Zero' and made fun of. Just looking around here, there aren't any girls nearly as cute. Only Kirche rivals her in looks.'_

Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short rune and flourished her wand.

"_Wait...is that void?" _Saito thought.

The pebbles on the desk promptly exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking in earlier slithered in and swallowed someone's raven.

The classroom was in pandemonium.

Kirche stood up and pointed a finger at Louise.

"That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!"

"My Lucky got eaten by a snake! Lucky!"

Saito stared in shock.

Mrs. Chevreuse lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead.

A soot-blackened Louise rose slowly. She was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt.

Still, what an amazing girl. She didn't seem at all fazed by the discord in the room. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Saito finally understood why Louise was called "the Zero."

* * *

><p>In Elsewhere..<p>

Mister Colbert, a teacher who had dedicated twenty years to Tristain Magic Academy, was by now a mainstay figure.

His Runic name was "Colbert the Flame Snake," and, naturally, he was a mage specializing in fire magic.

Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a few days ago, he'd been concerned about the commoner boy that Louise had summoned. Or more precisely, he'd been concerned with nothing but the runes that had appeared on that boy's left hand. They were rare runes indeed, so for the last few nights, he'd confined himself to the library and had been researching various texts.

Tristain Magic Academy's library was located in the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were unbelievably tall, about thirty mails in height, and the way they were lined up against the walls was a spectacle to behold. And rightly so, since this place was crammed with the history of everything following the creation of the new world in Halkeginia by the Founder Brimir.

Colbert was now in a section called "Fenrir's Library" that only teachers were allowed entry to.

The ordinary bookshelves, to which students had free access, didn't hold any answers that could satisfy him.

He Levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir.

His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, But nothing and one book left it waws very old as he took it and contiued searching.

And finally he found out that strange pentagon that carved in Louise's right hand, He held a book and quickly left the library.

His destination was the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

Idly plucking out nose hairs, he slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond."

Sir Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, even three hundred. But his true age no one really knew. It's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either.

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom."

Sir Osmond opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. Sir Osmond sighed deeply. It was the sigh of a man bearing the weight of many troubles.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth may be? Haven't you ever wondered that? Miss..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

"Chuchu," the mouse chittered, apparently pleased.

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "chuchu" once more.

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"I see. White and plain white too, hrm. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched.

"Old Osmond."

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Kah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I was scared of the palace all the time?"

Sir Osmond flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man.

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Haa~~ To be young again~~ Miss..."

Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation.

Miss Longueville stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around.

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really."

Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville breathed heavily as she continued kicking Osmond.

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!"

This "peaceful" moment was interrupted by a sudden intrusion.

The door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside.

"Old Osmond!"

"What is it?"

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I-I-I have some big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"P-P-Please take a look at this!"

Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Guardian pentagon of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

Sir Osmond cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?"

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby , what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

Colbert then handed him the sketch of the Pentagon on Louise's right hand.

The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."

"Of course headmaster, But here is a problem there must be another person who had another pentagon..."

* * *

><p>Then the two couples arrived at the dining hall, Saito pulled out a chair for Louise.<p>

"Just remember, my lady. Don't cast any spells on the food. Just imagine the mess if it exploded."

Louise took the seat wordlessly. Saito was feeling thoroughly satisfied, having got one back on the rude and arrogant Louise with his putdowns. Even the usual excuse for a meal didn't bother him as much.

While the meager soup and bread he got served was still painful to behold, it was a pretty even trade-off for getting to laugh so much earlier.

"Right then, Founder someone-or-another. Your Highness the Queen. And oh yeah pretty much that this name louise the zero fits you and, Thanks for a bunch of crappy food. Itadakimasu."

As he went to eat, then the plate was snatched away.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Th-th-th..."

"'Th-th-th'?"

Louise's shoulders shook angrily, as did her voice. Somehow, she'd managed to reign in her overflowing fury until they'd arrived at the dining table. Probably so that she could bestow an appropriate punishment.

"Th-th-th-this familiar, how dare it say s-s-s-such things to its m-m-m-master?"

Saito realized he'd gone too far.

"Alright, alright, sorry, so give me back my food!"

"No! Absolu~~tely not!"

Louise screamed, twisting her cute face in rage.

"What? why?"

"One meal cut for every time you've said 'Zero!' And that's final! No exceptions!"

* * *

><p>In the end, Saito left the dining hall without having eaten anything.<p>

_"Hrmpf that damn aristocratic girl..."_ But it was too late to regret.

"Haa, I'm starving... Damn..."

Clutching his stomach, he leaned one hand on a wall.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned around to see a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a big silver tray, looking concernedly at him. Her black hair was neatly adorned with a headband, and her freckles were cute.

"It's nothing..." Saito waved his left hand.

"Are you by any chance the one who became Miss Vallière's familiar...?"

It seemed she noticed the runes inscribed on Saito's left hand.

"You know me?"

"A little. It's become quite a rumor, you know, that a commoner was called by the summoning magic."

The girl smiled sweetly. It was the first carefree smile Saito had seen since he came to this world.

"Are you a mage too?" Saito asked.

"Oh no, not me. I'm a commoner, just like you. I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties."

_'I'm actually from Fellenrir and not a commoner, but it's probably useless to try explain._ Saito decided to just introduce himself.

"I see... Well, I'm Saito Hiragato. Nice to meet you."

"That's quite a strange name... I'm Siesta."

At that point, Saito's stomach grumbled.

"You must be hungry."

"Yeah..."

"Please follow me this way."

Siesta walked off.

* * *

><p>Saito was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food.<p>

"Please wait one moment, okay?"

Siesta had Saito sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back.

She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Can I?"

"Yes. It's only the staff meal though..."

Her kindness was touching. This was completely different from the soup that Louise had given him. He scooped up a spoonful and brought it to his mouth. _Delicious. I'm going to cry._

"This is so good~!"

"That's great. There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time."

Saito ate the stew as if in a dream. Siesta stood watching him, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Weren't you given anything to eat?"

"That girl went and took my plate away when I called her 'Louise the Zero.'"

"Oh no! You shouldn't say things like that to nobles!"

"Noble schnoble. Getting all high-horsed just because they can use magic."

"You must have a lot of courage..."

Siesta looked at Saito with an expression of amazement.

Saito gave Siesta back the empty bowl.

"That was really tasty. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share."

Such a kind offer. Saito was even more touched.

"Thanks..."

Saito suddenly broke out in tears, surprising Siesta.

"Wh-what's the matter?"

"No... It's just that it's the first time anyone's been so nice to me since I came here... I got a bit emotional..."

"Th-that's an exaggeration."

"It's not. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. I'll lend a hand."

"In that case, please help me serve the desserts."

Siesta said with a smile.

"Okay," Saito nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. Saito carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles.<p>

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

_'This guy's likening himself to a rose. An egotist like this is far beyond help.'_

He was the kind of narcissist that made onlookers more embarrassed than himself. Saito glared at him, hoping he'd just die.

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

_'I don't really like this guy, but I should still tell him he dropped something.'_

Saito called out to Guiche.

"Hey dude, you dropped this bottle from your pocket."

But Guiche didn't turn around. '_This guy's ignoring me!'_

Saito passed the tray to Siesta and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"I said, you dropped something, playboy!"

He placed it on the table. Guiche shot Saito a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche-sama..."

And with that, she started crying uncontrollably.

"I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Saito recognized her when he was first summoned to this world.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency Clenched her hand and punch directly on Guiche's head.

And then...

"You liar!"

She yelled and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche stood up. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

_'Hehehe! Nice going douchebag,'_ Saito thought, as he took the tray back from Siesta and began walking off.

Guiche called him to a stop.

"Stop right there."

"...What now?"

Guiche spun his body about on the chair and crossed his legs with a flourish. It gave Saito a headache to see such arrogance exude from every action.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

Saito replied in an exasperated tone.

"Hey dude, it's your fault for two-timing."

Guiche's friends burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson.

"Listen, you Commoner. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Sorry I can't do that dude, And by the way I wasn't raised where aristocracy exist." he countered.

"Well commoner, How about that I've challenge you into a duel!"

"A duel, huh?"

"Precisley, Meet me on Vestri court and moreover to make my lovely two ladies cry."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Very well...I'll be waiting for you there commoner!"

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

One person remained though, as if to make sure Saito didn't run away himself.

Siesta gazed at Saito, her entire body quivering. Saito spoke with a grin.

"It's all right-huh?"

"You... You're going to get killed."

"What?"

"If you truly anger a noble..."

Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

_'What was that about?' _Saito muttered. '_Is that guy really that strong?'_

Louise ran up to him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I saw all that!"

"Yo, Louise."

"This is no time to be "yo"-ing me! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"But that guy was a douchebag..." Saito said indignantly.

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly.

"Apologize to him."

"Why?"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"Are you kidding! Why do **I** have to apologize? He insulted me first! And besides, I was only being helpful..."

"Just do it."

Louise fixed Saito with a firm look.

"No way."

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"Don't worry just relax and there's nothing to be worrying about."

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"Back in my world there are some peoples are stronger than mages." He talked back.

Then now Louise was left speechless.

"So where's this Vestri Court?"

Saito walked off. The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Saito's exchange pointed with his chin.

"This way, commoner."

With that, Louise chased after Saito.

* * *

><p><strong>Vestri Court..<strong>

A crowd encircle the Vestri court and they were cheering for guiche after paying attention.

Guiche: "Glad you've came commoner!"

"Well at least you're ready about this."

"Very well." Then Guiche summons a bronze valkyre at the front of Saito, he was...Bored?

"This would be your opponent my Bronze Valkyre as for my name I was called Guiche the Bronze."

"Yea yea yea just let us begin."

"As you wish, Charge my beutiful Valkyre!"

Guiche cried to his valkyre to punch his gut, But Saito yawned _"I've seen much scarier than this shit" _

In a slow moment, saito sidestepped avoiding the valkyre's punch, now it was his turn. "**GOLEMS KICK!**" Then he kicked the valkyre away from him and smashed throught the wall and the crowd felt silent and they all faced again to Saito while crossong his arms with a disapointed face.

"That's it?" He asked.

"I-I-Impossible he...just beaten my valkyre with only one kick?"

"I think the duel was over" Then he walked off.

"Do you think this is over!" Guiche cried as he waved his wand and summons 6 more Valkyre's holding thier lances to defend themselves and they all charged themselves.

"Saito!" Louise cried to warn her familiar.

Then the lance-holding goem lunged against him, until Saito jumped and backflipped, The golem turned around and Saito grab the valkyre's lance and kick him away with a strong kick to the wall, And now he used a lance as his weapon.

Then five other Valkyre's charged at him, however, Saito, but not attacking he jumped and stepped on one of the Valkyre's head and make a huge atheletic jump through a group of valkyre's.

As he land the Pentagon glows in his fingerless glove on a left hand, Then a blue pentagon appears beneath him as his eyes flashed in blue, But only once, the tip of his lance that he holds on his hands began to glow in blue, Finally he lauched a final attack. **"****ICE SLASH!" **The Valkyre's turned into half. The whole crowd. schocked. Surprised and paled. And Louise gaped her mouth and her body turned white as a sheet. And also tabitha as she was watching throught the window she has no words to describe.

And Saito turned around and faced to the scared noble and walked towards him.

"G-Get away from me!" But it's no use.

Saito pointed his lance to his neck.

"Do you give up?"

"I-I yield!"

Then Guiche got a hand and stood up.

"Next time douchebag don't ever insulted like that do you understand!" he shouted at him.

"Y-yes!" he said as he bowed to him and ran away, As Saito began to walk off and grabbed louse's collar as she was still frozen in schocked and all over her was still white as a sheet. And the crowd...still frozen in schock and all of them are still white as louise.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmasters Office.<strong>

The Headmaster was quite interested as he watched the duel.

Ottman: Impressive...Louise summoned something that it cannot exist's and this boy wasn't just a commoner after all and also not a mage...but what is he?

And miss Longueville also watched the duel, And quite frozen in schock in surprise with the familiar's strenght, power and abilities.

* * *

><p>Later in the evenning...<p>

Louise lies on her bed and very exhausted and tired for today.

And for Saito was also very tired and sleep on his bed on a pile of hay.

Until the next will arrive.

Louise: _what is he?...I might talked to him tomorrow morning._

* * *

><p>End of the rewrite chapter 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Discussion and the sentient sword.**

**(Rewrite!)**

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Good morning Louise."

"Oh good morning-wait" Suddenly there is something running throught her mind.

"Saito may I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"W-What are you?"

"Just Saito."

"No not just like that I mean...You...You can cast magic a-and I saw you dueling between Guiche and you can use mgic."

"hmmm...Yes I can use magic." She was a gaped.

"T-Then y-you're a mage? a noble?"

"No I'm not Type mage and...I don't have a wand silly."

"And Then...what are you?"

"An Elementalist."

"A what?"

"An Elementalist, A Type warrior who can magic without using wands and also sometimes they used swords or sentient weapons as their main weapons, And yes we have mages in my world but all of them...Are not nobles and they lived in normal life like...me."

Then Louise was Surprised and gaped.

"W-What!...B-But how come, Why does all mages are not nobles in your world? where's is your nobility!"

"It's because we got a new politics since 500 years ago and they where called Democracy and Confederation, And we also got a form of goverment organisation called the Democratic Goverments, Then we have laws and treats and we don't have Kings, Queen or Emperor, But we got a leader called the president, aristocracy was already lond dead and for the peoples of my country doesn't call themsevles commoner, plebeian or nobles they are now called civilians."

"And you hold peace only for five centuries?"

"Not quite since Sixty years ago there was a war, A colony war"

"Colony wars? What kind of a sort conflict is that?"

"You must never knew it, that war was Huge there would be many battles in many worlds and many losses, Since my grandfather told a story that since he was a a young soldier and a survivor of war, Somedays you would be warned, The Peoples of the The Empire of Hellion would find another world like here and capture it without mercy."

Louise got schocked and scarred, What will happen to Halkeginia, When if they capture them, turn then into slaves or like servants, But she shook her head and forget about it.

"Alright, enought discussion's and you have to go with me to the town and I'll give you a reward."

"Really? Alright."

Then they went out of the academy with a horse.

Meanwhile with tabitha and kirche followed them while flying with tabitha's familiar sylpheed.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later.<strong>

"So...This is your largest city in your country eh? what I called is only a largest town." he thought himself.

"What? This is a city, In your world what does your city look likes?"

"Oh just only tall buildings and high skycrapers and lot of houses surrounds the center of the city with multiple floors."

"What! How can you feed so much peoples!"

"It's because we've got better tools and sometimes we hired a few or many mages to work with the farmers against bad weather and pests, also my countries got many trades with the other countries or from other worlds so we have full resources."

"But how come does your country allied themselves with other countries?...So that means you've gathered so many marriage's to gather peace!"

"No we only make a peace treaty diplomat and form an organisation called the UC."

"U..see?

"The United Colonies, It is a form of Inernational Colonial organisation and we allied ourselves upon fifthteen worlds."

Louise was white as a sheet, silent and socked with a surprised face

"What! that's a lot!" Then she sighted "I wish Tristian would form an alliance organisation."

"Heh. If you wish." He said while grinning.

Later they arrived the Tristians-arms-shop-dealers.

"Ah welcome mi lady! a noble buying a sword was just only for soldiers and mages need only wands."

"I'm not buying a sword for me, It's just only for my familiar here."

"Ah! I see I've got a perfect sword you need." The he picked up a normal sword and placed it to the counter. "here."

Then Saito pick it up and make a few swings. "Hmm. Nah it's not good I need a stronger one a broader one."

"Hmm how about this." The dealer placed a beutifull golden sword to the counter "This is the golden sword that was made by the famous germainian alchemist lord shupei also it can cut throught metal like butter."

Then Saito picked it up and make a few practice swings louise saw a sword was just perfect for her familiar, After that he replaced it to the counter again and shook his haid.

"Sorry I can't take this sword, It is really forcefull, But it was made out of gold it will easily break."

But louise refused to leave and asked.

"How much is this sword, I'am a noble!"

"Well you see this sword isn't cheap it costs three thousand ecus."

"Three thousand ecus?"

"Well I'm not surprised." Saito said.

"Too bad the dealers raised it's own price." An unknown metallic voice said.

"huh? who said that?" Saito heard and looked around as Louise and the dealer didn't hear the voice.

"Over here." Saito went to the barrel and picked up a rusty sword.

"Well partner I'm glad you picked me up." Derf said.

"Now way...a sentient sword..In this world? cool! That's was just what I was needed!" Saito makes a few practice swing as the dealer saw behind louise as she saw Saito make a few practice swings. "This is a very good sword even in rust." But the dealer shouted. "Derf why you piece of junk, What did you do to my costumer!"

"Customer? A customer that can't wield a sword? You've got to be kidding me."

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask this noble here to melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kinda tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Saito stopped him.

"That's just so wasteful… isn't a speaking sword rather important?" Saito stared at it. "You're called Derf, right?"

"Wrong! It's Derflinger! Remember that!"

"Just like a person, it even has a real name." Saito muttered.

"My name is Saito Hiragato. Nice to meet you."

The sword fell silent, and it seems to closely observe Saito. After a while, it silently spoke. "So you came… are you a user?"

"A user?"

"Hmm… you don't even know your true powers, huh? What… oh well! Buy me, my friend!"

"All right. I'll buy you," said Saito. The sword went silent again.

"Louise, I'll take this."

"That? Can you ever chose a better sword when that doesn't talked!"

But Saito ingnored her and asked the dealer "how much is this?"

"Well it costs 300 ecus."

"300 huh? You said it's a piece of junk at least it's 200."

"100!"

"50!"

"Sold!"

Saito took out Louise's wallet from his jacket pocket, and poured its contents onto the counter. One by one, gold coins dropped onto the wooden surface. After careful counting, the shopkeeper finally nodded. "Thank you for your business!" the shopkeeper said as he sheathed the sword and gave it to Saito. "If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up."

Saito nodded, and received Derflinger.

"Saito why do you want that sword?" Louise asked

"Because this is a sentient being and they have secret abilities."

"That's right partner!"

"Back on my world only a few hundred elementalists always carries sentients weapons like...derflinger."

"Wow!..partner in your world had many sentient weapons like me?"

"Of course sentient weapons are magical weapons and rare they have great powers mostly they are hidden in secret places and they have different types like Spears, swords, shields, bows, Gauntlets and others, but sentient pistols are very special and rare they have unlimited ammo, but needs mana."

Derflinger was silent, Later they returned back to the academy with a horse.

* * *

><p>4 Hours earlier.<p>

Two figures watched Louise and Saito leave the weapons shop – Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche watched the two from the shadows of the streets, fiercely biting her lip. "Louise the Zero… trying to warm your relationship with Saito with a sword, huh? Striking out with gifts so quickly after finding out he's my prey? What the heck?" Kirche stamped the ground in anger. Tabitha, her job done, was reading as usual. Sylphid circled around the skies above them. They had followed the two here soon after they'd spotted them.

Kirche waited for them to walk far away, and immediately ran into the weapons shop. The shopkeeper stared at Kirche as if he couldn't believe it. "Whoa… another noble? What the hell is going on today?"

"Hey there, boss…" Kirche played with her hair, a charming smile in her lips. The shopkeeper's face turned deep red under the sudden seduction.

"Do you happen to know what that noble bought not long ago?"

"A s-sword… she bought a sword."

"I see… so she _did_ get him a sword… what kind of sword?"

"A d-dirty and rusty one."

"Rusty? Why?"

"Because she didn't bring enough money."

Kirche laughed, her hand to her chin. "She went broke! Vallière! Your Duke's house will cry for this!"

"Uh… is my lady here to buy a sword, too?" The shopkeeper perked up, not willing to let go of the chance. "_This noble looks racked and rich compared to that tiny one."_

"Hmm… show me your best."

The man walked inside, brushing his hands in excitement. He returned, of course, with the broadsword he just showed to Saito.

"Ahh… a very well-made sword!"

"You have a good eye, my lady. That noble not so long ago and she wanted that really wanted this one, but it's too much for them."

"Is that so?" "_ I have a perfect gift to give him with this!"_

"Of course… this sword _is_ made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei after all. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper repeated what he had said before.

Kirche nodded. "How much?"

The shopkeeper asked for more, seeing how Kirche looked a lot richer, "Hmm… for new gold coins, 4500."

"Hmm… that's a bit pricey." Kirche frowned.

"Well… great swords need to be paid for their worth, you know?"

Kirche thought for a while, slowly moving her body towards the shopkeeper. "Boss… isn't this just a bit expensive?" Upon being caressed at the throat, the salesman suddenly lost his breath. Temptations hit his mind.

"Uh… but… great swords are…"

Kirche sat on the counter, raising her left thigh. "Isn't the price a bit _too high_?" She slowly raised her left foot onto the counter. The salesman's eyes irresistibly stared at her thighs.

"Th-that's right… then… 4000 new gold…"

Kirche raised her thigh further so that he could _almost_ see in between them.

"Ah… nonono, 3000 would do…"

"It's getting hot in here…" Kirche ignored him, only opening her shirt's buttons. "I feel really hot in here. Help me take off my shirt, please…" She threw her most attractive expression at him.

"Ah… I got it wrong, I got it wrong… it's 2500!"

Kirche took off one button, and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"1800! 1800's fine!"

Another button, exposing her cleavage. She looked at him again.

"Hey, 1600 will do!"

Kirche stopped with her buttons, and turned her attention to her skirt instead, raising it just so little. The man looked like he could not take any more.

"How does 1000 sound?" she suggested, slowly lifting her skirt more. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

And then she stopped. His rapid breathing turned to a sorrowful moan.

"Oh… ohhhhh…"

Kirche straightened herself out, and asked again, "1000."

"Oh! 1000 will be fine!"

Kirche stepped down from the counter, quickly wrote a check, and slapped it on the counter. "Bought!" She then picked up the sword and left the shop, leaving the salesman to stare at her check.

After a moment, he suddenly regained consciousness, holding his head. "DAMMIT! I SOLD THAT BABY FOR JUST 1000?" He took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet. "Ohh… I'm done for today…"

* * *

><p><strong>Later...Tristian magic academy, evening.<strong>

"No...I'm not taking that, It's made out of gold."

Kirche was silent and she left the room with Tabitha.

"So partner...you really got a good choice for choosing a sword" Derflinger said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Mr. Osmond: So Saito wasn't a Familiar after all, But he have the Incredilbe powers of the Gandalfr in him."

"That's Right headmaster Osmond, And Louise have the long lost element...Void." Colbert said while researching the old book. "She summoned him here...And not to become her familiar, But as a Guardian, According to the Guardian mark or a Pentagon in the left hand of Mrs. Vallerie, Known as the Mark of Brimir, And she was a Guardian."

"And the Gandalfr?" Osmond says.

"Ah according in the book, That the Legendary Gandalfr was a second Guardian and a powerfull one and it can anhilated an entire army" Then he flipped the page "with a sword named derf-wait." Colbert stopped searching because the half of the page was ripped off.

"Great...now we cannot find any clues."

* * *

><p>End of the chapter 3<p>

(Authors note: So how's my rewrite chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

**Siesta's rescue**

* * *

><p>"You should stay outside with other familiars." Louise said.<p>

"...why?"

"WHY? Because yesterday you are snoring the whole class and you're embarressing me!" She shouted at him.

"Ok, Fine then." he said it nervously.

As Louis huffed and walked off to class while Saito sat against a wall of the building and looked up to the sky.

"_Aw man what should I do now?" _He thought himself. _"...Oh yeah I remember!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>**

_Saito started scrubbing again at the silk clothing at night. Louise noticed how poorly prepared it was since Saito never washed silk clothes before._

_"Do it again this time," Louise ordered, "Nicely and gently."_

_"Damnit…" he thought to himself in an angered manner, "This stupid pink-bitch seriously is going to be the death of me… Nicely and gently off of my ass…"_

_Then he went outside and arrived to the fountain, Then he felt a familiar presence behind him, Walking towards him._

_"Siesta?" he asked at the hidden figure covered in the dark of night._

_"Huh! Saito?" Siesta was somewhat surprised, "How did you—"_

_"Trained," Saito answered, "Anyways…Can you teach me how to wash silk?"_

_Siesta was willing to teach him as she started to take the silk dress into her hands._

_"You have to hang silk outside in the shade," Siesta explained as she set the silk dress in the washtub, "Here."_

_She gave the tub with the silk dress to Saito's hands._

_"Thanks," Saito thanked her, "I've never tried washing silk before…"_

_"Of course!" Siesta smiled, "It's expensive. I'd doubt anyone would easily get silk easily anywhere for a cheap price."_

_Saito scratched his head embarrassingly since it was such common knowledge._

_"Come to think of it…" Siesta wondered, "Where are you from, Saito?"_

_"Hmm…" Saito struggled to find a good explanation, "Well… How should I say it…? Well… Somewhere in another world… I guess…"_

_He looked at the twin moons somewhat sadly, "Really far away…"_

_"Um… Saito?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thank you very much!" she bowed towards him in thanks._

_"Hm?" Saito was confused, "What for?"_

_Siesta explained with a smile, "Even though you were new to our country, you always did what you were ordered to do and you fought back at the nobles even though you're a commoner… You've given me a lot of courage. Thanks to you, I can keep working hard…"_

_Saito shook his head and told her, "Thanks… But… I don't think you shouldn't have to thank me for that."_

_"What do you mean?" Siesta inquired curiously._

_He replied, "Courage is something that originates from the heart. It can't be given. It can only be made by yourself. Every person has their own kinds of courage… I only gave you an example how to create your own courage."_

_"In any case, thank you," Siesta bowed after she took some time to hear the information._

_"Good night."_

_"Good night," Saito returned to louise and then he watched Siesta walk off._

**_*Flashback ends*_**

* * *

><p>Saito stood up as he remembers siesta's converation and head off to Chef Marteau<p>

"Thanks for giving me food all the time, chef." Saito thanked the chef with a crooked smile.

"You don't have to worry about that," the Head Chef winked, "It's noble's leftovers, anyway."

Saito nodded and then remembered what he was here for.

"Hey chef?" Saito said to the chef, "Siesta came over to me last night…"

He then went on to elaborate about their conversation.

"I-Is there anything wrong with Siesta?" he asked ending his description of last night.

Marteau the Head Chef frowned, "She didn't tell you that she was sent over to serve Count Mott. She left early morning on a carriage."

"You're joking...What for and why so suddenly?" Saito was somewhat agitated.

The chef's face saddened, "In the end Plebeians don't have a choice, but they have listen to the aristocrats…Let's go to work. See ya…"

As the chef turned to leave, he felt Saito's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait…" Saito said in a serious face, "Tell me more about this Count Mott…"

The chef knew nothing.

_"Siesta...You haven't told me before."_ He thought himself

So Saito resorted asking Louise in the midst of cleaning her room.

"Count Mott is an imperial messenger, so he occasionally comes to the academy. He's always bossy, and I don't like him." Louise said to him as she brushed her hair while saito wipes the window with a rag.

"Why would Siesta go to such a high ranked person's house?" Saito asked, he knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

"When an aristocrats appoints a young maid in name, it usually means she is to become his mistress." Derflinger explained as he was laid on the hay, "You don't even know that?"

"hey dude…Are you serious?" Saito asked somewhat seriously angry as he verified his fears.

"I heard of things like that too," Louise confirmed still brushing her hair with a frown, "There are many types of aristrocrats after all."

Later, late at night. Saito got a horse from the academy's stables after he heard more about Count Mott from the Louise and where to find him from Guiche who was busy dating with Montmorency. He also got derflinger with him.

"HIYAA!" Saito cried as he urged the horse to gallop faster to Count mott's palace as the sun set down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In the dining hall Louise was waiting for him, But he haven't arrived yet and she was very upset.<p>

"Not comming back for Dinner?" Louise sighted.

Then Kirche arrived with a rolling table with different kinds of deliciuos food.

Kirche: Hey where's saito?

Louise: What's that?

Kirche: Oh this?...I feel bad for the poor food that he get's, So I give him mine's.

Louise: So you're trying to lure him away with food in this time?

Then she nodded. "Don't feed my Familiar without my permission!"

Kirche: Even if I wanted to give it to him, even he's not here...And where did he go?

Suddenly guiche was sitting on the chair he heard that why did saito hasn't come yet, Then he turned back and faces to louise and kirche.

"Come to think, He asks me for directions to Count mott estate." He answered them.

Louise: What did you say? Count Mott!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on outside count mott's mansion.<strong>

Saito was hiding behind the bushes while the two guards are guarding the door.

Saito: That snobby son of a Bastard, He didn't say it would take an hour on foot.

Then he went throught the gates, But the guards caught him.

"Hey who are you!"

"I only came to see count mott."

Later inside the mansion, Count mott was flirting with siesta.

Count mott: how is it, have you got used to work here?

Siesta: Yes, for the most part.

Count mott: I see I see, But don't work too hard.

Then he tapped his hand on siesta's shoulder and whispered to her.

Count mott: Yes...I didn't hire you only for maids work...Siesta.

"Siasta: Uh...um."

Now she's getting nervous, Suddenly they heard someones comming

"Sir mott, There was a Boy who wants to meet you."

They went outside of the room and revealed a black raven haired young boy with a blue strange clothing.

Count mott: Who are you plebeian?"

Saito: My name is Saito..Saito H. Hiragato and I want Siesta back.

Count mott: What is your relation with my servant?

Saito: She's a dear friend of mine and I want her back.

Count mott: Hrmpf! when if you want her, You should have to duel me first.

Saito: When if I win?

Count mott: You may have her.

Saito: Deal.

Then he drew his wand and said confidently. "I am also known as Mott the Wave."

The guards fall backwards as the duel begins.

"Hah! I'm just a mage! But you can't defeat me you naive plebeian!"

Then Saito drew derflinger.

"Ready partner?"

"You bet!"

Then mott drew his wand and water-like snakes came from the pots and bolted towards to Saito, But he dodged.

"**FIRE MODE!" **He yelled as derflinger sword surface began to burn.

"What!" Shouted mott "You could use magic!"

The other water snake bolted towards to Saito.

**"FIRE STRIKE!"** He yelled as he swing derflinger, Then the fire passed through the water snake into a mist and knocked mott over, The he came towards to Count mott.

"I have won, Count Mott. Now hand Miss Siesta over."

Count Mott surrenders and orders the guards nearby to bring the girl. Then the guards began to leave and fetch a new girl. During this time, Saito replaces derflinger back into his scabbard behind him.

"Give me your hand." Saito said and the count obliged.

Later, This is the time when Siesta appears with her luggage and wears a normal dress. Saito's presence surprises Siesta and is about to call out to him when Saito gestures a silence sign. Siesta quickly closes her mouth and approaches him, Then Saito gestures to Siesta to follow him out of the mansion. Count Mott leaves them alone. He takes one last look at the young boy as he exits the main door.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristian Academy of magic. (1 hour later).<strong>

"Thank you for the ride, Saito, And thank you for earlier."

"No problem, Siesta." Saito nodded. "I better get back to Louise. She must be very worried about my absence."

"I understand that, Pink-haired girl is probably frustrated and angry by now." Then Siesta bowed to Saito. "I'll be returning to the quarters, And thank you again."

"No problem." Saito nodded then headed towards back to louise.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

**The royal visit. (Rewrite!)**

* * *

><p>Today is a normal day, Saito was just sitting against the wall, look's up on the sky.<p>

"Man I'm bored..." Saito said.

"Me too partner." Derflinger said.

"Hey let's go to the Plains."

"To the Plains?"

"Training of course."

Few hours later, they went straight back to the academy after a free sword training on the plains, Now he was walking down the road.

"Umm...Partner, I forgot to tell you that you'll be dead when if you go outside the academy without your master's permission."

"Huh? She's not my master, she's my partner, I've seen her Guardian pentagon carved into her right hand."

"A Guardian pentagon?"

"A Guardian pentagon means when only a chosen mage who wants summons someone, only a chosen one from another world would be summoned, Then a Guardian pentagon will carved into it's right hand of a mage and that means Louise and Me are chosen to protect this world from chaos and that's why I was summoned here.

Then he removed his Gauntlet and showed his guardian pentagon to derflinger.

"Hmm it reminds me when Gandalfr who have a pentagon on it's left hand."

"Who's gandalfr?"

"The familiar of founder brimir, And he was my best friend, He always used me during in combat, It was been six thousand years ago."

"Hey Derflinger."

"What is it partner?"

"Since when I was seven back in my homeworld my mother told me the famous story of all times. This is a story of the legendary holy prophet called Alistar he was the very first elementalist do you want to hear the story?"

"Oh I just loved stories may I Hear it?"

"Well then...Since six thousand years ago back in my world Mages, normal peoples, elves, and dwarves lived in peace only for a few centuries that world was made by god, Until evil comes to the world and everything turns into chaos orcs and devils came from hell and invaded the lands of the free country, But there is still hope the elven priest's told the Humans a good news that there would be a Good man will be born and after a few years later Alistar drive the evil forces back to hell with the help of the elves and dwarves..."

"That was a good very story partner, I've never know that you work together with the dwarves and...Elves."

"Yeah, But there is also a mystery, derflinger, Since when I was still in my world, I went into the library Then I've found an old book that alistar got a long lost brother, His brother's name was unknown, But there's an alphabet at the begining on his name "G""

"Hmm...Guess we have to find it out partner."

"You bet."

Then he stopped and there are two ways, Saito doesn't know the way to go.

"Great...I'm lost."

"Louise would get angry if you don't get back." derf replied.

As the two were talking, Saito noticed a horse-drawn carriage running out of control. _"Oh no; that carriage is going out of control! I have to stop it!_" Saito thought as he jumped to the carriage.

Saito was on top of the carriage and found no driver. "Who would- oh forget it. _I need to stop this thing!"_ he thought to himself before grabbing the reigns.

He jerked the reigns to his right, forcing the horses to take a drastic right turn. "Okay, that didn't work." He thought before jerking the reigns to his left, forcing the horses to make a drastic left turn. "Okay, that didn't work either; I got it!" Saito pulled the reigns backwards, forcing the horses to stop in their tracks.

Saito took a sigh of relief as he jumped off from the carriage and opened the carriage door. Inside, he saw a royal-looking, violet haired girl around 16 or so. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Um… yes," the girl calmed down, though still slightly shaken from the carriage "I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain, thank you for the rescue." She presented her hand to him.

Saito got down on one leg and kissed her hand and said "It was an honor your highness."

He looked to his side and saw the magic academy in the distance "So that's where it is," he turned to the princess "Sorry but I need to go, bye!" and with that, he ran fast to the academy, leaving the princess alone.

"Princess!" a few guards on horses approached over to Henrietta "Are you alright?"

The princess nodded "Don't worry, I'm alright,"

"Good, we need to get you to the Magic Academy in a few minutes," the guards brought her over to the carriage that rode her off to the academy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Saito arrived at the front of the academy, Panting, as he went into the gates, There are many students gathering each other to the front gate, Then a small pinkette girl approached to him.<p>

"Where have you been?"

"I've been outside on the plains and make some training."

Louise sighted and grabbed Saito's arm.

"Umm you're gonna punish me or?"

"No, But The royal highness is comming today at the academy."

"You mean princess henrietta."

"How exactly do you know her?"

"Well Actually I just met her a while ago and she was in a carriage without a driver, so it would take a while before someone would get there and help her, much less get her here in a short period of time." Saito replied "Just watch."

* * *

><p>In a few seconds later.<p>

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the path inside the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures are the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

The stallions, upon closer inspection, drawing the carriage are actually unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Legends have it that the unicorns would only allow the purest girls to ride them. As such, they are the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The Princess's carriage is surrounded by the Royal Guards and Mage Knights. The Mage Knights are the dream of every male noble to be part of such and the dream of every female noble to marry one of those mages.

As the carriage passes through the path surrounded by the rows of students of the academy, they watch the carriage wishing to see the Princess. Flower petals gently fall from the air as cheers from the Tristanian students erupt among the students.

The curtain then opens revealing the beautiful flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta, to the students. The cheers among them intensify among the students especially when she gives her rose-like smile to them.

"How lovely!" Guiche commented with reverence.

"That's the Tristain princess?" Kirche asked glumly, "I'm better looking than her."

"Don't you agree?" she asked Tabitha.

"I dunno," she answered while reading her book.

The princess started walking over to Osmond and his teachers as she was escorted by the guards.

"Oh… She's pretty cute…" Saito thought.

The teachers and Osmond kneeled with one knee.

"I am sorry for the sudden and selfish request, Mr. Osmond," Henrietta apologized as her greeting with a group of guards following her.

"Don't be, your Highness," Osmond said, "We have been awaiting since your arrival along with all the students."

"I wanted to see the exhibition with my eyes," she explained.

"Oh, why would that be?"

"It's a personal reason," Henrietta smiled gently.

* * *

><p><strong>End of episode 5<strong>


	6. Information and History

**Info and History:  
><strong>

**About the story of the Elementalist**

**Profile characters in the story of "The elementalist."**

**Saito: He's a Half-blooded Alliance and shogunatian, he's a seventeen year-old Elementalist, But still a student and enrolls in the academy of "The Greenleaf Warriors Academy" and studied there, He was born in Yorker city in the Northern-Ast state of the Ametrica, His mother was a Shogunatian and also a water mage, And his father was just a normal person, But a soldier of the army, Saito was sometimes behave and very smart in fighting, But also sometimes a Stubborn.**

** (Spoiler: In the family of Saito, His Aunt, a water mage, However, She was a Halkeginean, His Cousin told told about her "You know what, My mother was a bit strange and seems outworlder and...not really from the colony." Told by his cousin Mark, The truth is, She was the ex-fiance of Louise's father.)  
><strong>

**His Elements: Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, And Light**

**Fullname: Saito H. Hiragato (Saito Henderson Hiragato)**

* * *

><p><strong>Louise: Although Louise is in her second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic, her magic skills still need a lot of work. Because of this she lacks self confidence, and her classmates look down on her, calling her "Louise the Zero." During the ceremony when all second year students summon their Familiars, instead of summoning normal familiar like the other students, Louise summons a human from another world, Saito Hiragato, She thought that he was a commoner, A Plebeian, Since during the duel between him and Guiche, He defeated Guiche so quickly with magical powers, Then she become really surprised, revealing that he possessed magic powers that stored in him.<strong>

**Her Elements: Void**

**Fullname: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière**

* * *

><p><strong>Others:<strong>

**New Country in the story of "The Elementalist": **

**Ametrica: An Advanced and a Peacefull nation for the Home of Men, Dwarves and Elves and Saito's homecountry, The legend says since 6000 years ago the Holy prophet Alistar the legendary Elementalist was the National hero of the land of whole Ametrica, protecting the entire country from the invasing saxonnian empire, However, Ametrica during the time of Alistar, It was divided into three powerfull nations, Evendia, humans with great craftsman and technology, Elvandir, a nation of elves who possessed great magic, Dorfilm, drwarfs who possessed gunpowder and great strengh, until the saxonnian arrives, Alistar united the three great nations, but there is still a mysterys a . Alistar brother, but with that, why does his brother was gone without a clue, Until in the year 1500 The Great nation was born, In the year of 1899, the ametrica calls other nations around the world of Fellenrir united as one to unlock their golden age, In the year 1902 they have a first colony on the other world named 'Titan' and made a first contact with the hivian elves, By the help of the portal maschines made by mages then they colonized 15-18 other worlds, Until in the year 1945 a colony wars between Hellion, another enemy from another world with deadly opponent.**

**Shogunate: It was a country (Part of Saito's world), A large island in far east and part of the continent of Azia and the homeland of Saito's mother.**

**Other worlds:**

**Titan: Homeworld of the Hivian elves, They are the most important beings in the world of Titan, Since the year 1902 they have their very first contact between humans and hivian elves, Now they have a great relationshipment between the Human/Elven Colonists, And support them against the corrupted empire colony of Hellion**

**Hellion: Homeworld of the Hellian's, In that world was inhabited by humans and they are been ruled by the emperor Kolotavi, The've already colonized 10-20 worlds, Until in the year 1945 they have a first contact between the Colonists of the alliance on the world of Kirevani, The colonists of the Alliance wanted to be friends, but Hellions attacked them without any reason and that's why the colony wars was fought nearly 30 years and ended up in a cease-fire, by the cause of low supplies and army morality, however, they still cannot commence peace with the Alliance by the cause of their "tradition".**

(Authors note: Shogunate is just an alternate version of Japan And Ametrica was also another alternate verion of america).

* * *

><p><strong>Military (Saito's world)<strong>

**The military of the alliance was 10x far-more advanced than the Halkeginean military, their technology was mixed with advanced steampunk, space-traveling and holo-tech. Floating Ironclad warships can travel trough other world by using portals, even the transport supplies and other things, even the ironclad warships by entering the Space-time-portals are only allowed to enter under the stratosphere, all of the soldiers were equipped with firearm such like 'Rifles', also other weaponries were avaliable such as Tank, Mortars, Artillery, Floating Air carriers, air fighters and others from what is based from our's.**

**Society (Saito's World)**

**For civilians were pretty much normal as they lived in a normal modern life, but advanced, however, his people lived in a total democratic system, for generations, Ametrica was was united under under three species, the first Humans, second the elves and the last, the dwarves, the three species combined each other and establish a powerfull country, they didn't have a king after it's estabilation, but they formed a group goverments, today, it's still used it's system, the technology, most of the peoples used gadget as Holographic cellphones, futuristic cars. But not floating. holographic TV's, PC's, and other stuff.**

**Magic (Saito's World)**

**The society of magic on saito's homeworld was rather another kind than in he halkeginea, Elementalist's used magic by using bare hand, on the other side were mages, but they used wand in combat, however, mages can learn that how to make magic without wands, for elves back in his homeworld were similar like the elves of halkeginea, but it's origin was unknown, it exist's during the time where the civilization began, But mostly the important thing to get things faster.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Meeting. (Rewrite by the cause of the major mistake here.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 9:00 <strong>

**In Louise's room.**

Saito was only inside of Louise's room, Because she went to the toilet and he was the only sitting on the chair and enjoying his tea and hearing his favourite music in his little device so called "iGadget"**  
><strong>

**Knock Knock Knock!**

Saito: Huh?

Saito heard a door knock through his little earphones.

Saito: I'll get it!

Saito then opens the door and reveals a hooded person.

Saito: Umm...who are you.

Hooded person: Oh! It's you again!.

Saito: ..Do we know each other?

Hooded person: Of course.

Then the hooded person reveals itself the princess of tristian.

Saito: Princess henrietta?...What are you doing here?

Henrietta: I came here only for Louise.

Saito: Well...Sorry she's not here...But you could stay and wait here for her.

The princess entered the room and the both have a happy discussion.

Henrietta: So Saito I'm very glad to have a discussion with you and I'm still waiting for my childhood friend Louise,

Saito: Well..You never forget Louise with your happy life, It's because of your childhood friend, And so you came here and speak with her.

Henrietta: Yes because I want to see her again...But Saito you've been summoned by Louise, But not as a familiar but as a Guardian.

Saito: That's right.

Henrietta: And She's was a Guardian too?

Saito: Indeed.

Henrietta: I see...And what was the name of your nation again and your world?

Saito: It's called Fellenrir and my homecountry is called the Ametrica, And it was the one of the peacefull and the most powerfull nation with most advanced technologies, but we've got wars against Hellion, But that was a long time ago and now we have already ceasefire.

Henrietta: And your father was a Soldier..or?

Saito: No, But an officer, before and now he was a three star commander.

Henrietta: May I guess he was a great mage knight right?

She asked Saito with a smile.

Saito: No, he wasn't just a knight and mage, Also he doesn't have magic, He's just a commander with a gun and uniform, Without it's armour and no wand...And also my mother was a water mage.

And now the princess was Confused by those word she heard.

Henrietta: W-What? How did he married a Female noble?

She asked Saito with a great confusion.

Saito: Knowledge.

Henrietta: Knowledge?

Saito: Yes knowledge...It was more advanced than magic, Sometimes we used advanced technologies to keep magic exists, My father has physical abilities in his brain and that's why he's very tactfull, And also my Mother wasn't a noble, Because nobility and aristocracy was long gone in my world.

Henrietta: Why?

"Since because six hundread years ago in my World, corruption in total monarchism and Tyrannical aristocracy has no freedom and it was total corrupted, Also, one of my ancestors rebelled against them with the help of elementalist and won, Because the they hated them because they saw what that kind of politic leads our peoples into rabbles"

Henrietta: That was...sad.

Saito: Well at least aristocracy was just only in a hundred years in my ancestors old nation, long before before the alliance was born.

Then he continued the Story.

"Then after the rebellion, My ancestors lived now in a new born nation, It was the Ametrica, And a new law called Human rights."

Henrietta: Human rights?.

Saito: Human rights was a kind of law it means that peoples are the same, It doesn't matter that you're black or white, respect each others, no slavery allowed, and no one calls mages as Nobles or Peoples who don't have magic who calls commoners, it's Because of equality.

Henrietta: Equality?

Saito: it's the same of human rights.

Henrietta: I-..I understand.

The Princess heard what Saito said about his peoples are very respectfull each other and worked together and his world was a very peacefull place to stay, But her kingdom was been ruled by Corrupted nobles who ruled over poor Plebeians.

Henrietta: Oh! I forgot to something to say.

Saito: And what is it?

Henrietta: Who are these Elementalists?

Saito: Those are Warriors who possesed Magic powers and they are independent, Unlike Mages, But they can use magic without a wand or they could use some sentient weapons just like Derflinger here.

Saito grabbed derflinger and showed to her.

Derf: Oh Why hello there you Majesty!

The princess was astonished, By looking to the Speaking sword.

Henrietta: It's please to meet you.

She greeted the sword with a smile.

"But wait...If they are not nobles..." She saked him. "Then what do they do?"

"Well, Joining the military." He replied. "Most of them joins the civil protection guards or known as the 'Police', Freelancers or Mercenaries."

"Seem they lived in a hard life do they..."

"Yeah"

Saito: _Where is Louise anyway? It's already late._

Suddenly the door opened and reveals itself...Louise.

Louise: Hey, Familiar I'm ba-(*Schock!*)

She saw the two looking at her at the left was Saito and the other side was the Princess of Tristian.

Saito: So you're back louise.

Henrietta: Louise...I'm glad very glad to see you.

Then she stands up from her chair and hugged her

Louise: y-y-y-You're highness! w-w-What are you here?

Henrietta: It is nice to meet you louise...I have a wonderfull time here to speak with Saito...But I've better leave, maybe the Cardinal might found that I was been kidnapped.

Then she leave the room with her cloak.

Henrietta: Goodbye Saito it was a wonderfull night... and also to you louise goodluck tomorrow in exhibition.

louise: Thank you your highness.

Then Louise closed the door and turned to Saito with an angry glare.

Louise: What...Did you do to her?

Saito: ...Nothing...She Just entered your room, Just me and her have only a discussion...And that's all.

Louise: That's all?

Saito: Yup, That's all.

After a few minutes Louise changed her clothes and went to bed.

Louise: Alright...Prepare for tomorrow, Because there would be an exhibition.

As Saito sighted he lied down on a pile of hay and sleep deeply

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...In another world...Named Helion.<p>

In the Palast of the emperor of helion, There goes a man with a Grey trenchcoat with a Pickelhaube and a wierd odd Gas mask walking throught the halls, Then past through the huge Golden door.

Helion trooper: Emperor Kolovati...

Emperor of Helion: Yes...what is it?

Helion Trooper: We have found another world with our gigantic Satellite telescope.

Emperor of helion: Good...Another world to colonize...

Helion trooper: But the Bad news is...

Emperor of Helion: What?

Helion Trooper: The prototype Maschine for the portal was having a failure and...

Emperor of helion: ...And?

Helion Trooper: It exploded..

Emperor of helion: Fuck...it would costs another days.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the World of Fellenrir<p>

Location: Yorker city.

As we saw this guy here walking on the pedestrian way was Mark H. Hiragato, Saito's older brother he was Five years older than saito.

As Mark sighted and looked up on the sky.

Mark: Saito...where the hell are you

* * *

><p>End of chapter 6...<p>

(Author's note: Well guys Saito's homeworld's name is fellenrir, And guest what i've created a new Character OC, Mark H. Hiragato.)

Chapter 7 comming soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Staff and the thief..**

* * *

><p>Today was the Exhibition for familiars, The Students of the academy shows already their familiars, And now it was louise turn, Then Saito arrives on the stage with a Dummy and later he got two torches that they are already been ignited, First he ate the fire and releases a huge beam of fire from it's mouth and turned the dummy into ashes, Everybody got silenced, schocked, Paled and Frozen, Then he bowed and left the Stage with Louise with a triumph grin.<p>

"H-How can you do that?" Louise asked.

"Oh That? That was a Special Fire Magic that my Great-great Grandfather has been tought by a dragon called Draigon, His Foster father"

"A Dragon!" Louise was awestucked.

"Yeah, My Grandfather thought about his great-great grandfather's story for generations." He said.

"I-I see." she said.

Suddenly he feels something strange and Evil.

"Hold on!"

Suddenly there was an earthquake as they went thought it and they saw a giant earth golem that was punching though it's shield.

"A Golem!"

"Hahahaha! How pity that you came with your Human familiar, Louise de la blanc le Valliere!" A cloaked female voice said.

"Fouquet!"

"Louise get out!" Saito pushed Louise away and the huge golem grab saito from the ground.

"Saito!" Louise shouted.

"Gaahh!" Saito got a hand free and he ignite his hand into flame, but not red anymore but blue.

"**Burūdoragon no: Hi ken! **(Blue Dragon's: Fire Fist!)" He shouted as he punched the golems hand, turned them into pieces and set himself free.

"What? That can't be!" Fouquet stuttered.

"A-Amazing!" Louise was amazed. '_Now this is my chance to capture fouquet!'_

Now she raised her wand and casts a spell.

**In… Ex…**

"It's impossible!" the owner of the voice said as she was on top of the golem.

The golem used its other free hand to grab Louise

**Dest… Flame… Fireball!**

Nothing happened 3 seconds later she caused a huge explosion on the tower.

"Louise! Can you aim better!"

"How could I!" She shouted "Why am I so such a failiure oh why by the founder why!" She whined.

"Jeez..." He glared at her.

"Thanks for the help miss Valliere and now I'm taking this staff with me later!" Fouquet retreats with her golem thought the walls and vanished.

"Crap, we lose her!"

Later it was Sunrise.

"IT's a surprise Sandy Fouquet was here!" Kirche commented at the commotion, "Hey Tabitha, did you see her face?"

"The face was hidden," Tabitha told her while busy reading her book.

"Hm, bummer."

"To manipulate such a large golem," Louise said as she surveyed the damage, "She's a triangle class mage."

"Is that so," Saito said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Louise growled at his calmness.

Then they heard footsteps run over to them and turned around to see Henrietta escorted by her guards.

"I'm glad both of you are safe," Henrietta said as she got close.

Louise kneeled and bowed as she said, "I'm very sorry for letting the thief get away."

"It isn't your responsibility, Louise Francoise," Henrietta told her with a troubled expression as she kneeled down.

"But…"

"Your Highness, please hurry," the guards reminded her.

Henrietta nodded at them and then told Louise, "I must report this to the Royal Palace. We'll meet again soon, Louise… Familiar-san!"

She left in her carriage later on towards the setting sun. The teachers were there to bid her farewell along with Saito and Louise.

"I hope Her Highness won't be made responsible for this," Louise hoped.

Saito frowned and muttered low enough for her not to hear, "She will one way or the other… It's what those in charge have to do. Take responsibility."

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

"It gets really boring, always having study hall," Kirche sighed in the noisy classroom, "But I guess they don't have time to teach while dealing with the thief's mess. It's still a big mess. I heard Henrietta might take responsibility."

"What?" Louise uttered in shock.

Kirche elaborated the lack of guards was due to Henrietta's stay and that she came despite strong objections.

"Princess…"

Saito could only stare at Louise's face with a grim frown. The door opened abruptly to reveal Colbert panting heavily from running.

"Miss Valliere. Miss Tabitha. Come to the principal's office immediately!"

Tabitha, Louis, Kirche, and Saito were summoned to Osmond's office this morning.

"Why are you here?" Louise growled at Kirche.

"Come on, it looks interesting!" Kirche said nonchalantly.

"Explain what happened," Osmond commanded them.

They did, and then Louis said, "Um… I'm not sure, but… It has to be Fouquet! There is a thief stealing nobles' treasures in Tristain called Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt!"

The elderly female teacher agreed, "There was a message on the wall. It must be."

Another teacher commented, "Laying a hand on the academy is inexcusable!"

Osmond agreed, "Yes… to destroy the treasury and steal something. This Fouquet is quite the audacious fellow."

"Most of the academy is full of mages. Fouquet knew our guard was down… I never thought she would ever succeed… Oh! By the way Mister Colbert, where's Miss Longueville?"

"Well, nobody saw her this morning…"

"Hmph? What is she doing at this time?"

Then the door opened abruptly.

"Sorry! I'm late!" Longueville cried.

"Where were you? The situation at hand is a scandal!"

"I'm really sorry! After I heard of the disturbance, I launched the investigation!"

"Oh, getting down to business, I see…" Osmond commented.

"The result?" Colbert asked.

"I have found Fouquet's hideout."

Longueville continued her report, after she finished the result was loud. There was an uproar in the office from the teachers and the girls. Saito leaned on the wall and waited.

"We must alert the royal corps to—"

"Fool! She'll get away if we do that!" Osmond cried and everybody quieted down, "Furthermore, we must handle this ourselves! How can we call ourselves Nobles if we can't handle our own little fire? Form a capture squad! Those who wish to volunteer raise your wands!"

There was a silence and no wands rose.

"Oh? No one? What's wrong? No one is willing to capture Fouquet?"

Then, a teacher blamed another to get her to go, but that same teacher put the blame on him too.

Osmond sighed, "Then, it's hopeless…"

***Swish!***

"Hey… Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Louise?

"Miss Valliere? Aren't you a student? Leave this to the faculty!"

Louise countered, "No one in the faculty raised their wand! So, I'll do it!"

"Damn it, you fool!" Saito thought exasperatedly.

Then, Kirche joined in, adding the reaction to the faculty. Soon, Tabitha too.

There were some dissent, but Osmond asked if they will go. That stopped them.

"These three has seen the enemy. Also, I've been informed that Miss Tabitha has received the title of Chevalier, though it may be a low rank, but it shows her prowess," Osmond said.

"What?" Louis uttered.

"Incredible…" Kirche muttered.

Osmond continued to comment on Kirche's flame magic of Germania. He struggled to see which words to compliment Louis, but he was able to say that Louis came from a family of mages and had some 'potential'.

"Not to mention," he continued, "Her familiar may be a Mage, but it is rumored he beat the son of General Gramont in a duel and has shown that he is able to use very powerful magic. With his abilities, Fouquet will not stand a chance."

"That's right!" Colbert cried out, "He IS the legendary Ganda—"

Osmond covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, "You fool! I told you to be quiet about that!"

"Mmmpp!"

"Nothing!"

"Right…" Colbert nervously smiled while wiping the sweat off his head.

* * *

><p>The group found themselves in a simple carriage with no roof along with Longueville driving. Even this time, Saito left Derflinger back at the castle for the same reasons.<p>

"Hey," Saito asked Louise.

"What?"

"If Fouquet can use magic, she's a noble… Right? So, why is she stealing?"

Fouquet provided the answer, "Not all mages are nobles. There are some nobles who became commoners for their own reasons. Some become criminals or mercenaries. I, too, lost my title as a noble."

"Eh?"

"But, you're a secretary to Old Osmond," Kirche said in a confused tone.

Longueville explained, "He doesn't care about rank. Only skill."

"Then how did you lose your title?" Kirche asked while leaning over behind Longueville, "Please I want to know!"

"Stop being rude, Zelpusto!" Louise growled.

"Hmph," Kirche huffed, "I was bored. Really why did I have to do this thief extermination?"

"That's why you shouldn't have come," Louise flatly told her.

"Ah!"

?

Kirche stood up and then sat next to Saito.

"It's because I'm worried about my darling," Kirche said, "Right, darling?"

Saito frowned and then told her, "Please move away, you're invading my personal space!"

"Awww, don't be like that, darling!" she crooned.

"Get away from my familiar!" Louise hissed at her.

"According to the info, that's the house."

Saito looked inside to see if there's anything wrong through a broken window with sharp shards of glass.

It looked old and abandoned to him. Nothing seemed wrong in its dim space and aged space.

"Looks like it was abandoned, "Saito muttered.

He motioned the mages over. Tabitha checked with several spells to see there were any traps. There were none. She went ahead and walked in along with Saito. They both were glad to have professionals in this mission.

"Tabitha!" Kirche said as she followed them.

Louise was standing alone with Longueville.

"I'll stay here on watch," Louise said.

Saito nodded in affirmation at the door.

"I'll go scout," Longueville volunteered and then walked off deeper in the green lush forest.

"Let's check the area for clues," Kirche said as she stepped inside the dusty and dry space.

Saito was already looking around for them.

"Here," murmured Tabitha as she kneeled down at some corner

"Huh?"

She stood up and then showed the same box Fouquet had in her hands.

"Whaaaaat?"

"This was too easy…" Saito dropped a sweat, "But… This is way too easy…"

"The Staff of Destruction?" Kirche cried.

"Now that was fast…" Kirche commented while shrugging.

"Is it inside?"

"Heavy."

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, it's a trap," Saito announced.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

The shaking on the ground and Louise's cry proved his announcement. The whole shack was shaking.

Rumble. Rumble Rumble.

"The whole shack is shaking!"

The ceiling started to fall down.

"Everyone, duck and cover!" Saito cried.

"Kyaaaah!"

A hand appeared through the ceiling.

"Ice… Arrow!" Tabitha enchanted.

A column of ice shot and forced the hand away.

"Everybody! Leave the shack!" Saito cried.

They ran out and saw the golem outside.

"Let me in on this!" Kirche cried, "Fireball!"

A volley of flaming balls of fire crashed exploded on the golem.

"All right! Critical hit!"

But, the golem was still in one piece.

"Are you kidding me? It's still up?" Kirche cried.

"Well, you guys have anything else in your arsenal?" Saito asked.

"Nope. Tabitha."

She nodded. The two ran off.

"When things like this happen, you… retreat! Darling! Run and hurry away now!"

Saito grimaced in disappointment.

"Heh, This would be much fun." He said.

Then he noticed Louise holding her ground.

"Dammit!" he thought again vehemently.

"What are you doing?" he cried at her.

She ignored him and then waved her wand to use a spell behind the golem. But it was only a small flash on the golem's back. It stopped and then turned around to face her.

"Run you fool!" Saito screamed.

"No! I won't!"

"You idiot! You don't even have a chance!" he screamed back, "Besides! You can't use magic properly!"

That seemed to piss Louise off as she ignored his warning.

"I'm a noble!" she cried as the golem started walking over to her, "Those who can use magic aren't true nobles! It's those who don't run away who earn the title! I won't be Zero Louise forever!"

"Deel Ni Dool. Thunder!"

A small explosion on the golem occurred and did nothing to deter it. The golem raised its arm for the killing blow.

Louise could only stand there in fear as she waited for the blow.

"THE HEEEEELLLLL!" Saito cried as he ran over to her.

He he jumped and raised his fists.

**"Burūdoragon no: Hi ken!" **He shouted as he lauched and attack.

**BOOM**

"Gwoooagh!" cried the golem in pain as it moved back.

Saito took the chance to run over to Louise and grab her wrist.

"Let's go," he growled and pulled her over to safety.

"Don't get in my way!" she cried as they were far enough.

Then she noticed the golem's hand was regenerating.

"It's regenerating! We have to do something!" Louis cried, but she noticed something weird at Saito, "S-Saito? What's wrong?"

"ARE YOU A FANATICAL IDIOT?" Saito roared at her, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY, YOU BITCH? WHO GIVES A DAMN IF YOU'RE A NOBLE? IT'S ALL OVER IF YOU DIE, YOU IDIOT!"

Louise was shocked by his anger and then murmured, "Because… Because everyone makes fun of me all the time… It's so humiliating…"

She then had wet tears streaming down her cute face, "If I run away, I'll be made fun of again."

Louise started to sob and cry.

"Uwaaaahhh!"

"Damnit," Saito swore.

He realized this girl was only exposed to a peaceful life as a normal girl. The two were exactly from different worlds and also different perspectives.

Saito quickly looked behind him to see the golem was going to attack again. He quickly hugged her to carry her and ran to dodge the blow.

Boom!

Saito saw Kirche and Tabitha were riding on the blue dragon with green eyes. As they landed, Saito quickly handed the crying girl over to Kirche.

"Snap out of it!" Kirche told her crossly.

"You too," Tabitha said to Saito to get on.

The golem growled as it came very close to where they stood.

"No. Get going!"

"Saito?"

The dragon flew and Saito ran to avoid the blow.

*Boom!*

The girls were in the air as they rode the blue dragon. Saito was well out of the way.

"I forget to bring Derflinger here. But this'll be good practice for my Special Flame Magic…"

"Fucking hell…" Saito growled at the golem, "Making me want to do this for you… Fucking piece of shit! I'm Zero Louise's familiar for fuck's sake!"

He charged at the golem with both arms ready.

Louise looked back at Saito as she was on the dragon and heard his statement.

Saito stopped after several yards and appeared a glowing blue rune underneath him.

Shwosh.

And now his legs and his fists was covered in flames.

"What is he? and what kind of magic does he use?" Louise whispered in awe.

Saito ran in an incredible speed and jumped high straight to the golems chest and raised his flaming fist.

**Burūdoragon no: Tetsu no ken o furēmingu!** (Blue Dragon's: Flaming Iron Fist!) he shouted.

And slammed his Fist and slammed the golem backwards.

"Darling was amazing!" Kirche cheered.

"Strong" Tabitha applied.

Louise said nothing but she kept watching in amazement.

* * *

><p>Back on the battleground.<p>

"So how you'll like it, you huge mount of shit!" He Shouted at the fallen golem.

But it stands up again and form its damaged chest into a new one.

"...shit..."

And throw a rock punch at him but he dodge.

Then, he noticed Louis coming down from the sky.

"Louise?"

"Saito! Get down! I'm going to use the Staff of Destruction!"

In her arms, Saito recognized it as one of the Infantry weapons.

"What the crap?" he thought.

Louis landed on the ground and tried to use it.

"Fire already! What's wrong? Nothing's happening! Is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

The golem turned around to face her.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Saito thought while running towards Louise.

The golem slowly turned around to Louise who kept swinging the weapon uselessly.

"Ei! Ei!" she cried while using the weapon.

"Give it to me!"

He pulled the weapon away from her. The runes on his hand glowed as he grabbed it.

"This isn't a mage's staff! This is how you use it!"

Saito put it on his shoulder and then aimed it at the golem after preparing it in firing mode.

Louise was watching him in wonder as he prepared it.

"Get down!" Saito cried.

Louise dropped down to the ground and then Saito fired the weapon.

Boom! The missile went off and exploded at the Golem's face, taking out its face.

Louise stood up and looked at the damage in amazement. Saito tackled her down to the ground to shield her from the flying debris. The golem shattered into pieces seconds later for its lack of a face.

"Amazing…" she commented in awe at the weapon.

"But why is this here?" Saito wondered as he looked over to the discarded rocket launcher.

Louise looked at him with a sort of respect while Saito was busy trying to think of how the weapon got here. Kirche came out of nowhere and hugged him.

"You're a very powerfull person and yet you can use the Staff of Destruction!" she cried her praise, "You truly are my darling!"

"Get off!" Saito growled.

Louise could only narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Where's Fouquet?" Tabitha asked.

"If the golem was around, then she should still be around!" Kirche said while relaxing her hold on Saito.

They looked around for Fouquet, but to no avail. A hand grasped the rocket launcher to Saito's notice. It was Longueville.

"Good work!" said the greenhead with a smile.

"Miss Longueville… Where were you?"

"The Staff of Destruction sure fits its name," she commented while taking off her glasses and undoing her hair to let it flow down, "My golem went to pieces."

"My golem!" Kirche was first to say.

"I see…" Saito said, "You were Fouquet all along…"

"Don't move!" she cried before Saito could move and aiming the rocket launcher at them, "It was fine stealing it, but I didn't have any idea how to use it. So I thought if I brought people from the Academy, someone might be able to use it!"

"Just for that?"

"It was unexpected that students came instead of teachers…" Fouquet continued, "but I thought the familiar boy could do it. You sure are the Gandalfr."

"Gandalfr?" Louise asked and then looked over to Saito who was fixed on Fouquet.

"To show my appreciation… Good bye."

"By the first thing...That thing has no ammo..." Saito added.

"hrmpf...fool...hehehe."

Then she pulled the trigger… Nothing happened.

"What! Why?"

***Woosh! Thump!***

She felt her stomach being pounded by a punch in a gut.

"Guh!" she uttered before falling into unconsciousness.

She slumped under his fist and let the rocket launcher drop to the ground. There was a silence.

"I told you already you fool...It ran out of ammo," Saito explained while holding onto Fouquet and breaking the silence, "It's a rocket launcher… A weapon from my world."

He laid Fouquet down to the ground and turned around to see the girls' amazed expressions.

"Well… I guess we're done here," he said.

With that, they bound and gagged Fouquet back to the Academy.

* * *

><p>The girls bowed toward Osmond as they were back in the office.<p>

"Fouquet has been handed over to the authorities and the Staff of Destruction is now back in the treasure vault," Osmond told them, "You girls will be the main event at tonight's ball."

"Naturally," Kirche said proudly.

"The royal palace is giving high recognition to this case," Osmond continued, "The three of you will be rewarded by the royal family."

"Reward from the royal family? Amazing!" the Germanian cried.

"Three?" Louise asked, "What about Saito?"

Osmond had a sad expression on his face now, "Unfortunately he's not a noble…"

"I see…"

"I don't care," Saito shrugged, "I want some information and I think you can reward me with that at most."

Osmond nodded and bid the girls farewell. Kirche was busy wondering how she should dress up for the party. Louise looked back at the office door before leaving.

"Saito…"

Saito took a deep breath and then started his story, "I don't belong to this world. Without knowing anything, I was summoned by Louise."

"Eh?" Colbert was surprised, not Osmond though.

"The Staff Of Destruction is a weapon from my world," Saito continued, "How did it get here?"

Osmond nodded as if enlightened, "I see… So that's how it is… The Staff Of Destruction was a memento of someone I knew."

"What do you mean?"

Osmond explained how it got here.

"Thirty years ago, a monster attacked me while I was travelling down the road. It hit my staff away when I tried to use magic. At that time, I knew I was in a… pinch. Soon, the monster was killed by an explosion…" Osmond related his story to Saito.

He continued to tell his story by saying that he turned his head around to see a man in weird clothes holding one of the Staff of Destruction's that he used to kill the monster. Unfortunately, he had dire wounds and died. It turned out the man had two Staff of Destruction's with him. The academy buried him with the one he used and he presented the unused one to the royalty.

"I never knew the Staff of Destruction had such a history…" Colbert said while wiping a nervous sweat with a handkerchief.

Saito frowned at the lack of information.

"Do you have pen and paper?"

"Yes."

It was procured to him and he drew what would look like a normal infantryman's or a Marine uniform from his world.

"Did he wear something like this?" Saito asked.

Osmond took the time to scrutinize the drawing.

"Yes… I remember that he wore something like that," Osmond said, "Who is he?"

Saito explained, "Back in my world, there was a war a long time ago, And my grandfather and my father were soldiers before, But all the Staff of Destruction's are issually for normal Soldiers or Marine's

"What! Are you serious?" Colbert exclaimed.

Saito nodded in affirmation, and then he sighed.

"Damn, no clues either, huh?" Saito muttered.

**-Ball of Frigg-**

"You should've taken me along, partner!" Derflinger whined.

"Sorry," Saito muttered, "I will once I get used to using you."

"Hmph…" Derflinger huffed, "Come on, partner. This is a party, you should be livelier!"

Saito shrugged and explained, "I'm not interested in parties."

He looked at the twin moons again and wondered how he should get back home.

Then, he heard trumpets sing and the herald call out, "Entering Duke Valliere's daughter, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!"

Louis walked up the stairs into the ball and appeared in a cute dress. Saito still had the same glum look. After she walked up from the stairs, Saito faced back towards the starry night. Soon, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder and turned to see Louise close up in her dress.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you standing around here?"

"I don't like parties…"

The music started again, the people in the party danced with their partners.

"You should get going. Enjoy yourself."

Then, he stared back at the sky. But, he felt a tap on his shoulder again.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

Saito stared at her and wondered if she was drunk.

"Why?" he asked.

"You didn't really get anything… for beating Fouquet," Louise explained nervously, "So; I thought… you know…"

Saito sighed and said, "Fine."

He took her hand and danced in the middle of the ball. As they were dancing, Saito told her nervously, "I never really danced before like this…"

"Just follow me."

He nodded and danced. For a couple of minutes they kept dancing. Louis was first to talk.

"I'll believe you."

"In what?"

"You came from another world."

"I told you already don't you remember?," Saito frowned and said exasperatedly, "It took you one event to change your mind."

"I wasn't really sure… but that Staff of Destruction… It's a weapon from your world, right?"

Saito nodded.

"Well, after I saw that, I had to believe you."

"Is that so…?" Saito muttered.

They danced again in silence with the music. Louis asked again.

"Hey, do you want to go back home?"

Saito knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know… There isn't very much over there now I think about it…"

"I see…" Louise said somewhat satisfied.

There was silence between them again.

"Um… Thank you…"

"For what?" Saito asked.

"Y-You saved me from the golem when I was going to be crushed…" Louis explained while her face was red.

"Hmph… Whatever…"

They were silent and then Saito broke it.

"Also, I'm your damn familiar, no?"

Louis was confused as she took the time to insert that info in her brain and then grinned. Saito returned the grin.

"Well I be damned," Derflinger said in the balcony, "I've never seen a familiar who plays the dance partner for the master. This is really a surprise!"

The music continues while Saito and Louis kept dancing to the music in the deep starry night.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7<p>

Damn sorry guys that I take that long, And I was been reading mangas, Playing games and Watching anime for the whole time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Louise and Saito received a letter and they are summoned to Henrietta's palace for a little appointment with her.<p>

As they arrived at the luxurious throne room, Louise bowed her head and had her hand crossed against her chest in respect, while Saito glumly just looked on. He waited for the two girls to socialize. Henrietta stood up from her throne and walk towards them.

"Congratulations, Louise de la valliere," Henrietta greeted.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Louise said while bowing, "Being granted the title of Chevalier is a great honor for such as me.

"You deserve the title for what you've done. It's amazing that you were able to capture the thief who was harassing our citizens. And thank you, Saito."

Saito nodded back with an empty look in reply. Louise opened one eye as she saw this.

She hissed, "Saito!"

He ignored her. Henrietta smiled, and then said, "Please vow to take care of my precious friend."

"You musn't, Princess!" Louise cried in shock, "You musn't let your hand touch such a familiar as this one!"

Saito frowned and thought, "How long is she going to keep up this familiar bullshit?"

"Protecting you is the same thing as vowing to me," Henrietta explained, "When one vows to do something, there has to be a reward."

Louise hesitated, but she relented. Saito stood there confused while Henrietta had her hand up.

"Should I supposed to kiss her hand?" Saito whispered to Louise.

"What do you think?" she hissed.

"Hmphf..."

Saito got on one knee and took his hand to hold Henrietta's. Then, he kissed it. Henrietta blushed. Saito got back to standing up normally and bowed. He didn't want to do this, but he realized a few days ago since he meet her for a first time.

"Well… with that out of the way, I actually have a favor to ask you both…" Henrietta said.

"Please! Anything! If you tell me to kill myself, I will jump out of the window with my familiar this instant!" Louise cried.

Saito thought while dropping a nervous sweat, "Holy Cow… That princess got herself a true worshipper…"

"I would like the two of you to live in a town for a short time…" Henrietta began.

"Huh?"

Then she took out a scroll from a nightstand and handed it to Louise.

"This is an identity scroll printed by us."

Louise looked at it for a while, and then asked, "You want us to spy on the town?"

Henrietta explained the mission, "I've heard that some aristocrats are oppressing the plebeians. I want to make sure if it's true. So, I would like the two of you to investigate this matter secretly. It's a very hard task but…"

Saito frowned as he thought, "Hm…Great... More shit to handle."

"I'm at your service, your Highness! I shall fulfill your request even if it costs me my life!" she exclaimed.

Louise twirled around as she said this and dragged Saito close to her. Then, she bowed while she's trying tried to hit on Saito's back to bow to her, but he caught her hand and didn't need to bow he told her that he wasn't part of this country...Later they left the royal palace.

**Town**

"Thank you!" called the sales clerk as Louis and Saito left the store.

Louis was in newer clothes in a simple dress with a beret on her head.

"Hmm...It's bland..." she glumly commented the clothing.

Saito reminded her, "Well, you're the one who said that we should dress up like the commoners."

She looked at him then said, "But… a little flashier would still do?"

Saito shook his head.

"At a secret investigation like this, you need to stay inconspicuous. So, you're good enough in those clothes," Saito explained drawing from his experience.

"Hmm…" hummed Louise in understanding.

The two walked on the rock-covered road in the bustling city.

"So, what's next?" Saito asked her.

"A horse."

It later turns out that it's too expensive, so they left with Louise fuming.

"I can't believe a horse costs 400 new gold! Getting one will make us broke!" she grumbled.

It also turns out they can't even sleep in a five star hotel for nobles since it costs 200 new gold…

"Let's head to a cheap hotel."

"No! I can't sleep in such a cheap room!"

Saito shrugged and asked, "Well, what are you going to do? Sleep outside? I bet you've never taken care of yourself, huh?"

Louise frowned and said, "Fine! I'll manage by myself!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said

Louise quickened the pace to get away from him. Saito tried to follow, but Louis told him, "Don't follow me! I'll be back!"

"Hey! Louise!"

But, she disappeared among the crowd.

"Tch," Saito thought distastefully, "I guess I got no choice…"

Later...He sat down angrily on the edge of a fountain and waited…

"**YOU'VE LOST ALL THE WHOLE MONEY AT THE DAMN FUCKING CASINO?"** Saito screamed at her when she came back.

"What do you want me to do? They told me that I could make more there!" she argued back.

"Holy Cow… You've gotta be shittin' me… There's a Serious limit going on here and how clueless you can be …" Saito groaned.

"Be quiet! I'm already thinking about what I should do next!" she snapped.

Saito sit down, makes a palm on his and said, "Well, we've gotta go ask more from the Princess in any case…"

"This task was given to us personally by her Majesty! I'm sure she went through a lot to give us this much," Louise explained angrily.

Saito frowned and said, "And you said that we needed a horse and didn't want to spend a few nights in a cheap hotel."

"But, I need them…"

Saito palmed his face again in exasperation while groaning.

"Well in either case, we need to find a place to sleep at…"

"Tres bien!"

"What?"

Louise and Saito turned to see some sort of gay muscular man with big lips wearing shorts and a shirt that doesn't cover his stomach.

"What a cute face! You seem like you're in a lot of trouble. Bon jour! Bon-! As you see, I'm not a suspicious person at all!" the gay man said.

Saito and Louis dropped a sweat. They both turned to leave.

"Ah! Wait! Don't you want to sleep in an inn?"

This got Saito's attention. He turned around to listen and look at him.

"My name is Scarron! I run an inn just down the road. Would you like me to lend you guys a room?" offered Scarron.

Saito dropped a sweat and didn't want to go for homosexuals though he did tolerate their existence… But, what choice did they have? Since Louise pretty much dumped the money in the casino like taking a dump like in a garbage.

"Uh… sure…"

"Saito!"

"Shut up, Louise," Saito hissed back, "Whose fault do you think it is that we're in this serious situation?"

"B-U-T! Under one condition…"

**At The Charming Fairy Inn**

As Louise was introduced to the staff of the Charming Fairy Inn, Saito deduced she was mad as he glanced her expression while taking out the trash.

"Serves her right…" Saito thought.

"Hey newbie! Help me wash the dishes!" the girl at the washing sink called Saito, "We're opening!"

"Ah, ok! Sorry!"

Saito ran over to the sink and helped the girl clean the dishes. He noticed the girl looking at him with a suspicious look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, my name is Jessica. And you are?" Jessica said and asked.

"Saito," he introduced himself.

"Saito? What a strange name," she commented.

"Hmm…" hummed Saito in affirmation while cleaning the dishes and keeping his eyes on them.

"Well, in any case, nice to meet you, Saito. If you've got any questions about work, ask me." Jessica told him while dropping a sweat at his lack of response.

"Sure…"

Work started and it turns out Louise wasn't exactly work material… as her noble heritage was manifested through her behavior. The two were in their appointed rooms after work was over…

"Y-You have to be kidding me! W-Why does a Duke's daughter… h-have to…" Louise cried as they were inside.

Saito was inspecting Derflinger; frowned and told her, "Well, it's your fault for wasting all that money in the casino… Besides, we're getting food, a place to sleep, and even getting paid."

"Sleep where? You mean this haunted house-like attic?" she cried.

"Whatever. You want to sleep outside?...Be my guest."

Saito took a couple of blankets and sat down with his back to the floor. The blanket covered his entire body except for his head. The swords were kept close to him.

"A lot of shit happened today… I want to sleep," he murmured drowsily.

"How can you adapt so easily?" she asked crossly.

"I'm used to it. I used to move around a lot," he tiredly explained while remembering his missions back in his world.

Louise gave up as she saw Saito close his eyes to sleep. She moved the blanket over her small body for warmth and tried to sleep. But, she couldn't. Louise turned her head over to her familiar and thought, "Seriously. He doesn't even feel anything when his master is wearing **that**? Why won't he—"

There was a screech. Louise sat up on her bed and saw three bats hanging upside down on the ceiling. The bats flew and harassed her a little by fluttering their wings at her. Louise sprang out of the bed in fear. The bats flew back to the ceiling. She was scared to sleep on the bed. Then, she blushed, took a blanket from the bed and sat next to him to cuddle for warmth to sleep near his side.

"Why do I have to suffer…?" Louise thought with watery eyes.

The next day, Louise and Saito were already working in their respective areas. Saito usually kept to himself as he continued to wash the dishes despite the Jessica's attempts to start up conversations. Unfortunately for Louise it seemed that she was told to watch and observe the ways how her other co-workers work as her pride as a noble got in the way to give customer service.

"Huh? You're Scarron's daughter?" Saito somewhat exclaimed in a loud voice indicating Jessica succeeded.

He stopped washing the dish he was holding and was still holding onto it despite the slippery water.

"That's right," Jessica clarified, "I'm also in charge of this shop."

She had to leave and go do some other work.

"Damn…" he thought to himself, "How did he produced her?"

Jessica returned and started to talk more about her father with Saito. Louise glanced at their interaction and became enraged as she saw the well-endowed bust Jessica had.

"Breast! He actually cares about breasts?" she raged...(Actually he's not looking only at her breasts, He's looking at the dishes that they were needed to be cleaned.)

The enraged girl took hold of a liquor bottle and threw it at his head. Saito caught the flying bottle and put it to the side. Jessica cried out in surprise while Louise gaped at him. But, the prideful girl snarled at him while Saito continued to wash more dishes.

The next few days was the last day for information gathering for Henrietta's sake.

"Today's the last day… At this rate, not only will I not be first…" Louise muttered and then sighed hopelessly.

A fat and an Ugly noble with a tuft of hair entered the inn along with several men in decorated uniforms who acted as his escorts.

"Hello. Hello. Sir Turenne. Welcome to the Inn!" Scarron greeted the man nervously.

The noble commented impudently, "Looks like you're making good money, here."

"No, no, you just came at a busy day!" Scarron replied, "Usually it's very quiet and lacking exuberance."

Turenne interrupted, "I'm here as a customer today! I don't need to hear your excuses!"

The inn was silent as death as the waitresses and customers stared at Turenne.

"Unfortunately, the seats are all filled now…" Scarron told him nervously with a nervous sweat coming down his forehead.

"It doesn't look like it to me," Turenne said as he snapped his fingers.

His escorts took out their wands that prompted the customers to clear out all at once. Turenne smirked and then sat at a table.

"I guess the lack of exuberance is true," he sneered.

Then he noticed none of the waitresses were not coming to him.

"Hey! No one's going to attend to the Queen's revenue agent?" Turenne angrily asked.

Saito asked Jessica, "Who's the ugly fatass?"

"He's Turenne," Jessica explained as she peeked from the kitchen, "one of the revenue agents in charge of this area. We get heavily taxed if we disobey them, so anyone working has to listen to them. He touches all he wants and doesn't leave a tip… No one would attend to him."

"Huh? Louise?" Saito noticed the pinkette walking towards Turenne with a tray.

She pretended to be happy and tried her best to give better customer service than before.

"You're very handsome, sir!" she lied with a fake smile.

Turenne looked at her lack of bust and then rudely said, "This place is letting guys work here?"

"G-guys?" Louise was surprised at his rudeness as she still tried to be courteous to him.

"Oh, she actually has a flat chest. Here, let me see how big it actually is!"

"CUT THE CRAP!" Louise roared while kicking Turenne in the face.

Scarron and the waitresses cried in horror at the action, "Kyaaaaaa! Gyaaaaaah!"

"Oh shit!" Jessica cursed and then looked back to see Saito.

But he disappeared.

"You bitch!"

"You insolent bitch!"

"How dare a commoner do that!"

"Please forgive her. She's still new here," Scarron tried to save Louise.

"Shut up!" Turenne cried as he flipped over a table in anger, "How dare you!"

Saito appeared in a flash between the revenue agent and Louise.

"Saito!"

"Hey that's enough, Fatass." Saito warned.

"To kick a noble's face…" Turenne raged.

"Who gives a serious shit here?"

"W-What? Arrest these people! I'll hang them!"

The escorts brought out wands and swords to get Saito, but he was already at work.

He roundhouse-kicked a mage closest to him.

"Gwooagh!"

"You bastard!" cried a swordsman escort as he swung his sword at Saito.

Saito caught it with his gloved hand and then threw him at the mages.

"Gwaaagh!"

Thump!

The mages and swordsman were out of commission before a spell chant could be uttered.

"Bastard!" cried two swordsmen this time.

They swung their swords at him on the left and right separately.

"Saito!" Louise cried.

In return, the Elementalist dodged the and gave a hard punch from the right and the swordsman fly though the window, and the second attack came from behind and dodged back, engulfed his flame on his right feet and gave him a hard fire kick.

**"Doragonfaiyākikku"! **(Dragon's Fire Kick)

Bam!

"Gowaaaah!"

**Crash!**

And sent him out flying off through the roof from the inn, And Turenne's swordsmen were already knocked out.

"W-What y-you can use magic!" cried Turenne.

**Boom!**

"Gowaaaaaaghhh!" cried the revenue agent and Saito as they were thrown away from an explosion.

Saito ducked and covered his head out of reflex as he landed. He looked up to see Louise on top of a table with a wand drawn in her hand.

"Isn't a washboard too much?" she growled, "Of all the people, I was attending to you, so why do I deserve those words?"

"W-what you're a noble too!" Turenne was shocked.

"My name is worth more than you deserve to hear! Disappear from this place before you regret it!"

Turenne scowled angrily, "Hmph! You must be a ruined noble! Who do you think—"

Louise took out the identification scroll Henrietta gave her.

"Aargh!" Turenne cried in shock as he saw the Royal Seal.

"Who's a ruined noble, now?" she taunted.

The revenue agent bowed before and pleaded, "H-have this and please forget this matter!"

He took out a large bag filled with gold coffers.

"We beg you!"

Louise ordered him, "Listen! Forget everything you saw and heard here."

"Understood! In the name of the Queen, I will never mention anything about it!" Turenne swore in fear.

Then he ran off with his escorts screaming bloody hell in fear. As they left one of the waitresses told Louise with respect, "You're amazing, Louise-chan!"

"You got rid of that pervert!" cried another.

The waitresses started flocking towards her and Louise blushed at the attention. Saito came up to her and glumly reminded her, "Fool, You shouldn't be using magic…"

"But…"

"This shop doesn't care about the employees' background," Scarron said, "So; I didn't see or hear anything! Right, everyone?"

"Yes, of course not!" chimed the waitresses.

"I guess you're number one," Jessica said while holding onto the gold bag Turenne left behind, "We don't need to count."

"But this is something they just left behind!" Louise retorted.

"They left it behind, so it's a tip! So, the winner of the Tip Race is Louise!"

The waitresses cheered and clapped as Louise blushed.

"Well… We'll have to leave…" Saito muttered as he was lying on the bed, "Even though if they say it's ok…"

Then he noticed rummaging at the closet as he lifted his head to see.

"Hey, do you need help with that?"

"No! Don't look!" Louise cried.

Saito shrugged and then saw Louise step out to see her in a black sexy bustier.

"H-hey… Isn't that… The Charming Fairy Dress?"

"I only borrowed it only because they let me! I-I mean… it's… a waste…" she stammered.

Saito grinned like a cat and then said, "It looks good on you."

"Really!"

Saito nodded and then flopped his head back down onto the bed to head back to sleep.

"Once you've finished the laundry, clean the room!" Louise ordered Saito once they were back in the Academy.

It was pretty much summer break in the school.

"Alright, alright…" Saito told her nonchalantly as he carried the basket full of dirty clothes.

Saito left the dorms and was well on his way to wash the clothes.

"What are you saying? You got it all wrong!" Guiche's voice exclaimed.

Saito turned his head to see Montmorency and Guiche arguing.

"I've heard that excuse too many times! Listen Guiche. I could care less about you! I'm only dating you because you begged me to!"

Saito ignored their lover's squabble as he quickly moved down the field towards the washing station.

"That guy seriously needs to get his act really straight," Saito thought to himself.

He finally arrived at the washing station and quickly cleaned the clothes Louise ordered him to clean. After reporting back, he finally had some little free time.

Saito stretched his neck by moving it in a 360 degree circle. He brought Derflinger instead to fulfill his promise.

"Well partner," Derflinger said, "I guess you're the type of guy who keeps promises!"

Saito shrugged, "Well I have some free time, so why not?"

He looked around for a good place to train and decided the green field ahead of him was good enough. Taking his place at the middle of the field, he unsheathed Derflinger

He took hold of Derflinger and tried to think of how much he would weigh to him right now.

"Hmm…" Saito thought, "He's around the weight of a Gallian broadsword…"

He swung around Derflinger a little to survey the weight and other qualities a bit more.

Derflinger's make was very good despite the rust. Saito decided he would clean that after practice. He took Derflinger and held a basic chudan no kamae at an invisible opponent.

Derflinger could feel the intensity Saito was giving off and started to see what kind of opponent Saito summoned from his imagination.

Swish!

Saito swung at the torso which was easily dodged. He threw in an onslaught of slashes, stabs, and kicks at his imaginary opponent.

Woosh! Swish! Woosh! Woosh! Swish! Woosh!

It was no use each attack Saito threw was blocked or dodged. The opponent jumped back which Saito jumped as well, but it fell short from a distance. However, Saito kicked his heels together to reach the necessary distance. Now his opponent was surprised and Saito had the advantage.

Swish! Woosh! Woosh!

His opponent wasn't dodging anymore, only blocking. And now the final attack he uses his powerfull magical energy and connected it to derflinger and now the Blade is engulfed in Blue fire and closed his eyes.

**Tokubetsuna ken no majikku no tekunikku: **(Special Sword Magic Technique)

As his eyes opened a flash came out and sent the invisible opponent a final strike.

****"Hi no surasshu!"** **(Fire Slash!)

**BOOM!**

It connected! Now Saito envisioned his opponent is already burning. The mortally injured man then fell down to the grass and disappeared from Saito's mind.

"Huff… Huff…"

Saito was panting and sweat dribbled down his bare chest, back, and neck.

"That was great, partner!" Derflinger praised him, "Who's your opponent? What's your sword style? And what Magic do you have?"

Saito panted heavily to catch his breath. As he did, his mouth moved to answer Derflinger's question.

"Well…. He was someone I once fought back during a rescue mission from my world…" Saito explained to him, "My sword style is called Tenshin Muto Ryu. It's one of the oldest existent styles back in my country… And My Magic was is know as Special Fire Magic...It is the one of the strongest magic I've ever learned and I have a special technique that I can even eat fire when I was weakened..." Derflinger was Silent "You eat fire?"

"Well of course...You know, it's my first time using a sword of your type, Derf."

Derflinger was quite surprised, "But it looked like you barely had any trouble though!"

Saito tried to answer Derflinger, "Well… I did use something similar though…"

He remembered the Gallian broadsword he was forced to use during his Training field back in the Greenleaf Academy.

"Really? I guess that explains why you're kinda used to me then," Derf said, "Am I better than the others?"

Saito shrugged, "Well… You're a little heavier and too wide to hide… But… You have better length and grip though…"

Derflinger was pleased, "Well, that's good enough for me then!"

"Saito-san?" asked a familiar voice.

Saito turned around to see Siesta with wide eyes in surprise after looking his amazing sword skills and his powerfull magic.

"Yes?"

He was waiting for her to explain why she was here for or something. But, she was fixed on his fighting style and his magic.

"Siesta?"

Siesta snapped out of it.

"Ah! Sorry! What are you doing out here? "Siesta asked quickly from surprise.

"Training. I thought I could get used to this one."

He held up Derflinger for her to see.

"Ah! Isn't that the sword Miss Valliere bought for you?"

Saito grimaced, "Yeah, but I didn't really need another one though back then… Then again I guess it was a good thing since I might need something heavier."

"Damn straight it was a good thing, partner!" Derflinger cried proudly.

"waaah! It talked!" Siesta cried in shock.

Saito explained to her that it was ok and that Derflinger was a Sentient Sword from magic. Derflinger did get a kick from surprising Siesta like that though…

Louise needed Saito for another chore. She headed outside of the dorms to find him.

"Where could he be?" she fumed as she didn't like the idea of coming to find him.

When she found him talking with Siesta, her breaking point broke as usual.

"That dog!" she snarled to herself as she headed back to the dorms, "He's my familiar! How can he be this lustful? Wait a minute! Why am I slinking away! Argh! This is so annoying!"

Louise found Guiche and Montmorency toasting to each other with wine. She went up to them as she was still fuming.

"Louise?" Montmorency greeted and asked at the same time, "What have you been doing?"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped and took the wine from Guiche, "I'm drinking this!"

"Oh no!" Montmorency thought.

She tried to stop her, but it was too late. Louise gulped down the wine with a gusto and slammed it back on the table with a, "Thanks."

She headed back to the dorms.

"I'm back!" Saito glumly announced as he entered Louise's dorm a little later.

Louise frowned, "You sure took your time!"

Saito shrugged, "It's been a while since I practiced by myself. It's a bit refreshing."

"It sure was refreshing… wasn't it?" Louise sarcastically asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You think you can fool your master's eyes…" Louise told him and then her face turned red.

"What are you ta—"Saito asked her and then noticed her red face, "Hey, are you ok? You're face is all red. Were you drinking alcohol?"

"I don't care about the face…" Louise murmured through droopy eyes.

She started to feel strange.

"Hey, Louise, are you alright?"

"Saito… Saito…" she murmured while trying to grab for him with her little hands.

"What is it?"

"Saito!" she cried as she hung on to his chest.

"Huh?"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! Saito, you idiot!" she cried while hitting his chest lightly with her little fists.

"Why did you leave me alone to spend time with her? You big idiot!" she cried as she hugged his neck.

"What the Heck is wrong with this girl!"

"I love you so much!"

Then she cried on his shoulder as he hung his jaw from confusion and shock. Then Saito heard a knock on the door.

"Uwaaaaaaah!"

Knock Knock!

"Yes? It's open!"

The door opened to reveal Montmorency. She saw Louise and then groaned, "I knew it…"

"You knew what?"

Few seconds Later...

Saito: WHAT?

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The water spirit.

"Okay let me guess this straight, Louise drink a wine with a potion mix?"

"Yes." Monmorency said.

"And now what are we going to do? And Louise keep seducting me!...And Can you please knock it off!" Saito said while he pushed off louise

"Stupid dog, I Was just comforting you!"

"Oh my, I never knew that montmorency was trying to capture my heart." Guiche said.

"Monmon can you make an Antidote for Curing louise?" Saito asked.

"Hmmm..." Now Montmorency was worried she knew this love Potion was banned in Law "Maybe."

In the evening to the next day, Saito was in Montmorency's room. He had a quarrel with Louise before leaving her in her room and coming here…

"You can't even make an antidote?"

With his face lifted, Saito stared at Montmorency. Beside her sat Guiche holding his chin and scowling. Montmorency and Guiche had gone into the city that day to face the black-market traders in the hopes of finding the antidote, however...

"It can't be helped! It was sold out!"

"Then when can you buy it?"

"It seems like they do not have the goods needed."

"What is it?"

"The specific medicine comes from Ragdorian Lake, at the boarder with Gallia. It is made from the tears of a water spirit... however it seems they were not able to contact the water spirits recently."

"Whaat?"

"In other words, we cannot get this special medicine."

"Then what about Louise?"

"Well, I mean, really, what is so bad about all this? She has fallen in love with you. You like Louise, do you not?"

Saito couldn't consent with what Guiche said, though.

"I can't be happy if the reason she likes me is because of that medicine. These are not Louise's true feelings. That's why I want Louise to return back to her original self."

But...Montmorency pouted her lips and Guiche shook his head reluctantly. Even Saito thought quietly for a while, until he finally grasped his hand into a fist, determined.

"Where is that water spirit?"

"I told you already, it's at the Ragdorian lake."

"So you only need to get in touch with her, right?"

"Eeeeeh! Now listen here! The water spirit rarely shows her face before humans! And even if she did, she is very strong! If angered, the results can be disastrous!"

"I don't care, let's go!"

"Well I do care! I am absolutely not going!"

Saito crossed his arms.

"Well then, there's only one thing I can do. I will have to tell Her Royal Highness the Princess about the love potion, or is it Her Royal Highness the Queen now? Anyway, I will have to ask for her help about the problem. Come to think, I've gained information about some rules here, wasn't that potion banned? It's not supposed to be allowed to be made, right? Now then, I wonder what would Her Highness do if she learned about it?"

Montmorency's face quickly turned pale.

"What do you think, Monmon?"

"Fine, already! I understand! I will go, if you go!"

"Hmm, we can't let Louise stay this way, either. Or else others may notice her strange behaviour and suspect the love potion."

Guiche shook his head.

"Fear not, my lover. I will stay by your side on this journey," said Guiche while leaning in and trying to slowly put his hand over Montmorency's shoulders, but she quickly evaded him.

"That's not really inspiring. You are too weak."

After that, the trio made arrangements for the journey.

They would leave the following day, early in the morning. Because they did not know how Louise might act if left alone, they decided to bring her along as well.

"Haah, this is my first time skipping school." Montmorency sighed.

"And what about me, as I have not been going to school for half of a year now? After Saito came, it was adventures everyday! Ahahaha!" Guiche burst into a hearty laughter.

Few hours later, The hills and mountains overlooked the dark blue waves of Ragdorian Lake as they rippled. The sun's illumination on the lake was spread like a layer of shimmering glass.

Saito and others arrived at the lake by horse.

Because Louise disliked riding alone, she and Saito took the same horse. She sat in front. It seemed like she didn't want to leave Saito's side even for a single moment.

Montmorency and Guiche were riding on separate splendid grey horses.

"This must be the famous Ragdorian lake! No, the beauty of this lake is indescribable! The

Water Spirit is in there! I'm impressed! Hyaa!" Yelled Guiche, whipping the horse and sending it plunging down the hill.

But the horse was afraid of the water and when it reached the shore it came to an abrupt stop. Following the law of inertia, Guiche was flung off the horse and, with a thunderous crash, fell head first into the lake.

"Can't reach the ground! It's deep! Deeeeeeep!"Guiche desperately cried out for help while struggling in the water. It seemed that Guiche did not know how to swim.

"I wonder if we should reconsider our fellowship after all?" Montmorency muttered.

"That would be nice." Saito nodded. Louise looked up at Saito with a worried face.

"Montmorency is nice?"

"I don't mean that. Just wait. I will return you to your original self."

Saito brought the horse close to the shore. Guiche, after a long struggle, was shivering and soaked from head to toe as he finally reached the shore. He had a bitter look on his face.

"Hey hey, shouldn't you help me? Do not desert someone who cannot swim!"

However, Montmorency completely ignored Guiche and was instead looking at the lake suspiciously.

"What is it?" Saito asked.

"Strange."

"What's strange?"

"The water level is up. Ragdorian's shore should be further up there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Look over there. There is a rooftop sticking out. It seems that village has been flooded."

Following Montmorency's gaze, they could indeed see the roof. Saito could even recognize the dark shadow of the sunken house under the limpid surface of the water.

Montmorency walked up to the shore, dipped her finger into the water and closed her eyes. After a while she stood back up with a worried expression on her face.

"It seems as if the Water Spirit is angry."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am a Water-element user, Montmorency the Fragrance. The Tristain Royal family is connected with the Ragdorian lake Water Spirit by an old oath. The Montmorency 'Water' family has been negotiating with it for many generations."

"And now?"

"And now, for various reasons, other nobles are doing it."

"Then, have you seen the Water Spirit?"

"Only once when I was small. When we needed to create a drainage for the territory, the family sought the Water Spirit's cooperation. A big glass container was made to transport it. However, because the Water Spirit has a lot of pride, it can be extremely aggressive. In fact, it is because of their aggressiveness that my family's drainage scheme failed. My father said to the Water Spirit 'Do not walk. The floor gets wet'…"

"What does the Water Spirit look like?" Saito asked, showing curiosity.

"I have never actually seen it."

Guiche, flapping his wet shirt that he had taken off, nodded in agreement. Louise, who had absolutely no interest in the discussion, hid herself behind Saito's back and unconsciously held on tightly to the hem of his parka.

"Beautiful! Quite so…" At that moment, an old lonesome farmer who was hiding behind a tree stepped out.

"I suppose, my lords, you are nobles."

A middle aged farmer looked up with an embarrassed face.

"What's the matter?" Montmorency asked.

"My lords, did you come to negotiate with the Water Spirit? If so, then we have been saved! Please, quickly make your negotiations and solve this flood problem."

The party looked at each other. It seemed like this farmer was a resident of the village that sank into the lake.

"That, well, we... came here just to see the lake."

"Haa," the farmer sigh deeply.

"What on earth happened to the Ragdorian lake?"

"The water started to rise about two years ago. The water level increased slowly, flooding the port first, then the temple and fields... See? Now even the eagles' nests are flooded. The local lords that are responsible for this territory indulge in royal court entertainments and pay no attention to our pleas."

"By the Founder." Guiche commented

"For years we lived on this land, depending on the moody Water Spirit. Honestly, it's good when it stays at the bottom of the lake... We really want to understand why it has suddenly become interested in our land. Because this land belongs to men! But, only a noble could communicate with it. I'd like to know what we poor farmers did to make it lose its temper."

Saito and the others bent their heads in embarrassment.

After the farmer finished grumbling and left, Montmorency took something out of the bag attached to her waist. It was a tiny frog. It was bright yellow with many black spots.

Montmorency put the frog in the palm of her hand, it stared up at her inquisitvely.

"Frog!"

Louise, who was afraid of frogs, screamed and drew closer to Saito.

"What is with this poisonously colored frog?"

"It is not poisonous, I tell you! It is my dear familiar!"

Apparently, this tiny frog was Montmorency's familiar. Montmorency raised her finger, and ordered to her familiar.

"Listen Robin, I want to contact an old friend of yours."

Then Montmorency reached in her pocket and took out a needle, in one brief moment she stuck her finger with it allowing a ruby of bright red blood to gush. Turning her finger over she let a drop fall on the frog.

After that, Montmorency cast a spell, treating the wound on the tip of her finger. Then she brought the frog close again.

"Since she knows who I am, she should know who you are. Robin, please, in the name of the great spirits of the dead, seek the old Water Spirit, and tell her I wish to speak with her because of our alliance. Do it for me, understood?"

The frog slightly nodded and disappeared into the water with a splash.

"Now, Robin went to call the Water Spirit. If she can find it, she is likely to bring it here."

Saito looked doubtful.

"When it comes, we have to tell it a sad story, but I wonder what could be good. Maybe this story I know about a master and a dog would do. However, it is considerably old, I wonder if it would suit these guys…"

"Sad story? What are you talking about?"

"Because we need tears of the Water Spirit. How else would we get it if not making it cry?"

"You really are ignorant. Well, I guess since even non-water element mages do not know it either, so it is impossible to expect a commoner like you to know. The Tear of the Water Spirit is only a name. It doesn't really shed tears."

Saito and Guiche looked at each other. Louise, lonely without Saito's attention, 'rub-rub' rubbed her cheek against his back. It was really weird! Though one could die from such a cute Louise, all that mattered now was Montmorency's story.

"Then, what is the tear of the Water Spirit?" Guiche asked.

"The Water Spirit... compared to human lifespans, it can live a long, long, long time. It is said to have existed 6,000 years ago, when the Founder Brimir established Halkeginia. Its body, like water, can freely change its shape... and in a sunshine it glistens with seven colors…"

The moment Montmorency said this, the surface of the water began to shine.

The Water Spirit appeared.

30 meters away from the shore where Saito and others were standing the water was shining.

The surface of the water was wriggling non-stop. Then the water welled up like a rising cake. Saito watched it with an expression of blank surprise. The water was constantly changing shape so one could not even see hands. It looked like a huge amoeba. Though its flashing lights were beautiful... it made them uncomfortable.

The frog, Montmorency's familiar, hopped back to its master with a splash. Montmorency held out her palm and caught the frog. She patted the frog's head with her finger.

"Thank you for helping to bring it."

Then Montmorency stood up, spread her hands towards the Water Spirit, and opened her mouth.

"I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. User of water, member of the lineage of old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in the way and words that we understand."

The Water Spirit... rising out of the surface of the water... started slowly to gain shape like a clay figure. Saito's eyes popped out from surprise when watching this.

The mass of water slowly shaped itself into Montmorency's form and faintly smiled.

However, it was bigger and had no clothes. It looked like a transparent nude Montmorency. Just like an ice statue.

The Water Spirit's expression changed into various forms. After the smile followed angry, then - crying faces. Each time she tried a new expression, the lump face of water moved.

Indeed, she looked beautiful. Like an always changing jewel.

Then her face became expressionless again as the Water Spirit answered Montmorency's question.

"I remember, mere human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting."

"I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?"

Part of its body? Saito wondered. What's that? When he poked Montmorency, she turned around annoyed.

"Although it is a tear, it is impossible to make immortal spirits cry. They are... different from us. I do not even know if one can call them living beings. Either way the tear of the Water Spirit is a part of its body."

"So we have to cut down its body?" Saito shouted in surprise.

"Shh! Not so loud! The Water Spirit can get very angry! That's why it is nearly impossible to obtain the tear. How the people in the city's black market are able to get it… I simply cannot imagine."

The Water Spirit smiled.

"Oh, it smiled! It must mean it's ok!"

But, the words that came from its mouth... maybe because it still didn't understand how to to speak properly, were completely opposite.

"I refuse, mere human."

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Oh well, we'll be heading back now."

Saito was shocked by how easily Montmorency gave up.

"Hey hey! Wait a moment! Don't give up on Louise so easily! Hey, Water Spirit!"

Saito pushed Montmorency aside and faced the Water Spirit.

"Wait! You! Stop it! Don't anger the Water Spirit!"

Montmorency tried to thrust Saito aside, but Saito didn't even flinch. Guiche inclined his head wondering. Louise silently drew closer to Saito. Seeing such a scene, it was hard to tell which one of them was a familiar.

"Great Water Spirit! Please! I will do anything you ask for your tear! A little bit! Only a little bit!"

The Montmorency shaped Water Spirit didn't answer anything to Saito, who was down on his knees pressing his head against the ground, prostrating.

"I beg you! The most important person to me right now is in trouble! Don't you have someone important to you as well? My important person right now needs help... and for that, a part of your body is needed! Therefore, please! Look!"

Hearing this Montmorency stopped trying to pull Saito away and let out a deep sigh. Guiche, who was moved to tears already, nodded. Louise, feeling insecure, kept on clinging to Saito.

The Water Spirit changed her appearance few times before taking Montmorency's shape again, and said to Saito.

"Very well."

"R-Really?"

"But with one condition. As a mere human that doesn't know the reason of this world, you said that you would do anything?"

"Yes! That's what I said!"

"Then repel those that attack me, and your comrades."

They looked at each other.

"Repel?"

"Yes, I have raised the water level as far as I could. I no longer have the energy to fight them. If you can fight them off, I will bestow unto you my tear."

"No, I hate fights."

Saito put his hand on Montmorency's shoulder and patted it.

"You want to eat prison food instead?"

Saito once again threatened Montmorency about the forbidden potion and she, like the day before, could not help but to give in.

"I know, already! I'll do it!"

So it was decided that they needed to discover the identities of the people attacking the Water Spirit.

The place where the Water Spirit lives – the very bottom of the lake. Someone, using magic, attacked her there in the middle of the night.

Saito and the others hid themselves in the shade of the tree on the shore at Gallia's side – a place that the Water Spirit showed them – and waited quietly for the assailant to come.

Guiche, to cheer himself up before the battle, took a sip of wine that Saito brought. When all of his anxiety was gone he started to sing. Saito pushed his head aside.

Louise was in an extremely bad mood because, Saito was only talking to Montmorency.

'"Why he is nicer with Montmorency than with me, does he love her, or maybe he just hates me, waah waah" she cried angrily.

And, with her roaring around like that, Saito had to kiss her cheek many times to calm her down and put her to sleep. Because of that, right now she was sleeping calmly next to him, breathing softly with a blanket wrapped up around her. Guess anyone would be like that if a potion made them fall madly in love.

"The people that attacked the Water Spirit went to the bottom of the lake. How can they breathe under the water?...Wait...does that means...It was a Water Mage who got in?" Saito asked Montmorency.

Montmorency thought for a while.

"Yes, Their could use a ball of air created around the user it's not that hard to get to the bottom of the lake. At the same time, even if you use water magic and are able to breathe underwater, directly touching the water would be suicidal as the Water Spirit controls it here. So maybe it was an air element mage, that way one can avoid touching the water."

According to the Water Spirit, she was attacked every night on a regular basis, having bits of her body cut off.

"But how could someone wound it and still go unnoticed?"

"The Water Spirit's movements are slow… Besides, if you separate the Water Spirit from her source of water, her magic eventually wears out. Using a strong flame would make her evaporate gradually. It becomes impossible to connect back to a liquid again once being turned into gas."

"It is impossible to turn back?"

"The Water Spirit's soul is like moss. Even being torn to pieces it can reconnect itself into one again, as long as it has all the pieces. It is a really complicated creature compared to us."

"Hmmm…" Saito nodded.

"And because the attacker is not touching the water, the Water Spirit cannot reach him."

"Then it is not that powerful at all."

"Really… You do not know how scary the Water Spirit can be… Even if for a single moment one lost concentration and the air ball disappeared allowing the water to connect – then it would be dreadful. Water controls other creatures' lives, if you lose the protection of an air ball, then you would enter the Water Spirit's territory where challenging her is something that even the greatest daredevil should not do."

Saito sighed. Really, Halkeginia is filled with dangerous creatures that he could never even imagine before.

Two moons were shining high above in the sky. It's midnight, Saito shut his mouth and with one hand brought Derflinger, that was hanging on his back, closer. Montmorency, scared by the sudden tension, muttered in a shaky voice.

"Anyhow, because I hate savage fights, I'll leave it all up to you."

"Don't worry Montmorency. I am here. I will bravely protect the maiden from war and punish the villain."

Guiche, who obviously drank too much wine, started leaning towards Montmorency.

"Listen, just go to sleep already. You reek of alcohol."

"Guiche, be a decoy." Guiche nodded red-faced.

Saito took a deep breath. The fighter's intuition that he gained from experiencing many fights was now telling him that someone was near. He prepared his magic. Guess that someone is an enemy? But, will it be all right. I should be able to beat more mages up. What would it someone who would summon a rock golem before, but the last time it was no match against Saito, He noticing himself, Saito was prepared, He gazed at Louise's sleeping face. Wait for me, I will definitely bring you back – he muttered silently.

One hour passed after that. Shadows appeared on the shore. It was two people. Because those figures were wearing jet-black hooded robes it was hard to tell whether they were men or women.

Saito gripped Derflinger's handle. The rune on his left hand began to shine. However, he hadn't left the hiding spot. He still could not decide whether it was these people that attacked Water Spirit or not, But, the pair pulled out their wands while standing at the waterside.

It looked like they started chanting spells. Convinced that there was no mistake by now, Saito stood up from the shade of the tree and moved towards the pair. Two people thought themselves that it was an easy match for them, But no avail. Because he dashed faster than a normal human and sliced their wands and kicked the first person on the ground, But this person revealed that it was a woman with red-hair, It was Kirche.

"Kirche?..Is that you?" The surprised Saito said.

"D-Darling!"

3 seconds later, The area in front of him exploded. Saito was blown off. This magic was… Louise's void magic.

"Don't bully Saitooo!"

Louise's scream echoed through the night. It almost made Saito lose consciousness. Louise helped me. Though she was asleep… but she was probably woken up by all this noise.

Louise waited for an attack, but the battle was already over

Kirche stood up and the other one stopped chanting its spell. Louise was schocked that the first person was Kirche as also the others..But who was the second firgure?

The other hooded figure removed its hood, Its face that appeared in the moonlight was…

"Kirche! Tabitha!" Guiche shouted loudly after he waked up from a drunken sleep.

"What? It was you?" Montmoncery shouted also.

Feeling relieved, Saito tiredly kneeled to the ground and sighted.

The next day...

"Glad that you're back to normal louise."

"hmpf...Stupid dog..."

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

PS: AAAAAANNNND I'm back everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Achieving a Mission and The fancy Pedophile.

Louise and Saito were being escorted by the royal guard to the Tristains royal palace, After one day later they have been traveling throughout many areas, Until they have finally reach it's location.

"Man...It's been one day sitting in this carriage...This is getting boring if we got a slower travel.." Saito said as they finally reached the Front gate of the palace.

Later, Saito and Louise are walking throught the Hall, He saw many maids and servants, Cleaning, Serving and Most of all standing in line while they greeted some visitors with respect, Moments later they arrived inside of the room where the queen was sitting on the royal chair, at the left side was her personnel Guard, Agnes.

The queen asked them that they need to go to Albion and Bring the letter to the prince of Albion, Wales, because there was a huge rebellion over Albion because of the Reconquista, Then they accepted it...One day later they have already packed their things what they needed, As they began to leave the academy, A huge mole popout from the ground where Saito was standing.

"hey what's with this Huge, strange wierd-looking mole doing here?" He sait until he hear that someones approaching them.

"Hey who are saying that my Verdandi is a wierd-looking creature!" Guiche said.

"Uh...Sorry."

"Hey guiche, May I ask that what are you doing here?" Asked Louise.

"Oh I've wanna join this mission of yours from the queen...May I join?" He asked, Before the two would answer, A Strong gust of wind blew Verdandi, Guiche and Saito a few feet away, As they looked up and reveals a Griffon with a Man in his mid 30's wearing fashioned clothes riding it.

"Who's there!"

"My Verdandi!"

"W-wardes?"

A man named Wardes landed near louise.

"W-wardes w-what are you doing here?" Said Louise

"My beloved Louise, The Queen of tristain send me to guide you for safety in albion." Said wardes to his Louise

"Hey louise who is that man?" Asked Saito

"T-T-That's Wardes, he was the most famous captain of the Griffin Knights of Tristain!" Said Guiche in surprise.

"Actually Saito, Wardes is my Fiance." She said, but this made Saito in shock.

"B-But...I'sn't he a...Bit older than you? How old is he?" He asked her, But wardes answered him.

"I'm actually 35 years old" Saito was in Pure schocked and now he was silent as his whole body was turned into white

"Actually my Family must find a Person to marry, because there's no other way but to do it." Then she Faced to wardes as he gave her a hand as she seated besides him and flew away leaving the two behind.

"Alright, Guiche you may Join, but bring the Horses here, Cause were Going to albion."

"A-Alright."

*_Man...not knowing that he was pedophile...The culture over here was really a bit scary to me throught.*_

* * *

><p>End chapter...<p>

PS: Sorry guys this was really a short chapter, But don't worry I'll make longer...Sort of..."-_-

PSS: Please review...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

One day later, A Ship is almost reached it's destination.

"Aw, man, Couldn't this thing fly any faster?" Said Saito with a bored expression on his face and beside him was Guiche.

"SKY PIRATE'S!" Shouted one of the Sailors.

"All, Passengers, Get Into the Safe room hurry!" Said another sailor to the other Passengers as they began to panic.

"Saito, Pirates! We're under attack!" Guiche said, But no reply as he turned back revealed no Saito. "Saito? Where are You!"

"Hurry! Armed Yourselves mate's!" Said a Captain as he unsheated his sword, But then suddenly a pirate ship reached the passenger ship and they began to throw hooks on the ships, Pirates began to swing ropes as they began to raid, also a tornado erupted from nowhere and revealed a pirate captain.

"Damn, They have a mage!" Said one of the armed sailors.

"We Have no Mages in our ship!" Said one of the panicked Armed Sailor.

"Don't worry mates we'll be-!" Then A Sailor was being sent flying off the ship by a wind mage pirate who was the captain.

"HA HA! Such Fools, You we're just only a bunch of weaklings! Nothing but Commoners!" Said the Pirate captain as his crew laughed, But then his face was being kicked off by a raven-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and his face was crashed on the wooden wall.

"What the!"

"Bastard!"

"Get Him!"

The Pirates shouted as they attacked him, First Pirate attacked him with a sword, Saito and Kicked him on the Groin with full force and flew backwards, Then a second pirated appeared behind him and Saito use tornado kick and hit his head...Very Painfull, Then he drew derflinger.

"It's about Time Partner!"

"Yeah, Let's kick some Ass!"

Then they continue to attack him, But a Bronze Knight Construct blocked the attack of a pirate, It Was Guiche.

"Guiche?"

"Saito look out!" Shouted Guiche, As a Fully revived up pirate captain used a wind spell on him, But he was blown away off the ship from a Tornado, Then Saito looked up and revealed it was Wardes and Louise

"Wardes! Louise!"

"Saito!"

"Damn!"

"T-That's Wardes Viscount!"

"Y-Y-You Mean the Famous Captain of Tristians Griffin Knights?"

"Crap!"

"Let's Get outta here!"

The Panicked Pirates returned to their ship and they began to flee.

"Hmpf...Bunch of Cowards." Said Guiche triumphantly.

"You don't say..." muttered Saito.

The time has passed by as the sunrise appeared on the sky and the ship finally reached it's destination.

"*Yawns* Man...This take's a whole day." Said Saito as he stretched his body and began to heat up.

"We'll take the Inn there, Tomorrow we should be prepared." Told Wardes to the three teens.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>Pls: Review<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**(Authors Note: Hi Guys, I'm Back! It's been one and a half year that I have been Writting many Ideas of this Fic, But now I would be continue to write this new Chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Duel.<strong>

Port La Rochell, Before Evening.

The port, La Rochelle, was interesting because it wasn't any port that Saito was used to nor were the ships that were moored there. All of them looked like they were supposed to be on water but instead floated in the sky. Saito was very interested in how they worked, The inn they stayed at was boisterous, with many customers drinking the night away even some others are flirting with some prostitutes around, Most of the Customers are sailors others were mercenaries or Pirates. Wardes paid for the entire party, Saito just watched quietly.

"You seem pretty quiet partner." Derflinger commented trying to get a conversation going.

However, Saito didn't reply and leave the spot where he was, Moments later he went to louise, However, Louise forced Saito to carry the Baggage's of Wardes and Louise's, Saito sighted as he Brought them to their Room, Later, He went out to search for Guiche of any Information.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the First Floor of the Inn.<strong>

Guiche was turned out Knowledgeable of La Rochelle, However, Guiche turned to be friendly and becoming a close friend to Saito. They make a friendly conversation for themselves as the sun goes down, But Guiche was Dumbfounded as he started to hear the Stories about Saito's Homeworld, But it didn't matter, Saito started to see the beutifull view as the half of the Sun went down, Suddenly, Wardes appeared behind them as Saito caught his sight.

"Isn't it a beutifull view, Ey lad?" Wardes said to Saito with a calmed Voice and a smirk on his face. "I've heard that Louise talked about you, that you came from a Different World, But that's not at all at least, However, She said that you are Stronger...Tougher...and even that you are able to use magic with only bare hands without a wand...pretty interesting, But Unheard to the Entire World of Halkeginea."

"Well..." Saito Exclaimed. "It's very different between with the Elementalists from my World as the Mages here on this World, But It's pretty much a Long story."

"I see." Wardes Smirks even wider. "How about If...You, Saito, the "Elementalist"...What happens when I'm not around if you and my little Louise were being surrounded by Enemies, I hope that you realize that you wish to protect her?"

"Of course" Saito answered.

"If you can really protect her, Then I should duel you to test you."

Wardes question schocked Guiche as his face turned white, But...Saito's face...went poker face.

"...Um, What?" Saito asked. "A Duel? Are you even serious?"

"Yes I am, Mi lad." Wardes said as he begins to pull out his Wand-Fence from his Sheath and Pointed towards Saito. Saito ordered Guiche to stay back.

"Are you sure about this Saito?" Guiche said worridly. "Wardes is one of the Elite Mages on the Griffin Knights."

"Don't worry." He replied with a Smirk. "It doesn't matter how tough he is, I have many experience throughout many Freelance Missions on back on my world."

At this moment, Guiche began to walk away from the Two Duelers

"Very well, Now let us begin to Test your power."

At this moment Wardes began to Cast a spell as Saito began to defend Himself, However, A Huge Ball of Wind flung towards Saito, But he didn't fall back, He blocked the Wind Ball with his Fire Shield, Wardes was surprised in awe and interest.

"Impressive!" Wardes commented "Louise was right...You are able to use magic without a wand, reminds me of the Elves, But However."

Then a second attack comes forth was a lightning, Saito caught sight as he reacted quickly and began to dodge, But the next lightning appeared and exploded nearby his right side as he shielded his face from Dusts and pebbles that flung on the Air.

"Hey Wardes!" Saito yelled in schock "Are you're going to kill me!?"

Wardes did not reply as he casts another strong attack, A Huge Windball mixed with Lightning.

"How about that you can survive this!"

At this moment the Huge Lightning windball flung towards Saito as he Began to Embrace himself for impact as an Explosion erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the Inn.<strong>

Louise heard an Explosion as the ground shakes.

"Wh-What was that?"

"I don't know girl, But it seems that someones blowing things up out there." Derflinger said.

"I'd go better check it out." She said as she began to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>First floor, Inside the Inn.<strong>

Costumers even Guiche sees a Deadly duel from outside in the window, between Saito and the Captain of the Griffin Knights, Sir Wardes.

'Saito..' Guiche though 'By the Founder, he's going to get himself killed.'

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Inn.<strong>

Dusts floated on the air as Wardes sees a Shadow, for what it appears to be Saito.

"Well." Wardes Smirk. "It seem you felt weak by the way."

Then yet he casts another spell, A wind that formed into a Tornado as it sends towards him, But...

**"BREATH OF THE BLUE DRAGON!"**

A huge beam of Blue Flames blocked Wardes wind attack as a result was an explosion, Wardes shielded his Face from Smoke and Dusts, Now it was Saito's turn.

"Tsk." Saito wiped his Blood under his nose. "Just only a piece of cake."

Wardes looked at the Young man as his eyes widened.

'Just...Who or what kind of power he holds in him?' Wardes thought 'I should casts a spell quickly before that he would beat me!'

"Now.." Saito grinned Devilishly. "It's my Turn."

Suddenly Blue Flames erupted on his hands, He leaned down and began to sprint towards Wardes in full speed.

**"FIRE FIST OF THE BLUE DRAGON!"**

Then Saito punched directly on his belly as he sends him flying backwards until he hit a wall then fell to the ground, Moments later, Wardes stood up again as he clutched his stomach.

"Alright.."He spoke. "I give up, You are trully powerfull."

Then Wardes sheated his sword back to his scabbard and walked towards him.

"Your Power, Your Strenght...I Haven't felt like this before."

"Actually I-"

Just as before Saito would finish his sentence Louise showed up as she began to hugs him tightly.

"You Idiot!" She shouted. "You could get yourself killed!"

"Louise, I'm fine." He panted.

"Just what did you do!" Louise demanded to Saito as he begins to tell the truth for what happened.

"You're Fiance, Sir Wardes." Saito answered with a smirk. "Just asked me for a Duel."

"What!? A Duel!?"

"P-Please Louise just calmed down will ya? Wardes surrendered after I beated him, There's nothing to worry about now."

"Hmpf, Well...You didn't tell me about this before you start."

Louise huffed as she turns around and headed back to the Inn, With Saito, However, He sighted and went back into the inn following Louise, Meanwhile with Wardes.

_'This Boy...Holds a Strong and Unknown Magical Powers that stored in him." _Wardes Thought. _'However, I should report this to Foquet quickly._

Later at Midnight, Wardes left the Inn and met Foquet in the Forests of albion, Foquet escaped from Tristain's jail since 1 week ago, They talked about Saito "The Gandalfr" and Louise valliere "The Void Mage", Foquet realized that the time would come sooner, but the worse things would come a result, But they have a better idea.

"Wardes, I have another plan." Foquet said as she Placed an Unexpecting ring on Wardes hands. "How about that you would marry Louise and use her as our Tool of Destruction?"

Wardes smirked as he nodded, Later he flew back to La Rochell as the sun begins to rise.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody, This isn't the end yet, But I have lot's of work to do and yeah, See yah!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning, Louise met Wardes behind the building of the inn.<p>

"W-Wardes, I've heard that you want to say something?" Louise asked him while blushing. "Is it important?"

"It is something important louise, will you...mary me?." he said.

"F-for real!?"

Suddenly, he activated a mysterious ring and shown to louise on front of her eyes, her eyes turned blank, Wardes grinned evily.

"Yes...for real."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back inside the inn.<strong>

Saito yawned as he stood up groogily from his bed and scratched his head until he looked around on his surroundings, Louise was gone, Saito dressed up quickly and picked up Derflinger.

"Hey derf, time to wake up."

"Yo partner, Morning! Oh hey, where's pinky?"

"I dunno." He scratched his head. "Come on let's go out to search for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Oustide the Inn.<strong>

Saito and Guiche went out to search for Louise, however, suddenly a thunderous sound erupted from the ground, An Earth-Golem shown it's prescence, now, the golem looked on saito and tries to take a massive punch against him, however, before this happen, Guiche ran away quickly and hid behind the barrel, back with saito, he avoided it's punch, but then, the second punch nearly hit him as a smoke of dusts arose, as he got out from the smoke and faced the golem, saito couldn't believe his eyes, a figure stands on top of the golem.

"So...we meet again Elementalist." She spoke with a familiar female voice.

"No way...You are-"

"Indeed." She interrupts. "Fouquet the Crumbling Earth, since our last duel back there while I meet my first defeat and now, I will recieve my revenge!"

Saito, however, takes a battle stance as he took out derflinger.

"Yo partner! Seems we were dealing with this woman again, eh?"

Saito didn't respond, as the golem takes it's next punch against him, he jumped high, avoiding it's punch, he landed on top of the golems fist and rushed towards Fouquet, However, she waved her wand as the Earth-Golem's left arm blocked him and tries to sweep him from it's arm.

**"FREEZE!" **

Suddenly, Saito managed to cast a spell to freeze the golem's arm, moments later, he destroyed the arm by using derflinger, Saito began to sprint in full speed until he reached her and punched her directly on the cheeks, fell down from her golem as it crumbles, saito walked up towards her and pulled up her colar.

"Who released you!?" He demanded.

"I-I..."

"Tell me!"

"Alright! Alright! It's Wardes! He's the one who released me from my cell!" Fouquet answered. "But that's not it, Wardes will kill the Prince of Albion after their wedding with louise de la Vallierie!"

Saito eyes went wide, he knew what this day that he's dealing and he knew that why was wardes declared a duel with him, Saito released the tired fouquet as she fell to the ground and lose it's unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown area, Nearby an unknown Church.<strong>

Wardes landed his Griffon on front of the church along with Louise, suddenly, knights jumped off from their hiding spot and pointed their Sword-wands towards the them, Wardes shows the seal as the knight were utterly surprised, they let them to enter the church and met a person dressed in a formal royal uniform, the prince of albion, Prince Wales.

"My, My, I'm glad that you arrived, Ambassadors from Tristain." He spoke in a gentle manner. "I am Prince Wales from albion."

"It is an honour to meet you, prince of albion." Wardes bowed before him. "I am Jean Wardes, The captian of tristain's griffin knights and this here is my beloved louise de la vallierie, my fiance."

"It is a quite an honour, Louise de La vallierie." Wales kissed her hand.

"I've bought you this message from princess henrietta." Wardes handed over the letter, as wales began to read it, he sighted in relief.

"Afterall, Me and my beloved fiance would be marrying today after we met." Wardes noted.

"Good, We will prepare the ceremony for you're wedding."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Oustide the church.<p>

***Shra! Shra! Shra! Poof!***

A giant mole popped out from the ground as two persons came up.

"I think this is the place." Guiche said.

"Come on Guiche, we have to save louise and the prince!"

"But saito, do you have a plan?"

"Hmm...I do have, but I dunno if this works."

Saito and Guiche hurried as the the ceremony had already began.

* * *

><p><strong>Back inside the church.<strong>

"Jean Jaquet wardes." wardes declared. "Would you be louise's husband? To protect her and love her for eternity?"

"I do."

"Louise de la Valliere." He turned to the pinkette. "Will you-"

***BANG***

"Stop right there!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the ceremony as knights looked on the entrance, revealing a blonde boy with valkyrie's behind him, however, Saito was on the sneaking behind wales.

"I am here to warn you prince wales! Wardes was trying to assassinate you!" Guiche warned him.

But then, Wardes pulled out his sword-wand quickly as it tries to stab the prince From behind.

***Shrak!***

"Hah! Too late for that!"

"Oh really?" Said a mused voice. "Then think again."

As wardes turned his head, revealed that it was saito, he blocked his sword by using derflinger, The saito used his fire-punch as wardes flew backwards.

"Are you prince wales?" Saito asked as the prince nodded. "Alright, you're in grave danger, wardes was trying to assassinate you."

"Wardes is a traitor!" Declared one of the knights franticly. "After him!"

Wardes turned to the knights and released a tornado against the knights that it makes them fly.

"Useless scum." Wardes snorted as he, then turned to saito. "Tsk, you are lucky this time prince."

***BOOM!***

"SSHHHHRRIIIEEEEEEEK!"

Suddenly a griffon crashed down from above the building as it landed nearby the traitor.

"And you, the elementalist, this time, this place will be you're grave!"

After speaking his sententce, He chanted a spell to summon a lightning tornado that caused a massive earthquake, Saito grabbed wales and louise undercover as goes for guiche, he hids with them, moments later, the church began to crumble as wardes had succesfully escaped from them even the tornado dissapeared.

"You two! You have to go now!"

"But saito-!"

"I will make it while I'm carrying louise!" He yelled. "Now hurry! Go!"

As the two ran trough the entrance, Saito carried louise, still under controlled by the rings mysterious magic, moments later as they succesfully escapes from the crumbling church, then the building went down and turned itself into a debris.

"...*Huff*...*Huff*...*Huff*..." Everyone panted, however, Louise had finally woked up.

"...Huh?...eh? What am I doing here!" Louise cried. "And why am I dressed in a wedding dress?! Saito explain!?"

"...That's a long story, Louise." Saito commented.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

**(Authors note: Well, That's for another chapter, but eventually, I will make more, see you soon!)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Albion, Once a beutifull nation, now tainted in blood and ashes as the revolution arrived on that country, the revolutionaries known as the 'Reconquista' declared a civil war against the old rulers and successfully taken over albion, however, they realized that the last member of the albion's royal family, Prince Wales, was still alive and well, he is now on the airship along with the tristainian ambassadors.<p>

"Well...Looks like my kingdom was taken over.." Wales spoke while looking over the floating country.

"But I can hear that my peoples were suffering, Saito..." He turned to Saito. "You must help me, To retake albion and bring justice for what they've done to my parents and my people."

'_Hmm...Well, there are still other choices then.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I can help him out.'_

"Alright, I would offer you my help." Saito agreed

Meanwhile with Louise...

"Ugh..." grunted louise while looking over the conversation between the prince and the Elementalist. "seems those two where now best friends."

"Oi, Oi, Louise~!" Kirche patted her right shoulder. "Look at the prince~ He's so handsome, isn't that right tabitha?"

Tabitha didn't replied, she was sitting nearby sylpead and reads a book.

"By the way." Spoke guiche. "How the hell did you came to albion?"

"Well..."

***Flashback***

'_Actually, Once I've heard that you're on a mission in albion, I've followed you on the way along with the help of my friend here tabitha, Gladly, lucky that we've founded you nearby the church ruins.'_

***Flashback ends***

"...and that's what happened." Kirche finished.

Back with Saito.

"Thank you." Wales said in relief. "But also, I am really glad to see the one that I truly care about, Princess Henrietta."

"So how many times do you met her?"

"Few times.." The prince replied. "Me and her, were cousins."

"Oh, I see." Saito noted. "But what is you're relationship with her?"

"Well...that's a long story."

"Ahoi!" Cheered the captain. "Tristain in signt! Prepare for landing!"

"Were back!" Cheered the group

* * *

><p><strong>Albion, Cromwell's palace.<strong>

"What!?" The king yelled at wardes furiously as he slammed both of his hands on the desk. "Prince Wales is still alive!? How is that possible?!"

"It was that Elementalist, You're majesty." Wardes replied. "He's a powerfull, He had hindered my plans right from the start."

"You idiot!" The king facepalmed furiously.

Then wardes glared to fouquet nearby.

"And thanks to this woman, you, Fouquet the Crumbling, should be more carefull or you would be punished by saying our plans to that pesky brat."

"I-I will never disobey you again!" She bowed

"Wardes! Take prepare to engage Lexington!" The Leader of Reconquista declared. "In Three days, we will invade tristain once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain, Royal Palace.<strong>

"Prince Wales, I'm glad that you're safe." Henrietta gave a hug to the prince of albion.

"It's been long since we first met." Wales grabbed her hand gently and kissed as the princess blushed.

"I thanked you for bringing you're friends to albion, I was almost killed by Jean Wardes."

"Jean Wardes?" Henrietta cover her mouth with both hands in schock. "Why would he do that? He has never done such a thing like that!"

"You're highness." Suddenly, Saito came by. "Jean wardes is a member of the Reconquista, Gladly, Wales wants to seeks an asylum here in tristain."

"I see...He's a part of the reconquista..." Henrietta looked down, then she faced upwards to saito and sighted. "Thank you for bringing him here, Sir Saito, you're now dismissed, Me and Wales are having our conversation somewhere else."

"Alright." Then saito turned around, waving his hands for goodbye.

"Well then, See ya."

"Quite an Interessting person." Wales noted. "And also, he's quite strange."

"He's a familiar of my best friend." Henrietta giggled. "Eventually he's not a noble, but some says that he's stronger than mages, even he is also very skillfull and uses powerfull magic without wands."

"Oh really?" Waled commented surprisingly. "I never imagined that."

* * *

><p><strong>Oustide the Royal Palace.<strong>

"And? What was all about?" Louise questioned him whil her arms crossed.

"Well..." He began scratching his head. "She thanked us for bringing him here, nothing else."

"Ugh.." She sighted. "Alright, let's get inside the carriage, I'm having a little headache as we arrived back at the academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain mgaic academy, many hours later.<strong>

"Finally were back." Saito stretched his arms upwards, tired of sitting inside the carriage. "This takes 9 hours to reach, Man, I wish that we have a car here somewhere in halkeginea, just like the bazooka that ended up here."

"Saito!" Called out Louise as she pulled out a luggage. "Bring this to my room, Immediatley!"

"*sigh*...okay."

The next day, early morning in the Kitchen.

Saito thanked Siesta for giving him breakfast, however, siesta begins to tell the tales about her grandfather, As saito hears the story about her grandfather, it reminded like saito ended up in this world.

"You see, Grandfather was founded by my Grandmother in the forest nearby the village of tarbes." She said. "She doesn't know from where he come from, Since I was young, I began to hear his tales, he said that he comes from a world where there are humans, elves and other species that lived together, a city filled with large buildings and an advanced military over there, even mages over there are not nobles."

_'Reminds me of myself.'_ He thought. _'Maybe her Grandfather ended up like me.'_

"Afterall, My father got his secret, He has also owns a dragon or know as the Dragon's Rainment." She continued. "My grandfather died a year ago, my father and my uncle hid the dragon's rainment deep under the caves that it would be never found."

"And where should I find this so-called 'Dragon'?" He asked, which that makes siesta surprised.

"Erm...My father said that the dragon was a myth." She sweatdropped. "I don't know much about that."

"Then let me visit you're village." He begged. "Please, I want to hear more about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom, 8:00.<strong>

"Children." Spoke chevereuse. "At this day on, The Reconquista declared war against Tristain."

"HUH?!"

The students went wide-eyed in schock, hearing that the reconquista was going to invade Tristain, there is also worse: The ship Lexington.

"What?" Louise turned to Kirche. "Tristain joins war against Reconquista?"

"Indeee." Kirche nodded. "They were after the prince, that's why."

"I'll better tell this to Saito."

Louise rushed throught the halls to find Saito, as she enter her dorm, he's not even there, but a note placed on the wooden table, It is written by Saito in tristanian language.

_'Dear Louise._

_Sorry for telling you this, I'm on a trip with siesta to the village of tarbes to find the dragon's rainment, But please don't be mad, I'm coming back soon._

_From Saito'_

Suddenly, a tick mark appeared on her forehead while she crumbles the note as her hands clenched tightly.

**"YYYYYOOOOOUUUU DDOOOOOOOGG!"** She yelled as the peoples from the entire academy hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, 1 Kilometers away from Tarbes.<strong>

Siesta can clearly see her village from the hilltop while sitting on the carriage.

"Where here!" Siesta said, trying to wake saito up.

"Huh?! What!?"

"Saito, where here."

* * *

><p><strong>100 Kilometers away from Tarbes.<strong>

"I will kill that dog for sure!" Louise snarled as she let her horse ran in full speed.

However, a blue dragon appeared above her, there are three figures looking down at her, Kirche, Tabitha and...Prof. Colbert?

"Huh? Kirche? Tabitha? And mister colbert!?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the village of tarbes.<strong>

As Siesta and Saito went off from their carriage, in a sudden, a door opened as a blonde mage stumbled on the ground.

"Guiche? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've heard about this 'Dragon Rainment' during with you're conversation with that maid." Guiche scratched his head. "However, I wanted to join with you're adventures."

Then Saito facepalmed, not knowing that he was here.

"Alright." He sighted. "You may."

Siesta's House, after meeting with her family.

As Saito and co. ventured through the woods and found a huge cave.

"Do you think that this is the place?" He asked.

"Yes, this is where my father hid his dragon, but I'm afriad if it's infested with orcs."

"Orcs!?" Guiche went pale. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't think if it's infested." Saito said. "We should go."

As they entered then cave, it was dark, luckily, Siesta made a torch to see it better, however, the three heard footsteps, they began hid behind the boulder, The elementalist held derflinger to prepare himself, as the footstep were gettin louder, Saito jumped out from his cover and pointed his sword towards to a group of students of tristains magical academy.

"Louise!?" Saito said surprisingly. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to find you, you dog." Louise snarled. "How dare you leave you're own master behind without any permission?"

Saito sweatdropped as he tries to calm the pink mage, but she was too furious, many minutes later as they ventured through the tunnels, they saw a light at the end.

"Hey! There's the exit!" Called out Colbert. "I'm so excited to see this dragon!"

After they went out, they saw a garden, plus an old warehouse, Saito and the group came up to the old warehouse, however, saito saw a grave stone, it was written in oriental language.

"Hmm...I don't know what it says here." Colbert said to saito.

Then saito come up to the grave stone and was utterly surprised for what he was reading.

"Th-This is Shogunatian language." He said. "It says: Here lies Lt. Kiozume Hiragato of the 31th Aerial Battalion, now rest in peace, died in a mysterious world...th-...this is...the long lost brother of my Grandfather!"

Everyone was schocked by hearing his words, Siesta couldn't even imagine that her grandfather was also related to saito, that means she has a relative cousin!

"I-Is my grandfather...?"

"Yes siesta, he's from my world." Interrupted Saito as he pulled out a simple picture from a jar that lies nearby the gravestone, as the picture reveals itself, was his grandfather and his brother were together during the Alliance-Central Might wars back on his homeworld, back there, his grandfather and siesta's grandfather were part of the Alliance and won the world war, Siesta was surprised as she believed that her grandfather was a war hero, moments later, colbert opened up the lock and entered the warehouse.

"So this is the 'Dragon's Rainment' huh." He noted as he saw an old blue fighter plane with an eagle insignia attached on the plane, plus two heavy-maschine guns.

"This is an E-12 Fighter plane or known as the Eagle fighter."

"Hey Saito what's this?" Said Guiche, showing an odd object, saito knew what kind of object is that.

Its a gear, two odd cylinder that attached on top of the two scabbards in each, plus wires were attached on the wierd small looking barrel.

"This is the 4D Maneuver Gear!" Saito explained.

"Umm...what's that?"

"It's a gear so it could help assault troops to mobilize themselves to take great advantages against huge odds." he explained. "Even it's still usefull until today."

Hours later, In the magic academy.

"Alright...down...down...That's it! Thanks for the help!"

Colbert thanked the Dragon knights for their help, later they flew away.

"Well.." Saito turned to louise and the group. "Let's get working."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Short Omake story.<strong>

After bringing the Dragon's Rainment to the Academy, Louise was looking for saito, it's because she doesn't know what that thing is.

"SAITO!" Louise called. "Where is he?"

Then a maid came by, holding a basket, filled with dirty clothes, Louise turned to her.

"Siesta, Have you seen saito?"

"No, I don't know where he is." She responded.

Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"WOOOOOHHOOOO!"

As Louise and Siesta looked outside and saw that Saito was swinging throught the building using his 4D Maneuver Gear as students watched in awe.

"Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!"

Siesta watched him as her mouth gaped, Louise facepalmed.

"That dog..." She snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Well, peoples were trying to tell me about that I am 'rushing', It's because I've wrote many chapters on my notepad since when I was abscent.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The metal dragon flies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain, Imperial Palace.<strong>

Princess henrietta wore in a traditional wedding clothes, she came into the hall, filled with Germainian ambassadors, however, the germainians smirked at her, some of them made small laughable jokes, The princess was not please.

Meanwhile, In the hallway, Prince Wales walked straight to the door, where princess henrietta was going to marry emperor albrecht III of germainia, also he walk along with the other High-Ranking Nobles of Tristain, however, the door slammed open, causing them in surprisement, maids, bulters and high-ranking nobles, including prince wales were in schock.

"Y-You're highness!?" The mandarin said in worridness. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going to marry him." She replied.

"B-But you're highness!" One of the high-ranking nobles stated. "Wh-Without Germania, our land will be lost! Their invasion will start tomorrow!"

But she did not replied yet, but however, as she turned to prince wales, he smirked.

"General Garamont." She turned to the general of tristain. "Prepare the troops, We are going to battle against the invading reconquista, understand?"

"Y-Yes you're highness!" He bowed.

"And where do their invasion located in?" She asked one of the generals.

"In village Tarbes." The other general said. "One of our spies said."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Magic academy of Tristain.<strong>

Saito was checking up the Eagle fighter's ammunition and the engins if it's okay, luckily, Prof. Colbert brought a barrel of gasoline and filled it up.

"Umm...Saito, I have a word with you." Colbert said. "You know that there will be an eclipse tomorrow."

"An eclipse?"

"Yes, they may appear in every 60 years." Colbert answered. "However, 60 years ago, Two dragons appeared during the eclipse, one went back and disappeared into the eclipe, but the other stayed here."

"And...that would supposed to mean..." Saito scratched his chin and an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of his head. "I know! That would be the way home!"

"S-Saito...?" A feminin voice squeked.

As Saito turned his head and scanned the area and found louise, hiding behind the maschine.

"A-.. are you going back...?" Louise trembled in sadness.

"Uhm...welll...I-"

"If you say 'Yes' then I won't be needing you." Louise turned her head away from him with tears flowing out from her head. "Then...it's a goodbye...We'll never see each other again."

At this moment she walked away from them, the raven-haired boy sighted and looks up on the sky.

'Man...it's been almost 2 weeks in this world.' His mind thought. 'I've helped them alot in my journeys...Oh wait, I should have to say Guiche and Siesta for farewell...oh wait, Seista is in Tarbes, I should have to send her a note.."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow Morning, On the province of Trisatin, Village Tarbes.<strong>

Siesat and her family were enjoying harvesting the fields, Siesta wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed a pile of crops, then suddenly, a massive ship overshadowed the village, it was Lexington.

"Everybody run!" Yelled one of the Villagers. "Into the forest, Hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Magic Academy.<strong>

Saito checked everything in the Eagle's cockpit, even derflinger is with him.

"Hey partner." Spoke the sword. "Do you think that this thing fly?"

"Of course it do." Saito replied.

Then suddenly, Malicorne came by and told Saito that Guiche has joined the army yesterday, and worse of all, the Reconquista arrived on Tarbes.

'T-Tarbes?!' His mind raced. 'Siesta lived on that village! Gotta save her!'

"Colbert!" He called out. "Use you're magic to activate the engines!"

"Huh? A-Alright then."

Then Colbert raised his staff as the engines started to move on, then the plane started to move forward, however, the plane did not lift.

"Damn!" Saito pulled the lever up. "This place has not enough room to lift this thing up!"

The group was schocked as the metal dragon ran straight forward against the wall, however, Tabitha lifted her staff and summoned an Iceway that it curved upwards, the dragon flies.

"Yes!" Saito smiled victouriously.

"Amazing!" Derflinger commented. "This thing can fly!"

Meanwhile on Tabitha's Dragon, Kirche and Tabitha sat on top of Sylphid, They looked on the Eagle fighter in awe.

"Wow, I never knew that Dragon could fly that fast!" Kirche commented. "It could over matched Sylphid's speed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Province, Tarbes.<strong>

The Tristain army arrived on the hilltop and watched the horrifying view that Dragons had swarmed over the air, the houses burnt and worse: Lexington.

"Commander." Henrietta turned to the Cavalry Commander.

"Yes you're highness?"

"Advance the cavalry into the ships position." the princess ordered. "and commence counter-attack."

Then the commander raised his sword and charged towards the battlefield, however, Giuche is with them.

"Hope I won't get killed." He muttered.

Then suddenly, Lexington fired a dozens of cannons against the cavalry formation, half of the formation breaks up, eventually, Guiche survived the first volley.

Nearby the forests of Tarbes, Siesta and her younger siblings hid under the bushes, looking at the devastating battlefield, then suddenly, they heard a buzzing noise that come from the air, as their eyes met the sky, there was a Bird-like shadow, it didn't flap it's wings, but Siesta knew that thing before.

"I-It's the dragons rainment!" Siesta cheered along with her siblings.

"The legend was true!"

"Go metal dragon thingy!"

On the sky, Two albionese dragonknights heard a buzzing noise, they turned around and saw the metal dragon, the dragonknights were schocked.

"Wh-What is that thing!?"

"A...A Dragon!?"

However, inside the cockpit, Saito aimed the main guns and pressed the trigger that it makes a buzzing sound.

***DRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

A hail of 20mm bullets easily impacted against the dragons tough skin as they dropped like dying flies.

"Woah! That was amazing partner!" Commented the cheerfull Derfliner. "No dragons couldn't match this one."

"I know right?" Saito smirked.

"That was trully amazing!"

Then another voice was heard, he knew that squekish voice as he turned around and saw the pink mage again.

"...What?"

. . . . .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Saito yelled in frustration.

"Hey! Don't shout on me!" Louise retorted as she pinched his ear. "I am youre master and show me some respect."

Then Saito's ear struggled from her fingers.

"I thought that we don't see each other again!" He shouted.

"I can't leave you, cause I heard that you were saving this maid!" She shouted back. "Even thought, I'm still you're master and I won't leave you!"

"Watch out partner!" Warned Derflinger. "Dragonknights incoming!"

Then saito pulled the controller upwards as the plane dodged the dragons attack while circling on the air, Louise's face went green and wanted to puke, moments later, he turned the plane to the other two dragons and pinned them down immediatley.

"Guess this would easy." Saito grinned.

However, a white dragon flew over the eagle fighter, as Saito was surprised that this dragon matched it's speed, but then, he was surprised as he saw Wardes riding on that dragon.

"We meet again, Gandalfr!" Wardes called out musely. "Guess that you're metal dragon has the same speed like my Wind-Dragon!"

"Derflinger, Infos!" Saito turned to his sword.

"That's a Wind-Dragon, Partner!" The sword answered. "That dragon has a great speed that those fire-dragons!"

Suddenly, Wardes summoned a tornado from his wand, however, it nearly missed his target, Saito circled the fighter plane as he pointed the cockpit towards the Wind-Dragon.

"Good, Now let's end this!"

Saito pressed the trigger of the main guns, but suddenly, no bullets came, it ran out of ammunition.

"Crap!" He swore. "It ran out of ammo!"

Meanwhile with wardes, he yawned in boredness, as he turned around then smirked evily.

"What is Gandalfr?" He lazily raised bis wand and pointed to the fighter plane. "What does it takes so long? Are you asleep?"

Back into the Fighter's cockpit, Saito franticly searching for something under the controller, until...

"What the..?!"

The Saito raised a Rifle with a fat magazine that attached underneath, He smirked in victory.

'Why didn't I noticed this rifle here?' He thought. '

"Umm...Partner, What kind of musket is that?" The sword asked.

"Oh this?" He smirked. "This is the Assault rifle."

Then he opened the cockpit and looked over Wardes, then looked down.

"Seems like you gave up Gandalfr." He grinned as the point of his wand shined bright. "Looks like youre life ends here!"

"Bitch please." He smirked as he pointed his Rifle to the Wind-Dragon. "Hope that you have a nice crash, Faggot!"

Then he pressed the trigger as a hail of Bullets pinned down the Wind-Dragon so easily.

"Woah, That musket was overpowered partner!"

Suddenly, An eclipse appeared on the sun as it overshadowed the entire land.

"It's the eclipse!"

But then a bright light appeared behind him, It was the book of brimir that louise was holding.

"That's the..." Saito muttered.

"The book of brimir..." The sword added.

Then Louise stood up from the Fighter's cockpit and pointed her wand toward's the flying ship Lexington and began to chant ancient words, moments later, A huge bright light flashed throughout the sky, On the ground, The princess and the rest of the tristainian army blocked their views from the powerfull light.

Moments later, as the light faded, Saito can see the entire view, the Ship Lexington and the Dragonknights fell from the skies like fireballs.

"Woah..." Saito muttered. "That was intense.."

"Good job, Girl!" Derflinger cheered.

Later, the fighter plane landed on the fields and the greeted siesta and the princess of tristain, the entire tristain army cheered for victory.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Dream**

* * *

><p>"H-Huh..?"<p>

Saito woked up franticly, as he looked on his surroundings, everything was foggy, Suddenly, three cloak-hoodef figures stood on front of him, then one of them takes a few step closer to him.

"Elementalist..." He spoke in a soft ghostly voice. "Don't be afraid...it's just a dream, But a vision, at this time, you're soul is connected to us while you were asleep, My name is Gandalfr."

"Gandalfr...?" Saito was surprised. "Th-The left hand of god!?"

"No, Not really" He replied. "In the myth said in the world of the living, they thought that Gandalfr was the left hand of God, but back there where I came from, I possessed over-worldly fighting skills and thought that I came from God.."

"But wait a minute? Who were those peoples over there?" He asked as he pointed to the other two cloaked figures.

"Oh..? You mean my friends?" He turned to the other cloaked figures. "To the right side, This is Sasha, My Wife."

"...you're wife...?"

"And this person over here was my closest friend." He introduce to the other figure on the left side. "Is my summoner...Brimir."

"EH!?"

"I summoned him and Sasha while my tribe was at risk." Brimir coughed. "There was a great war was caused longe ago and we won."

"But however, I accidently killed Brimir." Sasha looked down. "I thought that he was one of our enemies, but now the human race blamed the elven race for killing him, which is my Race, were driven into exile into the deserts, But Gandalfr lived among with me and our race."

"Y-You were killed!?" Saito spluttered to Brimir in schock.

"Hard to believe, However, It is true, I knew it was an accident, and now, Halkeginea hasn't changed much for centuries." Brimir sighted. "The human race started to worship me as their founder of the noble system, But that wasn't me, but my followers were the ones who makes peoples believed, But however, according to the prophecies: That another Gandalfr would change the entire world into a golden age."

"And that means...It was me...?" Saito pointed himself.

"Indeed, My spiritual skills and powers were transfered into you as you were summoned." Gandalfr added.

"Wait...Gandalfr was meant to be a master of every weapons." Saito rubbed his chin. "Then...you're powers lend it to me as I was summoned? If I used this, then my powers were doubled?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "You were summoned by a void mage named Louise, Am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Good, With that power..you would be...too over-powered." He smiled at him. "However, you were prepared, chosen one, you're only objective...to change Halkeginea forever."

"Change...?!"

Suddenly, the three figures started to back away from him even the fogs covered his vision.

"But wait!." he stood up and looked at the shadow figures began to dissapear.

"I don't know how to change this world!?"

"Don't worry.." His voice spoke. "My best friend is with you and he's going to guide you."

"Best Friend?...You mean Derf!?"

"Wake up Saito." His voice spoke.

**"WAKE UP!" **

Then a furious female voice yelled as light appeared on front of his vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Carriage, 50 yard on front of the Tristian's Royal palace.<strong>

"Saito you dog! I said wake up!" Louise demanded.

"H-Huh!? w-where are we?"

"You're in the carriage." She crossed her arms. "So be awake! You snore like a barbaric animal."

"Tsch.." Saito grumbled. "Hey Derf.."

"Yo."

"Do remember anything..about Brimir?" He asked the talking sword.

"Hmm...yeah, I knew his face." The sword replied. "But I don't remember much, It's been over a thousands of years till I have a memory loss."

"Wait, How come that you have a memory loss?" He asked again. "Can sentient beings can also have memory loss?"

"I don't know, But after I was wielded by Gandalfr, I was inside in an old box and buried me underground for a thousands of years...till those treasure hunters founded me, and I was solded by that shop dealer for 3 years ago..."

"Did you ever remember...about Brimirs death?"

At this moment, the sword stood still, staring at the elementalist.

"What was that again partner?"

"...Forget it..." He sighted.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end<strong>

**(Authors note: Hey guys, I've started to be a trainee at the ÖBB (Österreichisches Bundes Bahn) English translation: Austrian Federal Railways, So I'm going to both study and work over there, It would be a long time to update a new chapter, so see you guys and thanks for another 600 views :)!)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: New comers in the flying island.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristian's Royal Palace.<strong>

Saito and the noble Louise de la Vallierie came into palace and greeted by the cheerfull nobles and including the queen and the princess, Louise kneeled before Princess Henrietta, instead of Saito, he firmly stood straight, placed his left arm in the back and his right arm to salute her, but louise glared at him.

"My...is that some sort of a...?"

"This is what I am doing is a 'Salute', You're highness." he answered in a gentle manner. "This meant to show an honourable greeting to a superior ranking."

"I see.." She smiled.

Suddenly, Wales came by and greeted the Hero of Tristain.

"Saito." He spread his arms and gave him a brotherly hug. "I'm very glad to see you here, my friend, the entire tristian nation was proud of you for repelling the invading reconquista."

"Heh," he grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was just 'a piece of cake.' Isn't it louise?"

However, Louise huffed in disapprovement.

"Having you're way to greet our highness," she said annoyingly. "You should have to bow down, for which is better you dog."

Then saito sighted in defeat and turned to the princess henrietta.

"Saito, Louise...I must talk something important." She said with a determined reaction on her face.

"What is important youre highness?"

"That we must retake albion from the reconquista." She answered. "Will you...help me?"

"Hmm..." Saito scratched his back until Wales has something to say.

"Saito, please, My entire nation was corrupted by the reconquista." He pleaded for his help. "I don't want to see my kingdom like this, So please Saito, I beg you."

Then Saito sighted as he decided to answer.

"Alright.." he smiled to them. "I will offer my help."

"I thanked you my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in another world, Fenrir (Saito's Homeworld.)<strong>

Alliance Ironclad ship, Destroyer-Class, Name: _Columbus_

Aboard on the deck of the ship, Sailors and Sky marines in mixed of Human and Elven alike, gathered themselves on the assemble area, Saito's older brother, Mark Hiragato, stood on front of the lines of sailors and marines, eventually, he was the vice-captain of the ship _Columbus_, he wore in a typicall blue military naval uniform.

"Alright, men!" Mark declared a speech over the crew. "4 days ago, a new world was discovered from another galaxy, they choose our ship and the entire crew into an expedition, Our objective: Is to discover that new world, but don't harm the natives."

Then a high-ranking elven officer walked over mark and whispering to his ear, something about...

"Hmm?...uhuh...I see then." The the elf walks off then mark turned to the crew. "And also, I don't want to see any off you jerking off against the natives or conflicts will commence."

**'Attention to all crew of columbus."** Says the loudspeaker. "**The entire ship would be entering the Time-Space portal in 2 minutes, please stay inside."**

"Alright, You got that!?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" They saluted.

"Alright, Dismiss!"

Minutes later, the ship entered began to enter the blue portal, Mark could see his parents waving at him for farewell, Then he waved back as the ship entered the portals, then vanished.

Inside the Command center of Columbus, Mark stood beside the Captain of _Columbus_, known as Cpt. Forge, and the personnal AI, Hernandes.

"I hope that we wouldn't stumble in a random Hellion Colony." The Captain shrugged as he looked down to his favourite compass. "But, I suggest that we can come in peace if that world was neutral then."

"According to the records from what our spies recovered it from the Hellion capital." Said the Blue colored AI. "This world hasn't yet Discovered, seems like we were the first one to be there."

Mark sighted in relief by hearing his word, the new world was unheard in the Hellion's colony list.

* * *

><p><strong>Halkeginea, Magic Academy of Tristain.<strong>

After the two had finally came back to the academy, Louise began to question him if he has siblings.

"Well I've got an older brother." Saito exclaimed.

"Oh, And what does youre brother do?" She asked.

"Well, he's the Vice-Captain of the Expedition Ship named Columbus." He replied. "He's one of the top-ranking officer in the Aerial Navy.

"Um..wow, really...well that's nice to hear that.."

"CHIBI LOUISE!" Suddenly an angry female voice boomed from the hallways, Louise knew that voice and hid behind Saito.

"Um...louise what was that?"

"T-That w-was my eldest sister." Louise stuttered as she gulped. "Eleonore."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days later, Halkeginea, somewhere in the province of Albion, Midnight.<strong>

In an unknown village, the entire village was set ablazed by fire, the entire place was under attacked by the soldiers of the reconquista, they brought torches and began to burn houses, Many of the villagers were captured, however, a group of children ran away to seek refuge in the forest, along with their older companian, then suddenly, a bright light appeared on the sky as a huge floating ship out of metal came out, the children stared on the ship in awe, eventually, the gigantic ship floated far away from them.

Inside the Columbus, the window shields came up as the Forge began see the view, it was dark, however, he could see two moons, one green and the other pink, On the deck, some of the crew saw a sight of huge fire and smoke risen on front of their view.

"Vice Captain!" Called out the Elven Sky Marine. "Look over there."

As mark took out his telescope, he saw a burning village, even he saw some knights slaying unarmed villagers.

_'What the- Seems like the village...is in trouble.'_ He thought. '_But why should they kill unarmed civilians, this should need to be stop.'_

Then he turned to the high-ranking sky marine.

"Sergeant."

"Yes sir?"

"Investigate that village, I wan't to see something for what's going on." He ordered. "And also, if you encounter some natives, don't harm them, this is our first time to discover an unknown place like this."

"Yes sir." The marine nodded.

Minutes later, A single armed transport flew off.

_"This is Dropship Sierra-117 do you read? Over." _Said the pilot over the radio that it communicates the ships radio center.

"I hear you Sierra-117, What do you see?" Said Hernandes.

_"Seems like this place looked fucked up, I'm seeing soldiers slaughtering civilians."_ The pilot responded. "_I'm dropping Airborne scouts to the ground, over."_

"Affirmative, over." The Captain responded radio.

Inside the transport ship, 10 sky marines wore in a black, light-tough armor with a black helmet with blue visors, still remain seated, they cocked their rifles and readied their advanced gear also known as the: 5D Maneuver Gears.

"Alright, Guys we've our destination." Said the pilot, turning to the airborne.

"Good, then let us out." The Sky Marine said with a determined face under his helmet, stood on front of the door, then the pilot pressed the yellow button on the controller as the door opened downwards and strong wind sucked in.

"Alirght dropping in 3..." He said as he counted his fingers, showing to the airborne as they stood and faced to the opened door.

"...2."

Then the marines hold their 5D Maneuver Gear tightly.

"...1!" Then the pilot clenched his fist as the Sky Marines were dropped into the air.

"LLLEEEERRROOOYYY JEEEENKIIINNNS!" One of the marines yelled as he was dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area<strong>

After the transportship was heading it's course back into the ship, 10 Sky Marines were dropped into the forest and activated their 5DMG as hooks were shot at the trees as they began to swing through the forest as they were heading further to the village, then later they landed safetly on the ground and took out their rifles then pointed aimlessly into the darkness of the forest, One of the marine raised a hand and pointed it's two fingers towards the light they saw, however, as they began to strode into the bushes, one of the marines caught a sight of a group of children, the children starred on the marine in schock, then he slowly walked up to the group of children, he placed his rifle on the ground.

"Hey...don't worry, I'm not going to harm you." the marine spoke calmly. "Look I am not one of them."

***BBBSSSSSHHHR!***

Suddenly, his radio under his helmet was causing a static, the children looked a bit terrified.

_ 'Private Henkins, What are you doing?'_ Spoke the squad leader From the radio.

"Sarge," he responded with a mutter. "I've gained a first contact with these kids."

'Kids?'

"Seems they looked terrified." He muttered. "I think that they were survivors of this village."

Then suddenly, another marine came by, looked surprised as he looked over a group of children, then Henkins turned to his comrade to looked over the kids as the rest of the squad slowly advancing through.

The sky marines finally made it to a forest clearing only to see a mid-sized village burning as balls of flame erupted into the houses made of wood.

"Sir, Orders?" the soldier said.

"Those goddamn bastards!" the other marine said angrily", "These guys were far more worse than these Hellions! Just how many assholes are in their ranks anyway?!"

"Calm down men" their squad leader said.

Suddenly, The squad leader thought he saw something up in the sky approaching the burning village. Attempting to ensure if he really saw something, he ordered one of the marines to use his binoculars to see if there's really anything up in the sky.

"Lieutenant, use your binoculars to see if there are anything flying in the sky", the squad leader ordered.

The soldier paused for a moment as he snapped his thoughts out of the burning village before responding.

"Affirmative", he said.

The squad leader took out his binoculars and toggled it to a higher magnification.

The squad leader and the other marines saw, One of the soldier gulped for what he saw.

"Lieutenant, what did you see?" The squad leader asked.

"A… A dragon" the soldier replied slowly.

"A dragon, huh."A soldier named Keith said.

The Squad Leader, Named Jacob borrowed the binoculars from a soldier nearby his side, known as Alex, and peered through it only to see three dragons flying towards the burning village.

"Men, it's official", Jacob said as he handed the binoculars back to Alex, "The pilot was right, this is a fucked up place.."

The other marine, except one called, Thomas raised an eyebrow at Jacob's statement.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Look, me and Thomas just saw a trio of dragons flying up in the skies above us and the current terrain we are in. Our mission briefing needs to enacte our very first contact to a village settlement near the area of our ship. Understood?"

Jacobs explanation silenced the lingering doubts in his men but another question came up.

"So sarge, what are we going to do now?" Thomas asked.

"Saving the villagers in there will be the key." Jacob repied as he cocked hist Shotgun.

Just then, the marines saw a badly wounded villager with his head facing down fleeing the burning village only to be incarcerated by a fire ball fired by what the marines saw to be a man in fancy wizard robes wielding a piece of wooden stick. The moment the marines saw the man in fancy wizard robes burn the unlucky villager to ashes, they immediately ducked to avoid being spotted. The camouflage pattern of their uniforms partnered by the darkness of the night allowed them to be not spotted.

"Now that makes this a really fucked up." Jacob commented, "And helping the villagers makes things much more important."

As soon as the man in fancy clothes turned his back and returned to the burning village, Jacob issued an order.

"Men, our current objective is to neutralize all hostiles inside the village. We are uncertain to how many they are so keep your eyes peeled open. We need to take them out silently and quick so they won't be able to retaliate. The guy earlier burned somebody to ash so watch out. We also need to secure any villagers left in there" Jacob ordered

"Roger." his men replied.

The Marines proceeded to the village stealthily so as not to get spotted as they approach the village. They eventually reached the village without any problem. Also, their goggles have its night vision ability turned on allowing them to see in the dark.

"5 hostiles detected", The marine said as he saw 4 men wearing knight armor and the last one wearing the same fancy wizard clothes like the guy earlier.

"Men, prepare your suppressors" Jacob ordered, "And shoot the bastards square in the head."

The marines put silencers on their rifles that they are going to use for the kill. Jacob, Keith and another random Marine put their suppressors on their Maschine Gun rifle while Thomas drew out his 34. Colt handgun and attached the suppressor for it. Another random marine just waited for the others to get ready as his DA3 Sniper rifle already has a suppressor attached to it.

All marines zeroed in on their respective targets, Then a marine ordered to take the shot on the fancy wizard clothes-wearing target. As soon as they are sure they are all going to claim a headshot, all five of them fired at once causing all five targets to simply fall dead without a noise.

Jacob ordered his men to advance by using a hand gesture and the marines immediately moved to where their 5 targets stood initially. The marines hauled over the dead bodies on a nearby cart and hid it to prevent the other targets in the village from realizing that they are under attack.

The marines continued on their way searching for more targets to the butcher. As they walk around the village, they saw houses that looked like weapon forges from a medieval-era design. A single marine walked into one of the forges with Jacob's permission and the rest of the Marines providing covering fire if needed be. Much to the marine's surprise, the forges contain long swords, steel shields, armors, and even muskets. The last item delighted the soldier, being a gun nut, as the muskets resembled the antique Discovery-era muskets that he would like to collect. The soldier returned to his team stating that the area is clear.

Then the moved on.

"Listen up, if any of you saw those fancy clothes wearing bastards, always hit their hand that they use to hold their wands" Jacob said, "Is that understood."

"Yes captain" Jacob's men said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at one of the houses in the unknown village…<strong>

A man in knight armor is inside a room with blood splattered everywhere.

"Hah!" the man in knight armor blamed. "This is what you fools will get for disobeying our lord's orders."

The man in knight armor pointed his sword that looks like a rapier on a woman of 19 years of age, she was badly beaten and bloodied lying on the ground. There are two more additional men also wielding the same sword as the man in knight armor and just watched with smirks on their faces as the event transpired.

The woman has closed her eyes in resignation of her impending death.

Just as the man in knight armor is about to land the sword on the woman, a bullet coming from the Maschine Gun rifle impaled into his head. He fell on the floor instantly. His two comrades were alarmed by what happened to their comrade but they were also brutally shot in the head before they can even unsheathe their swords. They instantly fell on the floor with their heads gushing out blood along the way.

The young woman expected herself to hear the sound of a sword biting deeply in her flesh but the blow never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a dozens of men in strange armor, their wielding black muskets far different from what she saw in her entire life and their eyes are concealed by what seems to be tinted in blue albeit larger. These men in question also have squared backpacks attached to their backs and round steel helmets unusual for any soldier that she saw. She also noticed that these men that are supposed to kill her are lying on the floor with a growing pool of blood soaking their now-torn heads. Obviously, the cause of their deaths is bullets from their mysterious muskets but she never heard any sound of a musket being fired.

"Don't worry, your safe now" Thomas said to the rescued woman, "Lieutenant, help me patch her up."

The woman, now confused at the sudden turn of events, saw another of the strange men came closer to her carrying what seem to be medical supplies like bandage and a wierd cylinder.

The man in strange clothes injected the pin on her wounds and it somehow felt painful but, as it went on, it became cooler to the point that it is now cool as the night breeze. Once that is done, the man then wrapped up her wounds in bandage preventing more bleeding from happening.

"Don't worry we'll come back", Thomas said, "We're going to clear them out."

"Sarge, is it alright to leave the woman unattended?", one of the soldiers asked.

"That's not a problem Kurt, she's now safe. I'm sure none of them will come back as they are likely busy doing things similar to that", Jacob said to the soldier named Kurt "Those bastards buddies are lurking somewhere around busy to fuck women up with their tits as I speak. We need to stop them."

Thomas clenched his fist and said "Damn bastards."

"Calm down Lieutenant" Jacob said, "We can easily beat them up. They have even lower tech than the Hellion so this is just a walk in the park. Anyways, we'll have to eliminate them before they wipe out everyone of this village."

After calming down Thomas, Jacob noticed Keith who is staring at the sky.

"Seems like reinforcements have arrived." He grinned.

After that, Keith pointed his finger up in the sky prompting Jacob and the marines to look up as well.

Up in the sky, the marines saw two more transport ship flew nearby the village and dropped more sky marines as they landed on the ground with their landing strategy by using their 5DMG's, However, The Dragon knights saw their sights and two of them flew into the forest.

With that, the marines started moving.

After a few minutes of walking, the marines eventually reached a place which appears to be the village's central.

In here, the team saw the dragon that both Jacob and Thomas saw through the binoculars earlier. The dragon's appearance made the marines freeze in their feet but they eventually regained their focus as they saw the man wearing fancy wizard clothes earlier also in the area as well as 3 more men in knight armor. They hid behind the walls overlooking the plaza so as not to get spotted. A surprise attack is the best possible option in this scenario.

"Wow!", Keith exclaimed, "I never expected in my life that I'm going to see real-life dragons. Too bad they're on the opposing side. Sarge, do you want them… headless?"

"Bring it on Corporal" Jacob replied with a grin. "Private prepare to fire on full-auto at my mark and target the knight-armor wearing targets. Keith, sink a hot lead in the head on that wand-wielding bastard. Thomas and Kurt, Fire some rounds at the dragons for the moment, I throw a flash bang which will be my mark. There aren't any hard covers for them so taking them out will be easier. Every one prepare now."

The five-man marine squad prepared as Jacob instructed. It only took a few moments for the team to prepare.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest, Two dragons were pinned down by bullets by the reinforcements that they stood on the branches in the trees.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Village.<strong>

Jacob used all his arm strength to hurl the grenade towards the group of unsuspecting targets and after a few minutes… all hell broke loose.

The flash bang grenade exploded in an insanely loud noise and illuminated the area with a blinding light causing the targets to cover their eyes and ears including the dragons who just growled in due to the noise and light. The marines are unaffected due to the nature of the goggles capable of deflecting unnecessary light as well as being out of range of the flash bang.

A rogue marine let out a stream of bullets towards the group of men in knight armor, The men fell dead in an instant with bullet holes in their armor. Keith hit the man wearing fancy clothes straight in the head and caused the target to fell on the floor with blood gushing out of the target's head. The grenades hit their mark causing the dragons to go down with their faces incarcerated by the rifle grenades explosion. However, another dragon came out from nowhere and is about to breath a stream of fire at the direction of where the attack came from but another rifle grenade hit the dragon in the nose and it exploded killing the last dragon in the same fashion as the first one, The rifle grenade that killed the last dragon came from Jacob.

"All targets eliminated", Jacob said, "Men, hold your fire."

The Marine squad went out of their hiding spots and approached to the dead targets with their pointer that fingers on their guns triggers so they can shoot down any enemy that suddenly shows up.

Once they are in range of their dead targets, Thomas immediately scanned the bodies especially the dragons to ensure that they are really dead.

"Sarge, all clear", Thomas said as Jacob nodded at him.

Suddenly, a large number of people appeared from the houses overlooking the plaza. Their large numbers caused Keith and Thomas to take aim, But Jacob ordered them to stand down with a universal peace sign raised up.

As Jacob expected, it's the townspeople inhabiting the village and they have shocked look on their faces.

"Men, Remember for what the Vice-Captian said: Don't make any conflicts with the natives" Jacob said and the Marines know what he meant.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus info: <strong>

**Aerial Ironclad Ship: Columbus**

**Class: Destoryer/Expeditionary Ship.**

**Captain: Forge**

**Weapons: 380 Defense Gun, 5"/54 Caliber Mark 42 Gun, 5"/54 Caliber Mark 45 Gun, AA-Defense Turret, Mark 16/1 Triple 6/47 Turret Cannons.**

**Maschines: Dropships and other are planning through.**

**Size: 15 meters high, 20 meters long**

**Crews: 610 Members**

**Armor: Titanium Class-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons info:<strong>

** Maschine Gun Rifle (12. Cal MGR)**

**Type: Maschine Gun**

**Bullet Type: 12mm Bullet (Caliber)**

**Magazine: 60 **

**Accuarcy: Normal**

**Range: 200 Yards**

* * *

><p><strong>34. Colt.<strong>

**Type: Handgun**

**Bullet: 5x91 mm bullets.**

**Magazine: 6**

**Accuarcy: Good**

**Range: 30-150 Yards**

* * *

><p><strong>DA3 Sniper Rifle<strong>

**Type: Sniper-Rifle**

**Bullet: 20mm Bullet**

**Magazine: 5**

**Accuarcy: Good**

**Range: 1500 Yards**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Invasion and Revolution**

* * *

><p><strong>Provinces of Albion, Unknown Village.<strong>

Mark visited the village with other sky marines with him, as he arrived the village, Houses were bruned and dead corpses were littered on the ground, eventually, the sky marines helped the villagers to recover their homes, but one of the villagers was surprised by seeing newcomers, arrived it was person with in a traditional blue military uniform and 6 other soldiers were with him, these soldiers looked exactly like those newcomers they saved them since last night.

Mark stood on front of a group of villagers, even the soldiers were sent since last night came up to him and saluted, mark saluted back.

"Soldier, do you have information about this place?" He asked to the soldier.

"Yes sir, about this world, The natives called this place as Halkeginea." The soldier answered. "Apparently, we've landed in a foreign nation known as Albion, sir."

"I see." Then mark looked on the villagers.

He caught the stares of the villagers, which they were nervous, scared or confused by these newcomers, Mark took a few steps to them.

"***Ahem***..." He coughed and raised a universal peace sign. "We come in peace, we have nothing to harm against you, can you tell were you're chief is? So I could make a peacefull diplomacy with each other."

Then the village chief came out from the crowd and stood before the Vice-Captain, at least this man looks very old.

"My name is Anheru, the chief of this village." He introduced. "Welcome to the village named Red Springs."

"Glad to meet you Anheru." mark said. "I say, since last night after we arrived in this new world, we saw youre village is in fire."

"That was the Reconquista, Newcomer." Anheru sighted in sadness. "They were revolutionaries, they killed the royal family of albion, instead of prince wales escaped to tristain, then they attacked us as we were not part of them and killed both of my older nephews and my son, only for what is left is my niece."

"Grandfather..." A female voice said.

His niece, named Valetta, came up to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder to comfort him, then she looked straight at the Mark's face.

"You must help us." She begged. "Youre soldiers killed the reconquista last night, but however, if they did not come back from where they come from, they will attack us soon in full force, please help us."

Mark looked over the group of villagers, they were helpless and have no military with them, they trembled in fear and also nervous, thinking that their oppressors are going to attack them again, Mark closed his eyes as he got his deciscion.

"Alright, But I will speak to the Captain first if he can offer help." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Tristain, Vallierie territory.<strong>

Louise, Saito and also the maid Siesta were in the carriage until they made it to the Vallierie property, there stood a huge mansion, Saito was impressed by seeing this mansion, later on as they entered, a line of butlers and maids stood on each side.

"Welcome back, Louise de la Vallierie." They greeted.

"Louise!" Cried a cheerfull female voice.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise cried cheerfully as she gave a hug to her eldest sister.

This another pink-haired woman was known as Cattleya de La Fontaine, the 2nd eldest sister of the Vallierie family.

"I'm glad that you make it, my little sister." Cattelya gave a warm smile, then she looked on the two newcomer.

"My, we have visitors." She said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Vallierie Mansion, Dinning hall.<strong>

The family was having a delightfull dinner, however, Saito stood beside the maids and butlers, he...sighted in disapprovement.

'I don't know for what am I doing here.' Saito crossed his arms while looking at louise still eating her dinner in a delightfull, gently manner. 'But I feel like an idiot, standing here and watching them having a delightfull dinner...I must get out of here..'

As louise finished dinning, her father, was known as the duke of the Vallierie family, looked over at Louise.

"Louise.." He said. "Have you found youre own magic?"

"I-I guess so.." She shrugged. "Well...I..uhm."

"Then what is it? Air? Wind?" Her father interrupts. "Or Fire?"

"Well, I have-"

Suddenly, Her eldest sister, Eleonore, interrupts her sentence.

"I guess that our chibi-louise have no magic." She said. "Her rate were zero, as I heard from other students back in her academy."

"Sister!" Cattelya protested. "Don't say that to louise!"

"And what!?" She talked back. "She could be-"

"Alright people, I'm going."

Suddenly, their conversation were interrupted by a person known as Saito, they looked at him, waving his hand as he was trying to exited the room.

"And where do you think you were going?" Demanded Louise's mother, named Karin or known as the Duchess of the Vallierie, giving a stern look on him.

"Oh me? Well I'm just going out, I can't stand there and watching you eating you're dinner." He gave them a stern look.

"Excuse me!?" Eleonore demanded, furiously as she stod up. "How dare you that you were leaving the hall in a unrespectfull manner!? Show some respect, The rules here are simple, Plebeians are not allowed to leave the dinning hall until nobles are done dinning."

However, Saito still have a stern look on his face and said.

"And?...It doesn't matter, But I don't want to have conflicts with you people, I'm going to bed." Then he continues to walk off, however, Eleonore was furious, but louise stopped her action.

"Eleonore, Please." Louise begged as she grabbed the blouse of her eldest sister.

"What is it chibi-louise?" She glared at her.

"D-Don't underestimate him." She squeaked. "H-He's..umm.."

"Louise.." Eleonore sighted. "He's just a Plebeian, if he's not showing some respect to us, he would be punished."

"B-But.."

"Louise." Her mother interrupted. "That's the rules, youre so-called servant needs to be punished for making unrespectfull action."

Then louise let her go and eleonore left them as she exited the hall, Cattelya was worried about Eleonore, she knew that she was a very strict noble she ever knew, however, moments later a shouts were heard from the otherside and a loud crash was heard, Louise shrugged, she knew that what will happen...moments later, Saito entered the room.

"Um...excuse me..." He said with a grim smirk over his face. "Can you please let youre relatives show some respect to unknown friendly visitors? Thank you."

Then he pulled out an unconscious blonde noble, It was Eleonore and she was beaten up, the rest of the Vallierie family looked on him with schockness on their faces, Saito placed her on the right side of the door.

"E-Eleonore?!" Cattleya gasped. "Wh-What happen!?"

"uuuuuhhhhhh..." Eleonore mourned in dizziness.

"I tried to warn her." Louise faceplamed. "But she didn't listen..."

Later that night, Saito was snoring and asleep, even Siesta was left drunken and sleep on his right side, however, Cattelya came inside and wake him up.

"Hmmm?...Wh-Wha-!?"

"Sshhhh.." Cattelya hushed. "Not so loud, Mr. knight."

"Cattelya? What are you doing here?"

"I've got something important to tell you." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In the provinces of Albion, Village Red Springs, Mid-night.<strong>

Nearby village red springs, Mark was on top of the cliff while looking over the forest with his night vision binoculars, he sighted in relief as his captian did offer their help to save the village, eventually, there are 35 Marines armed with silenced maschine gun rifles, marksman rifles and equipped with 5D Maneuver Gears, Mark got his radio,

"Alpha squad, This is Vice-Captain Mark." He said over the radio. "Any sign of hostiles?"

_"Positive."_ It replied. _"There are 10 Dragons sighted on the sky and 100 ground troops and 10 wand-mages on sight, over."_

"Have you set up the traps?" He asked.

_"Yup, We've placed landmines nearby the river."_ The radioman said. _"Enemies are just crossing in."_

"Alright, Commence Ambush, over."

_"Roger, Over."_

On the enemy side, a single mage stood forwards and cast a spell to freeze the river and let the other soldiers to cross, however, as one of the reconquista soldier stepped unawaringly on a single landmind and a faint click was heard, seconds later, an explosion erupted from the ground, the reconquista ground infantry charged immediatley at the forest, however, nearby the river, Jacob aimed it's bazooka and fired it towards to the frozen river, then it breaks it immediatley as half of the reconquista soldiers drowned themselves into the river.

On the other hand, The marksman rilfe squad were on the trees and takes aim to a horde of incoming reconquista soldiers.

"FIRE AT WILL!" The squad leader barked, the bullets flew towards to the reconquista soldiers and exploded like watermelons.

One the western defensive lines of the forest, A maschinegun squad takes aim on the sky and fires against the dragonknights, only 5 of them fell as th other five charged against their enemies on the ground.

"Get youre 5DMG's in action now!"

Before as the dragon would snatched against the marine, they immediatly swing off from their position with their 5DMG, the dragonknights were surprised in schock.

"Take this you bastard." Snarled a marine on the air as he aimed it's maschinegun rifle downwards towards the dragon and pressed the trigger.

**DADADADADADADADADA!**

Seconds later, the dragon fell dead including the rider, even, the rest of the dragonknights were outnumbered as the marines sliced off the dragons heads including the rider by using ambush tactics

Meanwhile with the others, 25 marines came into action by using their 5D Maneuver Gears to mobilze faster throught the forest, The reconquista soldiers were surprised and schocked in awe, seeing their enemies swing above their position, however, One of the marines unsheated it's double-bladed swords, swings on it's target and chopped two mages head off, the reconquista used their defensive pike formation, but howver, the marines smirked as they aimed their rifle to the enemy position.

"THEY HAVE MUSKETS!" One of the reconquista shouted.

Seconds later, They pressed the trigger as a spray of bullets pinned them down to their ranks, The reconquista were starting to have low morale as another 35 soldiers and 7 mages were killed, However, they still have one mage left, but some of the imperials started to run away, The mage casts an ice spell angainst their enemies, but however, It's head exploded like a tomato just as before the mage released it's spell, then the rest of reconquista soldier ran away, but then, an Imperial soldier was shot on front of the retreating group.

"Put youre weapons away and raised you hand!" The marines shouted from the trees.

As the small group of reconquista looked up on the trees and saw unknown soldiers, their clothes matched like forests, they were equipped with wierd muskets and two large wierd scabbards on their waists.

On the cliff, Mark smirked in victory.

_"Sir, seems like the enemies surrenders."_ Said the radioman from a far distance.

"Good." Mark replied._ 'Well, things will get long.'_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mansion Escape.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristian Province, Vallerie Territory.<strong>

Early in the morning, The duchess, the duke, two elder vallerie sister and louise were having a breakfast on the huge terrace, facing to the mansions garden, then the duke spotted Saito, wanders throughout the garden.

_'What does this plebeian thinks for who he is?'_ The duke takes a dark glare on Saito then he looked on Eleonore. _'I didn't know what happen since my beloved daughter was beaten up last night...by that filthy plebeian!'_

**Vallierie Garden, Saito's POV**

Saito wanders around the Garden and looked over the flowers, filled with various of colours, even he saw some gothic statues everywhere that stood nearby the flowers on every garden, But then Saito took a deep breath, he remembered for what Cattleya told about the escape plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

_"Tell me you're name mr. knight?" Cattley asked him._

_"It's Saito, Saito Hiraga."_

_Then Cattleya scanned his face and his clothing, she realized that his clothes he wore are NOT Familiar in Halkeginea._

_"You're not from here aren't you...?"_

_"No...I'm not, but finally, somebody realize that I'm not from here."_

_"Even Louise explained that you can cast magic without a wand, Am I correct?" She asked._

_At this moment, Saito summoned a small blue fighter enlightened on his palm, Cattelya was in utter surprise._

_"And? More questions?" He asked._

_"I'm quite surprised that you can do magic, but how come you did not use a wand?"_

_"Well, I'm an Elementalist of course." He replied with a grin. "Those are Mage-Warriors who possessed a high-level magic inside their bodies, most of us don't use wands or staffs, we just use magic to reinforce our strenght to beat unbeatable odds in seconds, Wand mages over here seems like to have more time to react than Elementalists."_

_"I see." Then cattelya grabbed his hand. "Saito, I've got a plan for you're escape."_

_"Escape? What do you mean Escape?" _

_"You see, My elder sister, Eleonore forbids Louise to get back to the Academy." She sighted. "It's because we've heard that the war is coming between Tristain and Albion."_

_"I see, But what's the plan?"_

_"Alright, our plan is..."_

**_*Flashback ends*_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, I should need to meet Louise." He muttered. "Good thing that Siesta was preparing the carriage, loaded our stuff and-"<p>

"Saito?"

Suddenly, snapped into reality, looked around and saw Louise.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms

"L-Louise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In Albion...<strong>

A dozens of combat engineers from the ship columbus decided to set up heavy defenses and sentries to protect the village of red springs, The heavy Ironclad ship 'Columbus' floated above the village, Mark Hiraga looked over the village and see a lot of villagers helped the engineers to build up a sandbag of walls that it stood already 6 meters tall, In the village, some of the young children began to play around with some sky marines or they just tell some stories about their world from where they come from, suddenly, a red flare appeared 500 miles away from the village, Mark knew that flare that it meant to be an enemy was coming.

"Lieutenant!" Mark faced to the sky marine soldier as he stood firmly.

"Sir!" the soldier saluted.

"Get you're fireteams to red flares position." Mark showed the soldier as he pointed the red flare. "Seems like those bastards still wants to play."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Albion Capital, Palace of the Reconquista (Former Residence of the Royal Family of Albion)<strong>

"So...you're telling me that our men did not return from the village of red springs?" The High-ranking noble asked to the Reconquista General while rubbing his chin.

"No, We have sent our armies to investigate Red Springs 4 times, but still has no results." The General replied. "Actually, Yesterday, One of our spies reported that this mysterious metal ship floats nearby this village."

"What!?" The high-ranking noble demanded. "Send the whole army to investigate this 'Metal Ship' in Red Springs and tell me the results."

"Of course." The General saluted. "I will not fail."

* * *

><p><strong>Back into Tristain, Riverside (Vallerie Territory).<strong>

Louise and Saito were having a River sight-seeing, however, Saito rows the boat while scanning the area, then looked at lousie.

"So...what do you have to tell me Louise?" He asked. "Is it something important?"

"Y-Yes...it is important..." Louise Blushed. "I just wanted to tell you something.."

"Something?"

"I have one question..." She said. "Which one do you love..?"

"H-huh?" He began to shrug. "Well, umm..You were pretty Louise, but don't get jelous to Siesta, she's our friend right?"

"Hmpf!" she huffed, crossed her arms and turned away from Saito. "Do you think so? Getting inlove with that maid with big breasts!"

"No! I don't love her, Louise." Saito protested. "Geez, You're trully stubborn, but...The one that I love...is something...like you.. louise.."

At this moment, Louise blushed, she manage to hide her blush away from the Raven-Haired boy and from embarrasment.

"R-Really?.."

"Yeah...Really.." He gave a sight then grinned to her, makes her more blush.

"Well..."

Moments later...The boat slowly landed on the shores, Louise gave Saito a french kiss as they cuddled, however, Saito felt something it wasn't right, he breaks his kiss from her, looked up and saw someone who approached them, It was Louise's Father, the Duke of the Vallerie family, He glared towards Saito, he gulped.

'Well, I'd be damn...' He twitched his eyes. 'Nope, Outta here!'

Suddenly, Saito carried Louise and leaped off from the boat, however, the duke call his armed servants to capture him, but...

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he kicked 3 butlers into the air, the armed servants stood in schocked.

But then, the duke casts a spell and aimed his staff as a green beam popped out, however, Saito noticed a green beam was heading on his way then he spunned around and kicked the beam as it bounces aimlessly until it was headed to the armed servants.

"WAAH!"

***BOOM!***

Saito smirked as he looked back to the unconscious Duke, then continuesly run in full-speed, seconds later he reached the carriage where Siesta was waiting.

"Saito!" She waved at him. "Hurry!"

Then Saito went inside the carriage with Louise as Siesta moved the horses as it raced for the entrance, however, A stone golem blocked their way, Saito looked outside from the window.

"Damnit!" He snarled.

But then, Suddenly the Golem crumbled into bits, making the way free, Saito looked back to the Mansion and saw cattelya waving at him.

_'Thanks Cattelya..'_ He smirked.

And finally the carriage continuesly to move on, heading back to the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Albion, Outskirts of Red Springs...<strong>

Hundred of dead Reconquista soldiers and Dragons littered on the killzone field, it has been a defensive battle between the Alliance and their newfounded enemies known as the reconquist, Sky Marines and Mark went into the field see if there are any survivors, until one had survived, two marines went to the survivor and helped him up.

"Sir, We've got a survivor."

"I see, bring him to the ship for interrogation." Mark said.

The marines saluted.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: First Contact**

* * *

><p><strong>Province of Albion, Village of Redsprings<strong>

Outskirts of the Village, A massive army of the reconquista began march out from the woods, only 500 Footsoldiers armed with lances, 200 Musketeers, 150 mages and 55 Cavalry are on their position, plus 20 dragonknights above them, on front of the army of the reconquista, was a high-ranking noble named, Maurice de Montagu, was utterly surprised by seeing a foreign ship floats above the village redsprings, This ships was covered entirely with a mixture of Steel and Iron, also with some wierd and advanced cannons, The noble send one of his messenger to the village.

Meanwhile in the Village, The Sky marines were on the roofs and saw the entire army of reconquista soldiers, they aimed their rifles, however, saw a single armed knight came along with a banner with him and stopped on front of the village entrance.

"Greetings, I am a messenger from the Reconquista, under his highness, Emperor Cromwell!" The knight spoke out loud. "I came here to speak."

The Sky Marines still aimed their weapons to the knight, however, Mark Hiraga told them to lay down their weapons.

"I will speak to this guy." Mark said with a dark glare on his face.

As Mark passed through a group marines, he walked towards to the knight and stopped his tracks on front of the knight, the knight stared to the uniformed man, he unsheated his sword and pointed towards Mark.

"Foreigner! Under the name of the reconquista." He spoke. "Adress your name!"

"Greetings." Mark saluted in a military manner. "I'm Mark Henderson, Vice Captain of the ship Colombus."

"May I say something with you, foreigner, what did you do to our soldiers we send and where are they?"

"Soldiers?" Mark's memory came into his mind, as he realize that this knight demanded for answers, afterall, he learned the corrupted society of the nobles in this continent of Halkeginea from the villagers they told them since three days ago after saving them.

"I appreciate, that...We...Killed them while saving the village." He told the knight the truth.

"Wh-What!?" The knight stuttered in schock, staring to the person.

"May I ask why did your leader demanded to destroy a village...for what?" Mark said in a cold voice. "I have seen many people died innocently without any reason, It's because they did not accept your rules? Then you will slay them and their children? Strip out their freedom and rights? What kind of a leader is that?! From what youre leader is doing, is to kill it's own people!"

"F-Filthy Commoner!" The knight snarled as he unsheated his sword and pointed towards Mark. "You Foreigner...How dare you bring an insult to our future emperor Cromwell, I will show you how our powerfull the Reconquista was!"

After that, the knight rode back to the cavalry formation and spoke to the noble about the insult that spoken from a foreign, common man, Maurice clenched his fist as he unsheated his sword wand and pointed towards the village, he has one word to speak out.

"CHARGE!"

At this moment, the reconquista soldiers began to charge against the village, then on the sky, the Dragonknights are heading for the ship, hoping that they would burn it down, however, a loud bang was heard from the ship, causing a large explosion as it directly hit on the musketeers position, killing 30 musketeers, then 3 explosions erupted on the fields, taking effect on both footsoldiers and cavalry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Columbus, Upper deck.<strong>

A squardon of 20 Dragonknights started to advance further to attack the explorer ship, Columbus, however, the Crew members started to run around as they began to arm the AA-Turrets.

"Get those AA-Turrets in active mode!" Yelled one of the elven officers.

"Yes sir!" Said the human sentry.

Moments later, Flak and explosions filled on the air, 3 fireballs which they come from the dragonknights hit directly against the ship, but however, it did not caused damage, only what they hit, was a large armour out of steel, But in a sudden, 5 dragonknights fell from the sky, the AA-Sentries saw their sights, aim their turrets and pulled the trigger as a hail of 29mm bullets killed 10 dragonknights in a row, only four of them left.

"By the Founder! Pull back!"

As the remaining dragonknights began to retreat, the Anti-Air units were still shooting them down until none of them survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts Redsprings, On ground.<strong>

The Reconquista army were nearing the trenches of the Alliance, however, they were pinned down by marine's heavy maschine gun from the trenches and mortar support from behind, Maurice looked around it's suroundings that his soldiers and mages were killed in an instant, their numbers began to decrease itself plus their morals were getting low, but suddenly, he saw one of the mages reached the trench and began to chant a spell, however, a Sky marine saw the mages sight, he shot a hook from his 5-Dimensional Maneuver Gear and hit it on the Mage, he unsheated his sword as he pulled the hook, together with a mage, thus finished him off while impaling a sword on it's chest.

_'By the Founder, what enemy are we fighting against it?'_ The noble gave a deadpanned reaction on it's face. _'This can't be! What kind of muskets do they have!?'_

A line on musketeers began to aim their muskets against the trench, the marines knew that tactic.

"In Cover!" Shouted one of the Marines

After that, the musketeer shot directly against to it, but the marines got up from their cover and fires their heavily armed maschine guns, thus they fired back, the division of musketeers began to fall back as soon the reqonquista cavalry led by the same leader, as it now takes it's charge, but suddenly, a large explosion caught their attention, the noble, Maurice de Montagu was killed in Action by the explosion, as the soldiers noticed that their leader was dead, they began to retreat.

"Sir." The marine spoke to mark. "The enemy seems to be retreating."

As mark saw the remaining hostile soldiers, running away from the battlefield, he noticed that their leader was dead, he knew the medieval tactics back in their time, officers killed in action will decrease the morals of the soldiers, also, once a Leader is found dead, must surrender or retreat, Mark smirked.

"Alright lieutenant, tell them to cease fire." Mark told to the soldier to his right side.

"Cease fire, soldiers, cease fire." He spoke to the radio,

In a moment, the firing and the explosions stopped, hours passed by, thus then a marine found Maurice's dead body, Mark and the Captain of the ship, came up with the inspection along with the villager beside him.

"Sir, who is this person?"

"That is Maurice de Montagu, one of the trusted commanders of the reconquista." Answered the villager.

"I see.."

"Sir, One of our scouts spotted a town nearby." Spoke a marine. "It is under Reconquista control."

"Well...I guess it is time to help these villagers." Spoke the Captain. "We should start a war against them."

"Why is that, Captain?"

"Come with me, I have discussed more about these Reconquista along with the village chief."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait guys. (;-_-)**


End file.
